Faeral
by rainbowwriters
Summary: The second story in our series that began with 'Faethful'. With the Garuda defeated, new battles begin. However this time the enemy is a little closer to home and the solution is not as clear.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : This story was initially going to be 'Faery Tale' and deal with Kenzi's 'Norn' issue - however - as we began writing it, Kenzi wanted her story written a different way - being the sole focus and not sharing the limelight - which she would have in this one! and so 'Faery Tale' is story 3 in the series. Let it be said though Kenzi's voice in this one is not to be ignored! That's a spoiler folks!**

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and nudity)

**Faeral: Part One**

The Rainbowwriters

With more confusion than anything, Bo rolled over from her stomach and moved up to sit cross legged on the bed. She had been feeling as relaxed as the red leggings and loose black t-shirt she was wearing with her hair tied back in a lazy single braid but that was changing as she watched Lauren. The blonde had already made three passes from one side of the room to the other within the last few moments, and from what Bo could appraise she was making a pile of her clothes on the top of the side dresser. Slowly deconstructing the sprawl of her belongings through the room.

"What are you doing?" Bo enquired finally confused as to what was going on. She had grown accustomed to the bedroom being theirs; a constant intermingling of clothes, objects and of course bodies in the intimate area.

The days after the Garuda had passed mostly with the world flowing them by. The three of them had been happy just ordering in their favourite foods, watching movies and an entire three seasons of an off beat comedy Kenzi had stolen from online, fulfilled in the fact they had stopped the end of the world.

"It's been an amazing few days Bo." Lauren paused on her way back to try and pluck a button down that for some reason was hanging from the top of one of the bed post. "But I think it's probably time I went home." She gave the succubus a soft smile as she managed to free her shirt and began folding it up.

"Home?" Bo felt a slight sting from the word. "But I thought..." She slid her body over to move her legs off the bed. "I thought you'd be staying here."

"I have been staying here Bo." Lauren pointed out the truth. "But this is your home, yours and Kenzi's, and I think that Kenzi for one is getting a little tired of my company." She moved over to the succubus and put her hand lightly on her cheek before leaning in and kissing her briefly on the lips. "You get your room back." She moved away to put the shirt on the pile. "No one messing with your mess, isn't that what Kenzi called it?"

"Yes, but I didn't mind you messing with my mess, I was enjoying you messing with my mess." Bo was up to follow Lauren across the room. "Is this really about Kenzi because I will go talk to her? Or is this about you needing your space? That say... has walls." She frowned softly.

"Bo..." Lauren frowned at Bo's reaction. "Where as I may never have chosen somewhere like this myself, I love this place." She underlined gently. "But I have a condo, that I should go back to." She took a breath that was harder to manage than she had expected it to be. "And the longer I stay away from it, the harder it is going to be to go back to it." She admitted the simple fact. "And I have things to do Bo." She added the reminder. "It's been nice to not do things, but, I have your test results to add to your file, and tests to do on the blood samples I've been taking from you." She began to list the tasks she did have to do.

Bo looked at Lauren for a long silent moment. Trying to pull apart her response to all of this, having had no chance or idea of preparing ahead of time.

"Can I sleep over at your house tonight?" The question was asked very softly, as Bo tried to understand what it was Lauren needed at this moment. The doctor did thrive on order and there was little of that at the clubhouse.

"I think maybe no." Lauren didn't know where she found the strength to even say the words, she knew that she didn't want to be saying them, it was just that she felt like she should be. After all she really didn't know how it was going to be just going back to her apartment, and she needed to do it her way, not with Bo there to soften the blow.

"No?" Bo could hardly believe the word and she just looked at Lauren clearly shocked and disappointed. "Oh." The small noise escaped her lips.

"Bo, it's not that I don't want you." Lauren breathed out and looked at the brunette breathing slowly as she kept her eyes on the succubus. "I do." She tried to explain but knew that she wasn't doing a very good job as she hadn't even verbalized the issues. "I have to face things alone Bo, because you won't be there all the time." She tried to make it a little clearer. Instead of making things clearer from Bo's face it apparently made things worse. "You know obviously I'm not making any sense." She pushed her hand up through her hair. "How about I just go do what I need to do and call you later about coming back when I'm done? After all I am running out of your things that I can wear." She smiled at the succubus.

"You promise you'll call later?" Bo asked the question knowing how desperate it sounded but she wanted to be sure she understood what she could from what Lauren was saying. After all, she wasn't stupid, she knew there was a lot of things the blonde had to deal with. Both psychological and literal. The truth was she thought that no matter how fragile it may have been, Lauren and her had created a barrier of 'us' around themselves and now that it was breaking she felt derailed.

It wasn't that Bo didn't understand that they would have to spend time apart, but Bo still felt selfish since she'd saved the world and didn't see why her extended Lauren vacation had to end already.

"Yes, and if I haven't called by ten, call me." Lauren offered the back up plan. "You know how carried away I can get with a microscope and a to do list."

Bo gave a soft nod as she crossed back over to the bed, picking up her dragon kimono from near the pillow and carried it back adding it to Lauren's pile.

"One minute after ten." Bo smiled at her, hoping that she was reading the other woman the right way and not making a mistake by not pushing her to stay.

"My new lab coat?" Lauren immediately reached out and rubbed her fingers over the silk of the kimono.

"Exactly." Bo nodded and reached out to put her hand over Lauren's. "I don't want you to go, but I know... you have to deal with certain things your way. I want to support you in any way I can."

"Thank you." Lauren breathed out softly, pleased that the Succubus was at least trying to understand.

"Let me get you my duffel bag for you." Bo said she was doing one thing, but she did the exact opposite as she moved closer to the blonde and kissed her with all the love she felt. If there was one thing she had promised herself since the Garuda, she wasn't going to hide her feelings for the blonde anymore.

-x-

Since Lauren had left to get back to normal life, Bo had felt like her life was anything but. To be honest it had only been a few hours, but since they'd been so focused on the Garuda, they didn't have any other cases on the go. Which meant Kenzi and her were experiencing one of the great hallmarks of being your own boss; when there's no work you had time on your hands.

"Has no one done a dish since the apocalypse started?" Bo groaned having started the chore a half hour before, but despite all that time it barely looked like the large pile of assorted 'stolen' restaurant dishes had gotten any smaller.

"You and the good doctor have been using all the hot water for other things." Kenzi teased as she balanced four glasses that she had carried down from her room, on the top of the dishes pile. "I threw all the empty take out containers in the trash when I found a furry friend in one earlier." She gave Bo a bright smile.

"We have roommates of the furry variety? No wonder she went back to her condo." Bo grumbled as she tried to scrub some dried melted cheese off a plate, giving up she let it fall back into the water to soak with a large splash.

"No, frosted flakes now come with tiny raisins and ventilation holes in the bottom of the boxes." Kenzi walked over and held up the cereal box with four noticeable nibble holes. "We should go out and steal a cat." She put the box down again. "Fill the house with pussies."

"Kenzi." Bo shot her a warning glance pulling off one of the pink gloves she was wearing. "Did you hear me? Lauren went back to her condo, to stay." She stared at her best friend.

"You broke up already?" Kenzi did a double take. "Wow Bo-Bo, what did you do?" She leaned back against the work surface. "Wait, were you even dating?"

"Yes, we were and are dating." Bo reached and filled her fingers with bubbles before she flicked them at Kenzi. "I think she needs to deal more with Lauren specific things." She gave a gentle sigh. "Which I get... but... it sucks, I liked having her here."

"Well that make one of us." Kenzi rolled her eyes and rubbed the soap bubbles off her sleeve as she turned and moved off towards the fridge. "Serious babe, ease off a little, you saved the world, you love her, it's all good, but brace yourself, it's fall out time." She pulled open the glass fronted monstrosity they called a fridge and grabbed the orange juice. "In this huge adventure you turned her girlfriend into a kebab." She stopped as she spat out a mouthful of juice. "I have no idea why I said that." She held her one hand up in surrendered apology.

"Kenzi, it's okay I know what you mean." Bo gave her a soft nod. "Though never say that again." She frowned at her best friend. "Lauren has a lot to deal with for the long term, Nadia is gone and that has huge fallout for her."

"That's what I meant." Kenzi nodded still trying to figure out how her self editing had failed so badly. "So she's gone? As in it's just you and me again in our little crack shack?"

"Yep, just the terrible twosome." Bo managed to smile at her. "What do you want to do?"

"Well you have 34 missed calls, did you not wonder why you cell phone had been miraculously silent?" Kenzi moved towards the coffee table where her own cell phone was.

"Thirty four calls?" Bo looked at her in disbelief. "Anything good?"

"Lots from 'friends' you made at the Dal, trying to get you to make private appointments to share battle stories." Kenzi sniggered at the idea. "Four from Dyson, I called him back, nothing big. The Trickster called you left a sweet message, didn't call him back. And there were a couple of possible cases." She gave the run down. "But nothing that warranted pulling you out of bed."

"Then I'd say we're in line for a trip to the Dal." Bo nodded after her best friend's run down, completely intending on deserting the dishes.

-x-

The Dal was back to its bustling nature, the calm after the big fight made even more peaceful by the sword that was now proudly displayed at the back of the bar on its own stand. A new and constant remind to all Fae of the danger that had been breathing down their neck but subsequently had been stopped by the unaligned succubus and her team of heroes.

This fact had made an obvious hush come over the whole bar when Bo and Kenzi had come in. A few fae even pointed and some just stared, as the duo moved to the bar and Trick quickly moved to pour them both a drink.

"Is it likely they'll want autographs?" Bo made the joke to Trick with a slight worry creasing her brow.

"You are some what of the talk of the town as it were." Trick smiled softly as he leaned against the bar.

"I didn't know everyone was really this talkie." Bo glanced back again though most of the patrons had returned to their own business. "I like the new ornament." She smiled at the sword.

"You do?" Trick smiled as his eyes looked up to it. "I didn't know if you wanted to take it home." He added. "Until you made a decision I thought I would take care of it for you."

"Oh come on Trick, we've both seen the museum you have back there, you'll be looking after this puppy for a while." Kenzi laughed, noting to herself that only the bartender could have a mahogany mount made for it in mere days. "But I could get used to this superstar status, I might never have to pay for a drink again."

"Have you ever paid for a drink?" The barkeep teased back chuckling. "So what can I do for you both, I have to say you are looking well rested." He added. "Have you been enjoying some down time?"

"I think everyone has." Bo nodded. "I hope you took some time for you."

"I do have a bar to run." Trick reasoned with a smile. "But there has been less need for constant monitoring and plotting our defence."

"Finally." From behind the new arrivals Dyson's voice spoke brightly as the tall wolf took long strides towards them from the entrance.

"You've been looking for us?" Bo rotated on her stool to watch him approach.

"For a day or so, but I got a not so subtle warning to stay away yesterday." He looked at Kenzi with a smile, who shrugged innocently in return.

"Well we're back on track, so what's up?" Bo questioned wondering if there was a new case on the horizon.

"Actually a few things, which need some talking about." Dyson lowered his voice a little. "Some of which because of who and what you are don't actually affect you, but because of who you are totally do." He somewhat confusingly answered her question.

"And if that was English I need another drink." Kenzi tipped her head looking at him.

"Really Dyson, who what?" Bo backed her appraisal up.

"Trick, can we?" Dyson nodded his eyes towards the back room and received a quick nod from the Blood King. "Bo, Kenzi." He encouraged them. "Bring your drinks."

Bo exchanged a look with Kenzi, before they both picked up their drinks and followed the wolf to the private area.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Bo questioned him as soon as they were in Trick's alcove.

"The light have chosen a new Ash." Dyson revealed his important 'news'.

"What? There was one of those hunt down a criminal things and we missed it?" Kenzi put forward sarcastically.

"Who?" Bo felt her stomach tighten at the idea. Of course she'd known someone would have to take the position that Lachlan had vacated, there was no way it was just going to remain open, but that the world was rolling on was proven to her in this moment.

"To answer your question Kenzi, no you didn't miss a hunt, the Ash was chosen for merit, not his participation and winning the hunt." Dyson clarified. "And to answer your question." He looked at Bo. "Hale." He said with a smile.

"Hale?" Bo looked at the wolf with complete surprise. "As in the siren Hale?" Her face began to slip into a broad smile.

"Score." Kenzi grinned brightly. "That's fricking awesome."

"He's a little less enthusiastic than you." Dyson admitted the reality of the situation. "I have something for you." He added reaching into his jacket he pulled out two white envelopes with gold embellishments; he passed one to Bo and the other to Kenzi.

Bo didn't ask what it was, she just looked at the very formal gold lettering of her name on the front before she broke the gold seal, taking out and looking over the very ornate invitation.

"We're invited to a party." She looked at Kenzi who was also opening hers and smiled. "Wow, Hale is the Ash."

"He is." Dyson confirmed the fact. "Though it's William Haley Francois Santiago now, or The Ash." He pointed out specifically to Kenzi.

"I'm not revising any of my Ash-hole jokes." Kenzi put forward instantly.

"Is there anything else he needs but for us to show up and look good?" Bo questioned still smiling at the idea that the intelligent and sensitive fae was now the man in charge of the light fae. In her mind he was as good a choice as any, but she did hope the position wouldn't change the Siren that she had come to love and trust.

"Actually Bo, he asked if you could fit in a visit before the coronation he would appreciate it, and Kenzi..." Dyson looked at the younger woman. "The invitation doesn't mention it specifically because he didn't want you to feel that you couldn't go if you didn't agree, but The Ash would be honoured if you would be his guest of honour for the evening." The wolf smiled as he told the woman the specific instructions Hale had asked of him.

"He's trying to make up for the last time I was his guest of honour." Kenzi grinned and tapped the card to her cheek. "I guess I can manage, does it mean I get a dress bought by the Ash?"

"There will be fittings arranged for you at the compound should you agree." Dyson nodded with a soft shake of his head, he had assured Hale that Kenzi would accept the chance to be the belle of the ball.

"I have friends in high places." Kenzi sang as she began to swig her beer.

"And what else does the new Ash have you doing?" Bo questioned.

"I have to deliver invitations to some other distinguished guests and I also have to visit Lauren." Dyson ran though his itinerary.

"Lauren? What does Hale want with Lauren?" Bo's body instantly went taut with worry. After all if Hale was an Ash now... well that was something she would have to deal with a soon as possible.

"Bo that's between The Ash and the doctor." His voice dropped a little.

"What has he said to you about her?" Bo challenged softly, knowing her next stop was the new Ash to discuss this with him directly.

"Nothing, he just asked me to deliver her invitation and to give her a formal letter, which she must sign for." Dyson took a slight breath and eased his hand under Bo's arm leading her a little away from Kenzi. "You cannot expect Hale to be the same Siren that he was before towards you Bo. He is the Ash now the leader of the Light fae, you are the unaligned." He said needlessly. "I don't have to point out the clash of interests there."

"You mean Lauren being treated like a slave." Bo pointed out directly.

"No." Dyson hissed in a whisper. "If you must know the letter gives Lauren a chance at precisely the opposite."

"What do you mean?" Bo leaned closer to him.

"Hale has plans to instigate a full investigation into Lauren's history and treatment over the last five years." Dyson began to explain. "In it he intends to examine all of the original documents of her exposure to and pact with the Light Fae, including all of the original Ash's journals and Lachlan's most recent handling of her." The wolf continued. "Which he explains to her in this letter." For the first time he pulled out a thick dark blue envelope from his jacket. Unlike the other ones, this was sealed with a more personal seal, that was obviously Hale's own. "In it he also advises her to leave."

"Advises her to leave?" All of Bo's features frowned at him. "What just pack a bag and run away before he does this examination?"

"If he can't prove mistreatment or indiscretion Bo, she will become his slave." Dyson breathed out. "You know Hale could not stand that."

"And going with this troll logic, she runs and becomes a fugitive?" Bo narrowed her eyes. "Give me the letters, I'm going to talk to our new Ash. Our interests may clash way before anyone thought they would." She held out her hand.

"You know I'm not going to do that." Dyson quickly put the letter back in his jacket. "And don't go to the compound, Hale isn't there, he is with his family."

Bo stared at him for a moment before she looked at Kenzi, the younger woman instantly cluing into the unspoken instruction. Kenzi chugged the rest of her beer as she headed out the door with her best friend in the lead.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Two**

By: The Rainbowwriters

"Dyson so shouldn't have told you where he was." Kenzi looked out the window of the 'greeting room' they'd been escorted into when they had arrived at the Santiago mansion unannounced, demanding audience with the intern Ash.

Unlike previous visits, the room had an enormous portrait of Hale above the mantle piece. A fact both of the women had softly commented on when they'd first walked in. Fresh flowers adorned ornate vases, spread liberally throughout the room to highlight the trophies and pictures of other important family and clan members. Of course Hale was now the brightest of them all, aspiring to the rank of Ash, on merit alone. A fact Kenzi had read twice in the elaborate invitation she'd received about his coronation Gala.

"It was like a flag to a bull, when is he going to get that?" Kenzi looked over an expensive looking ornate egg on a stand, but made herself put it down remembering where she was. It was indirectly Hale's house and she didn't steal from friends, much.

"Hopefully never, it gives me a great edge." Bo admitted waiting impatiently for the Siren to arrive. "I know this is new to him but talk about seriously stupid first decision." She fumed in a hiss to her best friend.

"I mean come on; hi Lauren, I'm going to do an enquiry about how we treated you like dirt and in the meantime you can run for your life until we feature you on 'The Fae's Most Wanted'." Kenzi agreed with the Succubus' assessment. "I think it's the office, it has cooties in it."

Bo actually looked like she might smile but was interrupted when the main door opened and Valarie stepped into the greeting room smiling at the two of them. The young Santiago was impeccably dressed in a shimming black cocktail dress, that clung to her curves and came to her mid thigh. She was clearly dressed to entertain the masses who had come to vie for privilege with the new Ash. In her hand Val brazenly cradled a martini glass, despite the early time of day.

"The Santiago's are triply blessed today." Val announced with a bright smile. "Come, come, father and William are in the dining room." She stepped aside and let them wander into the hallway beyond. "Drink?" She asked as she led them in the right direction as soon as they left the greeting room, further into the depths of the mansion.

"I'm fine." Bo admitted as she followed behind the beautiful woman, giving Kenzi a warning look that made the younger woman shrug.

When they were finally led into the grand dining room, Bo had to look around for a moment at the carved marble walls and elaborate tiled ceiling to convince herself that someone actually did own this over the top place to eat. As an interior set of doors were opened for them, it revealed a private dining room beyond the main hall, and Bo saw Hale's eyes coming up to her immediately from where he was stood near the head of the table.

"Bo, Kenzi!" The Siren said brightly, instantly taking long strides away from his father towards them. He was dressed as dapper as always, but now his style was just a little more put together, more power suit then hipster. "Boy am I glad to see you." He add pulling Kenzi into a tight hug as soon as he was close enough.

"I bet big boy." Kenzi hugged him back. "I have tentatively agreed to be your party date, but only if you're nice to Bo-Bo." She pulled back and gave him a serious look. "Let me go smooze the fam while you two talk business." She winked at him and moved over towards Val to order herself one of those drinks despite Bo's objection.

"Hale... first... congratulations." Bo smiled at him and moved forward to hug him. Remembering for a moment their struggle against the Garuda and how she truly believed the Siren was the right man for the job, it was the job she wasn't so sure about.

"Thank you." Hale hugged her briefly and then eased back. "You didn't have to come here Bo, I asked Dyson to ask if you would find time to come and see me, not for you to feel summoned." He pointed out with a smile. "You deserved some chill time."

"He did relay the message but I didn't come for that, I came to talk about Lauren. Can we?" She looked to a small offshoot room and was pleased when he led her over and closed the doors to cut them off from the others. "You want her to run?" She had to ask the question immediately not exactly sure what Hale had been trying to offer when he'd written this suggestion to Lauren.

For a moment Hale looked a little stunned and then took a breath, realizing a correspondence he thought would be private had ended up being the exact opposite.

"Dyson." He took the logical leap with a frown.

"I made him tell me." Bo admitted wanting to move the issue back to her. "I don't understand Hale, you know if you do an investigation you're going to find mistreatment and lies. I can tell you half of them, hell Lachlan threw her in the dungeon for four days for throwing a file vaguely in his direction."

"But I have to find facts." Hale pointed out the problem. "Indisputable facts." He sighed and brushed at his hair. "Which aren't as easy as the facts that we all know." He admitted to her the failings of the system. "This way I figure I can buy her weeks, maybe even months, she could find some freedom."

"Freedom? Being hunted by your underlings so she can be punished? She's done nothing wrong, why should she run?" Bo could feel her anger bubbling under the surface, as somehow again even Hale had been transformed into the Ash that wanted to prod her with threats to Lauren.

"If she stays I can't promise that the elders won't press me just to reinstate her status, before we know it she'll be a slave again, my slave." Hale felt his own body tense when he hissed the distasteful words. "And one of the first things I'm being asked to is place her under arrest."

"For what? Saving all of you by stabilizing the Naga venom?" Bo snapped at him, unable to believe there was another more crazy angle about this. "Nice way to say thank you."

"For being an active member in the death of an Ash." Hale breathed out. "She knew about and assisted in the plan that led to his demise."

"You are kidding me?" Bo's face showed her ultimate shock. "Under that rule we all should be going to the dungeon."

"You're not light fae." Hale shook his head. "We have no jurisdiction over you and any one else who might have known, like your grandfather... as he is the Blood King." He added in a lower whisper. "Is out of reach. Lauren was the only 'touchable' Light Fae who knew in advance of his plan."

"Lauren only did what the Ash ordered her to do." The Succubus couldn't believe at all how mired in ridiculous half-truths this had become.

"And servants to ancient Egyptian pharaohs were just loyal slaves, but they were still walled up in the tombs alive if the pharaoh they served died." Hale tried to express the lack of justice in both situations. "I've already had the paper work on my desk Bo, it's the only reason I know."

"You know this is all... bullshit." Bo finally couldn't hold her tongue anymore. "I didn't want to have to do this, I really didn't but... the old you made me a promise, and if the light fae can't recognize a hero when they have one I'm calling it in. My deal to be Lachlan's champion hinged on Lauren's treatment, I'm calling in what's owed to me. You leave her alone, you stop all these made up charges and you give her her freedom... to be with me."

"What?" Hale looked at Bo for a moment. "Lachlan promised you this?" He arched his eyebrow, an air of unreadable anticipation coming over him.

"He agreed that one of the only ways I'd be the champion was if the slave treatment of Lauren ended. He said as soon as she'd done his big task, which we all know was to save the venom, we would finalize things." Bo filled in the truth that had passed between them. "I'm calling in."

"Did he make it official Bo? Write it down, say it in front of witnesses?" The siren pushed having not seen any mention of this deal in any of the dead naga's writings.

"While we were trying to figure out how to save the world? Sure it was huge on Lachlan's priority." Bo shook her head. "He was making coffee in the clubhouse. He knew what I had to have in order to help. It's simple."

"It's not simple." Hale countered disappointed. "You're unaligned." He tried to make her understand. "To give you something, anything, least of all a prize slave because you say the old conveniently dead Ash said you could have her isn't going to fly."

"So wait, you've become the Ash and you're going to act the same as the old Ash? Do whatever the elders bully you into? Treat humans like slaves, hell prize slaves?" Bo could feel her anger fill her cheeks with colour. "Not only that, you want to charge Lauren with helping kill Lachlan because some elders are afraid of how big her brain is?"

"They just want to make sure she stays under control." Hale made the mistake of saying these words and he knew it as soon as he had uttered them. He felt the pressure of upsetting his friend, added to feeling the weight of the sudden burden of responsibility, and in the face of Bo of all people he cracked.

"Oh now I get it, I understand completely." Bo looked back to the closed door. "You're all scared of the super human doctor on one hand and on the other hand you're all afraid you won't have the only woman on earth who knows you all better than you know yourselves? The woman who finds cures to your plagues, who fixes your aches and pains, delivers your tentacled babies without a word of complaint. How could one human be so useful and the light Fae not shackle her to a microscope to do their bidding?"

"Bo please, you don't understand." Hale breathed out frowning slightly, trying to get her to just pause for a moment to talk this out with him.

"I don't understand? What exactly am I supposed to understand Hale? The first Ash had the love of her life cursed in order to entrap Lauren and tie her to the light fae. You don't call that mistreatment?" She fixed him with angry eyes. "The second Ash not only used her a slave but used her as a litmus test for how crazy angry he could make me. Then he tells her about how he saved Nadia when we all know I did, making her re-commit herself in case some wording of the first Ash's agreement might have been ruined by Nadia waking up. You don't call that a lie?" She stepped back from him. "You're my friend Hale, and I trust you... but I don't trust any Ash when it comes to Lauren, not one who is going to follow his human hating elders in condemning the woman I love to a lifetime of misery she doesn't deserve."

"That's why I want you to do it." Hale took a moment, letting Bo feel her anger with out him trying to interrupt. When he finally said something he wanted to make it count, it was his one chance to get the Succubus to listen. "I hadn't come to you yet because I am waiting for the coronation but I don't think they will press the issue of charges before then."

"You want me to do what?" Bo was thrown off a bit by his comeback, she'd been expecting apologies and explanations of how his hands were tied but not a request.

"You're a private investigator Bo, I am going to inform the elders that your agency is going to investigate Lauren's treatment by the Light Fae leadership over the last five years, you are unaligned and therefore impartial." The Ash began to outline his idea.

"While I'm not saying no." Bo had to admit the idea made easy sense; she'd gather a few facts, write down what she knew was true and then find them as guilty as hell. "But won't her being my girlfriend make them say I'm not impartial?"

"Then Kenzi would have to be lead investigator, you are an agency team aren't you?" Hale offered with a slight smile, trying to show her that he had no intention of being bullied by the elders. He was going to use every power and stall tactic within reason to get them to the coronation and then do what he could to prove how Lauren had been lied to and mistreated.

Bo had to take a moment to slow down the steam that she swore she could feel leaking out her ears to evaluate what Hale was saying. After all she knew in her heart the Siren wasn't malicious, evil or stupid so there had to be something to what he was offering. Clearly the offer was as simple as it sounded. He, as the Ash, would be the one guiding what did and did happen in regards to the doctor right now. The charges were on his desk but still up to his discretion, and he was going to give Kenzi as much time as he could to find the evidence they needed to free Lauren for good.

"Kenzi will need full access to everything, journals, notes, reports and anyone she feels needs to be interviewed." Bo outlined that she would agree to this idea, she knew if anyone Kenzi could be unbiased enough to sort through the Fae lingo and double meanings to point out the truth. At the very least Kenzi would give her warning if the investigation was being tampered with and Lauren was in such danger that she really did need to run.

"It would be an official investigation Bo, she would get everything she needed, as well as an expense account and full access to compound resources." Hale nodded that he was already arranging this to be the real deal. "She would have to sign an agreement to not divulge anything she discovered, but we can talk more about that after the Gala." He looked at Bo truly wanting her to understand he had thought about this and what he could do.

The succubus took a small step back and breathed out, taking another moment to look him up and down.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I just have bad karma with the office of The Ash." Bo admitted easily. "And... I'm just worried about Lauren. I don't know how she's going to react to all of this; an investigation, being unofficially charged with aiding the Ash's death."

"She doesn't know about the last bit and I'm not sure she should. It is the scared accusation of a few very conservative, very frail elders." Hale pointed out tactfully. "It's not a perfect solution I know that but it's what I could come up with in a pinch." The siren sighed softly. "Honestly Bo, I am so out of my league." He shook his head and rubbed at his brow. "I have a date book that looks like date book I wish I used to have, but instead of being filled with hot dates with even hotter women, it's filled with who the hell knows whats luncheon where yet another fae wants to sway me to their cause."

"Hang in there, as soon as you give us the nod I'll get Kenzi started, before then I'll prep her for what's coming." Bo admitted with a soft pat on his shoulder. "Don't let them push you around, you're the Ash now and you'll be a good one." She smiled her voice supportive.

-x-

To say that Lauren was surprised when she'd opened the door to see Dyson was an understatement. She had in fact decided that it was Bo from the moment she'd heard the knock, so when she had opened the door to see the wolf she'd just backpedalled and left it open for him. As always he looked imposing in his dark leather pants and vest, a black button down not doing anything to relax the outfit.

When Lauren reached the couch and sat down, she wasn't surprised to see that he had come in and closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for you Dyson?" She finally asked when he hadn't spoke, taking the sides of her stone grey cardigan to wrap them further around her body.

"I have a delivery for you." Dyson reached into his dark leather jacket and pulled out the letter from Hale and held it in his hand for a moment, not handing it over. "I need to stay while you read it and then I need you to sign a confirmation slip that you received it." He informed her, all the while keeping his body taut and tense, his tone professional.

"From the Ash?" Lauren tried to hide any shake in her hand as she held it out for the letter. It had been the 'polite' summons she'd expected for days now, and was ultimately part of the reason she knew she had to leave the safety of the club house. Bo wouldn't have been responsible for her actions if this summons had come while Lauren was there, and the doctor had known it was only a matter of time before it came and had to be dealt with.

"Yes, but not exactly." Dyson's hard stance softened slightly as he held out the letter. "Hale is the new Ash."

This news made the doctor's movement stutter a bit but her fingers closed around the envelope. She pulled it back to her lap and used her finger to slowly open the folded closure. She pulled out the sheets and began to read through them, her face a purposeful mask as she read through the complicated communication. A long moment of silence hung in the room, neither of them breaking it.

"Hale is the new Ash." Lauren finally repeated the wolf's words as she looked up at him, her eyes giving away her internal panic. The message had been thoughtful and clear, though Hale's language had been far less insulting then either Ash she'd previously dealt with. The most disturbing part was the addition at the bottom; the Siren's handwriting surprisingly neat, telling her that now would be the best time for her to run and that his intention was to do everything he could to delay any attempt to 'reclaim' her if she chose to do so. "He will make a very good Ash." She admitted folding the letter back up but holding it tightly in her hand.

"I have taken the day." Dyson kept his voice even. "If you need help."

From her seat, Lauren could be heard taking a loud slow breath clearly trying to take in and process everything that was happening.

"This is all..." Her voice was monotone. "A little overwhelming, I need time to think." She finally let her eyes look up to reach his.

"I can understand that, but the more time you take to do that, the less time you give yourself." Dyson pointed out rationally. "I can understand how you must be feeling, but Hale is trying to give you what you most want, what you deserve." His eyes remained locked on the blonde.

"With all due respect Dyson, you have no idea what I am feeling." Lauren finally pushed up from the couch, her look giving him a hint of her bubbling emotions. "And I appreciate what Hale is trying to do for me." She looked towards the door. "But please, I'd like some time alone."

"And with all due respect doctor, don't throw good intentions back in people's face, especially not the good intentions of The Ash." He underlined his voice a little short.

"Good intentions?" Lauren's eyes narrowed at him. "I understand that Hale cannot be held responsible for the sins of his predecessors but that still doesn't make this an easy decision. Especially when despite your attempt to make this a benevolent offer, the offer as it stands is still to run like a fugitive when I have done nothing wrong. I never did anything wrong, other than try to help sick people, because I am a doctor."

"Do you really think that if you ran the light fae elders would put any effort into coming after a human, even you?" Dyson gave her a look and then moved a little, but not towards the door as Lauren had requested, instead he moved over towards the kitchen area. "You wanted freedom Lauren and this is your chance, this is what you risked everything for, this is what you put Kenzi and Bo in danger for, what Bo nearly put herself at war with the light fae for." He listed off the reasons. "Are you really so selfish that you're going to make what they did for you mean nothing?"

"Get out." Lauren pointed to the door, trying to calm the rare torrent of rage that the wolf was stirring inside her. That he was standing there accusing her of being ungrateful for anything Bo and Kenzi had done was absurd.

"Lauren..." Dyson didn't move, his stance almost defiant to her request.

"You are standing there telling me about freedom, taunting me with the idea that if I just pack up my meagre things and ride off into the sunset then everything in my life with be perfect and happy, when you have never experienced a day of slavery in your life." The doctor planted her feet. "All I ever wanted was for Nadia to be well and happy." She pointed over to the sanded down patch of concrete. The deep darkness of the stain of blood might be gone but it was still more than visible against the uniform grey that covered the rest of the floor. "Will I ever be free of that? Is there anywhere on earth you can tell me to run to that will free me from that?"

"Have it your way, we were only trying to help." Dyson shook his head and finally began walking to the door.

"I believe that Hale was, but we both know there is something else you want to get out of it." Lauren knew the cutting words were unusual for her but clearly from the moment he'd begun his 'I understand' monologue he had been painting a giant target on his chest and she didn't have the control to edit herself.

The wolf turned and stared at the blonde narrowing his eyes, almost shocked by her tone.

"That comment isn't even worth a retort. I'm not human, emotions like jealousy are not motivation for me as they are to people like you." He blinked slowly. "You know Bo isn't capable of being in a relationship with you or any human." He added the hint of a smile hidden in his tense jaw. "You understand her biology, her make up, her species better than all of us." He moved and pulled open the door and turned in the open door way. "Who she chooses to fill her bed when you are gone is up to her doctor."

"Oh please Dyson." Lauren cut him off having been shaking her head the entire time. "Say whatever you want, but the fact that you have already envisioned the idea of who she will fill her bed with when I'm gone proves what you feel deep inside." She moved over towards him to take the door in her hand, wanting to prove in all ways that she wasn't intimidated or afraid of him. "No matter what happens in the future, just remember I might just be a human in your eyes but when you threw yourself at her feet whole again, she picked me."

Dyson shook his head for a moment fending off the words.

"I came here to help you, not to be insulted." He closed his eyes slowly. "Think about what you are being offered Doctor. I can leave the car here until tomorrow, no longer."

Lauren gave him a stiff nod, contented when he finally walked through the door frame and she pressed the door closed after him. She waited a few moments before she slipped the lock into place and turned to rest her back against the door. She stayed there for a long time, feeling the hot flow of lava like anger through her body.

"What am I going to do?" Lauren asked the question out loud before moving back to re-read Hale's letter and try to sort out what had just happened.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Three**

By: The Rainbowwriters

Now that they had left the Santiago mansion, nestled in an exclusive suburb of the city, and had returned to tall skyscrapers and thin streets, the Camaro came to an impatient stop at a traffic light and Bo tapped her fingers against the steering wheel.

"I am so hungry." Kenzi whined as she raided the middle console and came up with what looked like a half eaten boiled candy of some kind and a ripped in half, melted stick of gum. "This yours?" She held up the red and white striped half sucked mint, making the instant decision that it was the potentially safer of the two.

"What?" Bo looked over, her fingers still tapping the wheel nervously out of rhythm to the sound on the radio. After all what she really wanted right this moment was to be at Lauren's apartment already. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well think harder because it makes a difference, if it's yours I can eat it, if it's one of your snacks I don't want to chance it." Kenzi turned it over and looked at it a little closer.

"It's mine, from the coffee shop near Lauren's." Bo finally placed the origin of the striped red and white mint. Vaguely remembering taking it out of the bowl near the cashier and taking it out of her mouth before she'd finished it because of a phone call. "Kenzi... I have to talk to you about something." She managed to get the car a half block forward before the traffic snarled them to a standstill again.

"Go ahead talk." Kenzi leaned back in her seat and popped the mint in her mouth as she put her feet up on the dash board. "Sounds serious, did the Siren upset you because I meant what I said I won't be hanging off his arm for the party if he did, dress fittings for a princess or not."

"No, Hale is doing his best to make things right." Bo began to follow along with the heavy traffic as it lurched forward a few meters. "He needs hard solid facts to prove that Lauren was mistreated, lied to and that she should be given her freedom. He wants our investigative firm to investigate how she's been treated for the last five and a half years. Specifically you, because you are unaligned and impartial."

"What? No way, I don't do paperwork." Kenzi pulled her feet off the dash and sat up more in her seat. "I'll do anything else; beat things with weird fat sticks, chop things with a katana, play nurse maid to spoiled fae teenagers, but not paperwork, Bo." She whined as she listed off things on her fingers as proof of how far she'd go. "I don't even do our paperwork."

"Kenzi, seriously..." Bo looked sideways at her in the car. "I know you hate paperwork but this may be the only way to ensure Lauren is safe." She quickly pulled off into a side alley, nearly taking out a courier who was using the sidewalk to beat the traffic. "Some of the elders, they want to blame her for Lachlan dying, they're saying that by extracting his venom she left him defenceless to the Garuda and thus aided in his death. We both know that is just spin, but Hale needs help, which means you need to do paperwork. Please." She blurted out the entire problem as she used the shortcut to park the car for a moment while she made Kenzi understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Bullshit." Kenzi slapped her hand hard against the dashboard and stared at her best friend.

"Exactly, Lauren's choices at the moment are; go back to being a slave and possibly blamed for the Ash's death, run and be a fugitive of the fae world, or we get the facts Hale needs to free her properly." Bo tried to outline exactly what they were up against. "Without something written down none of the elders will believe that Lachlan agreed to her being free if I was the champion."

"Fae suck." Kenzi summed up with a huff. "But Bo..." She looked at her friend with a grimace again. "We're talking about five years of paper work." She groaned at the idea, mounds of papers and books springing up in her mind's eye. "Do you know how much paper work that is likely to be?"

"Kenzi, I know I'm asking a lot but please." Bo turned, ignoring the loud horn blast of someone that had to go around the badly parked Camaro. "Hale said he's already appointed you an assistant and the job comes an expense account. He wants it all to be legit, you'll get your contract as soon as he's crowned."

"Expense account?" Kenzi's head perked up a little but then she frowned again. "I don't know Bo, what if I can't find what we need, then you'll hate me, like forever."

"No, I would never hate you." Bo shook her head softly. "But I do trust that if there is anything to find, you'll find it."

"What happens to your girl while I'm looking?" Kenzi asked the question she wasn't sure had been addressed yet.

"I don't know, I don't even know how Lauren is going to react yet." Bo made the gentle admission. "This is all so messed up."

"You wanna drop me off before you go to see Dr. Hotpants?" Kenzi offered her tone softening dramatically. "If you give me a twenty I can promise to stay out of your hair all afternoon." She winked with a grin. "I can sit in a coffee shop and think about a good pair of detective boots, my first essential expense account purchase. It's best to have a plan before you sign your name on the dotted line right?" She smiled at her best friend.

"Signature." Bo felt a sudden cold feeling enter her stomach. "Oh no Dyson please don't have done what I think you've done yet." She suddenly threw the car into gear and tore off down the road, throwing Kenzi back against her seat. The younger woman having to give a loud cough to dislodge the mint from the back of her throat in protest to the erratic launch.

-x-

The rest of the drive over to Lauren's had been filled with several requests by Kenzi to slow down and even a sly attempt to distract her with 'fake' heart attack, but all had been ignored by the brunette. It had become very clear that the Succubus was now convinced Dyson had not gone to make his other deliveries before he'd raced over to find the Doctor. It was a theory that Kenzi couldn't disagree with, despite her racking her brain for a way to calm the Succubus down.

As always there was a space outside the expensive building that held the Doctor's condo, and as one wheel came to sharply rest against the curb Bo shut off the car. Fumbling in her jacket, she found some bills and handed them to Kenzi. Silently urging her to hang around but get something to eat, before Bo made her way into the building and up to Lauren's place alone. The younger woman, well versed in her best friend's way of doing things, shook her head and checked her watch knowing that if Bo wasn't back in the next five minutes, she was going to be awhile.

Sprinting up the stairs, Bo banged loudly on Lauren's door a second time when the first time she wasn't answered. She knew Lauren must be in there, or at least she prayed she was.

Eventually, after what to the succubus seemed like an eternity the door eased open, though as if unsure who to expect her visitor to be Lauren stood anxiously leaning against the door looking out. As soon as she saw Bo standing there her eyes widened slightly, relief flooding them the next moment.

"Bo." She whispered the succubus name almost silently.

"Lauren." Bo moved to her immediately, not pausing as she often did to read Lauren's body language and emotions. She slipped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close to her own body in a tight embrace.

Initially holding her body tense in Bo's arms the blonde let her muscles relax into the comfort of the other woman's embrace. All of the turmoil of the last hour threatening to overwhelm her just moments before, finding a balance in the succubus' arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked after a moment doing her best to regroup and steady herself, suddenly worried as to the reason why Bo had arrived unexpectedly at her doorstep. "Did something happen? I thought you and Kenzi were taking it easy and having a day to yourselves." She did more to calm herself.

"I know... about the letter." Bo clued her in not moving away so much as just moving back enough to see the blonde's face.

"What?" Lauren pulled back completely, taking the comment completely the wrong way. "You do? For how long?" She backed up more as her mind began spinning.

"Not more than an hour or so. Dyson came to the Dal to deliver invitations to the coronation or whatever they call it, he told me about the letter Hale was sending you. I went straight to talk to Hale to figure out this insanity. I made it very clear that no one is making you do anything anymore." Bo watched her retreat but didn't pick up on the blonde's drastic misinterpretation. "He's calling an official impartial investigation, Kenzi is going to go through the documents to prove how you were lied to and mistreated."

Lauren continued to back up and sat down on the edge of the couch, putting her hand up to her head and rubbing her brow slightly. Her spiralling thoughts were calmed as she listened to Bo's explanation and then tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"But when it comes down to it none of that matters." Bo moved over to where she had sat down and knelt in front of her. "No one is going to make you do anything, I won't let them."

"I..." Lauren began but stopped. "Hale is asking Kenzi to do the investigation?" She focused in on one of the points.

"Yes, the last thing Hale wants is for you to be his property." Bo repeated the fact hating the distasteful words. "He knows you deserve to be free, and he wants to make it so no one can ever take that away from you. I don't understand how the whole system works but he says Kenzi's investigation will be able to make it indisputable."

"Only if it proves that at any time any one acted unlawfully." Lauren shook her head a little. "Dyson delivered his letter but I felt sure it was more of an invitation to just leave rather than a genuine attempt at some kind of redemption as it were, especially with the not so subtle slant that was added." She rolled her eyes softly.

"What not so subtle slant?" Bo put her hands on Lauren's knees.

"Oh nothing, I was just upset and a little blind sided by the letter." Lauren shook her head, not wanting to start a discussion on the subject of the wolf. "Dyson was just underlining that I don't have the luxury of taking my time when thinking about this." She tried to appease her with the bare facts. "I have twenty four hours before my none traceable car is withdrawn from the deal." She sighed tightly. "And just a couple of remarks made it feel more like a 'can I carry your bags' conversation, than a 'can I get your signature' one."

"I'm sorry, Dyson had no right to do that." Bo shook her head, a sticky note going up in her head to clip the wolf's ear when she saw him. "The truth is Lauren that things are complicated but no matter what Dyson said running is not the only option. I don't want to lose you." She added her voice softer.

"I just don't know what to do Bo." Lauren admitted pushing back to lean against the back padding on the couch seat. "I knew this, something like this was going to happen, it had to, I just wanted what we had to last a little longer." She admitted selfishly brown eyes meeting Bo's.

"You are not a slave and I am not going to let anyone do anything to you." Bo vowed to her in a serious honest voice. "This is going to last..." She squeezed Lauren's leg softly. "No matter what the light fae want to try to do. Lachlan and I had a deal, and it is going to be honoured one way or another."

"You made a deal with Lachlan over me?" Lauren's frown was deep and confused as she stared at Bo.

"Yes." Bo nodded softly, her eyes loving. "I told him I wouldn't be his champion if he didn't give you your freedom, I know I didn't think to get it written down because of the whole end of the world thing, but I know that he knew and was in agreement."

"How?" Intelligent brown eyes looked at Bo, the blonde's scientific mind obviously going over facts and coming up with the notion that it made no sense for Lachlan to make any deal with Bo that involved her.

Lauren was a separate entity to Bo, in no way tied to her or managed by her. An arrangement on how Kenzi was treated by the light fae might make some kind of sense, but one mentioning her by name made none. Bo had no interactivity in her official life, wasn't responsible for anything in her fae life, had no sway or hold over the Ash in respect to anything 'Lauren'.

"That makes no sense." Lauren eventually worded some of her confusion, shaking her head she carefully got up off the couch around Bo's crouched form. "He was just playing with you Bo, getting you to do what he wanted you to do, telling you what you wanted to hear." She offered the only suggestion she could come up with, hating that this had to be the answer.

"No, Lauren." Bo was forced to stand up and watched every move the blonde made. "I know he was playing games, always playing games, but he also knew that I was serious about the condition. He knew I loved you, and he knew I wasn't going to settle for anything but your freedom again." She felt her breathing get heavier. "And he knew... I knew that he'd tricked you." She let the words slip out knowing the watershed they would soon be coming with the admission.

"Tricked me?" Lauren drew in a slightly staggered breath. "Bo, what are you talking about?" She frowned, her eyes not pulling away from the brunette's.

"He tricked you into re-pledging yourself to him, he lied when he told you that he'd been the one to wake up Nadia." Bo's emotions played over her face. "The whole time he was playing games."

"What?" Lauren's voice was a coarse whisper. "But..." She looked briefly at the stained floor and then backed up a little more.

"I have always loved you Lauren, even when I couldn't admit it to myself..." The Succubus found herself talking before she had even decided she was going to be this honest. "When I found out about Nadia all I wanted was to give you back the woman you loved, to give you back your life and your freedom. Lachlan found out about the shaman the old Ash had used and I did what I had to to wake Nadia up, but then he even used that against us by getting you to dedicate yourself again because of his lies." She explained the basics of the events that had led to her ultimatum to Lachlan.

"You." Brown eyes came back up to look at Bo. "You saved Nadia." Lauren felt her hand shake as she rested it lightly against her chest, blinking rapidly for a moment. "I... This..." She wet her suddenly dry lips with a quick pass of her tongue.

"Lachlan told me at the time that if I told you what I was doing, it would nullify my quest, but I'm sure now that was just him scamming me to capture you." Bo tried to make the situation clear to her. "That's why I know Kenzi will find things to prove the truth; the old Ash's diaries admit what he did to Nadia to get your dedication; there are travel records to prove it wasn't the Ash that went to the Shaman." She stopped her run down of the evidence, seeing the pain in her lover's face. "I wanted you to have her back Lauren, so that you wouldn't be in so much pain, and so that you could be free." Her voice lowered to a whisper.

"Thank you." Lauren's words were almost silent and in an oddly hollow tone, as she held on to herself. Leaning a little on the stair railing that she had backed into.

"Lauren, I want you to come back to my place, until we can sort this out." Bo began to walk closer to her, slowly and deliberately. "So I can protect you."

"No Bo, I..." Lauren took a step in place for ever step Bo took towards her. "I need you to leave." Brown eyes flickered between Bo and the door.

"What are you going to do? Run?" Bo asked almost feeling overwhelmed with her own panic.

"I don't know, no, I..." Lauren shook her head. "I need to think." She frowned her eyes a little glassy as she actually looked at Bo for the first time in a long while. "I really need to think."

"You really want me to leave?" Bo couldn't believe what was being asked of her. After all she had literally laid out everything she could on the floor, including her intense deep love for Lauren and the fact it had guided a lot of her decisions.

"I have to do what is right Bo, what is best, for everyone." Lauren kept her head up, her jaw locking.

"No, you have to do what is best for you." Bo pointed out the immediate difference seeing the almost 'robot' like Doctor that the past had created coming to the surface again. "You need to do what you want to do. When Nadia fell ill, I know why you bartered your life away to them, I completely understand how when faced with only that hope you took it. I even understood when you pledged your life again to Lachlan for waking her, but you don't owe them anything now. You are a hero of the fae, one of the team that killed the Garuda, you have saved more fae and helped more fae then anyone can count. It's time to live for Lauren."

As Bo spoke a complex play of emotions openly clouded the blondes face, her eyes briefly closing in pain and heartache at the memories and the feelings the words made surface, only opening again when Bo stopped talking. Then, with her jaw still clenched Lauren took two long slow deep breaths and four long strides across the room. She put both her hands on Bo's cheeks and kissed the succubus hard and fast, with deep passion and instant fire. Pressing her tongue deeply into the succubus' mouth, exploring it intensely for a long moment before pulling their faces apart, her breath hot and fast against the brunette's lips as she looked into brown eyes.

For the first time, with all the words that had passed since Bo had come through the door, the succubus finally felt as if she and Lauren were on the same page. The intense kiss and deep stare told her that the blonde was indeed ready to live for herself, and also Bo hoped it was a solidifying of the idea that 'Lauren' didn't run. The blonde was too strong and too forthright for running, after all she hadn't run from the plague, or Nadia's sickness. She hadn't run when the feelings between them had gotten complicated, simply Lauren didn't run.

Convincing herself of this core idea, Bo moved to kiss the blonde again, letting the deep emotions coursing through her body filter into the love and almost addictive need she had for Lauren. No matter what else right now was uncertain, Bo wanted Lauren to know she was solidly beside the blonde through anything. Just as she always had been.

-x-

"Hungry?" Dyson arched his eyebrow as he looked at the huge plate of food that Kenzi had in front of her. As the word had broke the silence, he was already pulling up a chair to sit at her table at the restaurant she'd chosen close to Lauren's place.

"Dude, are you like stalking me or something?" Kenzi literally jumped, dropping the forkful of salad that she was eating. She grabbed her glass of pop, chewing on the straw for a moment. "And you shouldn't point out how much or little a woman is eating, it's rude." She scowled at him, slapping at his hand as he reached for a french fry.

"I was just in the area." Dyson leaned back in the chair and shrugged.

"Liar." Kenzi shook her head at him. "You were keeping an eye on Hotpants." She summed up the truth for him. "Transparent much." She added under her breath.

Dyson frowned as he looked at her, though Kenzi was usually very blunt and honest about most things, she wasn't usually cutting to the point of offensive.

"The Ash asked me to keep an eye on her, to help if I could." He defended his presence.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." The frown on Kenzi's face was a little unreadable. "So how did she take it?" The younger woman turned her attention back to her plate of food.

"She needs some time." Dyson summed up. "But I think she will do the right thing."

"The right thing?" Kenzi paused again. "You mean buckle down and hang in there while I prove that the last two Ashes have been ass-holes?" She looked at him with the 'I dare you to challenge me' look. "You know that her running away isn't an answer to anything, even if they don't track her down and drag her back, Bo won't let her just go."

The wolf's brow narrowed, momentarily interrupted by the waitress who he gave a nod to when offered coffee.

"Even if freedom is what she deserves?" Dyson finally turned the question back around.

Kenzi leaned back a little and grabbed some fries, sticking them in a small pool of ketchup.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you think that she should pack her bags and leave. Forget the prejudice, forget the other feelings, you really think her best option is to go?" She pointed the little parcel at him and then ate it.

Dyson took a long slow breath in through his nose, leaning back as she had.

"Why does everyone keep accusing me of being prejudice?" He looked down running his finger over a diamond pattern in the plastic table cloth.

"Dude are you serious?" Kenzi put down another mouthful of fries and then moved purposely to push some salad aside to clear a space on her plate. "This fry is Bo." She picked up a rather odd shaped fry and laid it in the space. "This fry is the doc." She picked up a very long and straight fry and laid it on the plate with the Bo fry, squishing the ends together at one point.

"Kenzi?" Dyson growled her name under his breath as she began the odd demonstration of Bo and Lauren's relationship.

"Hold on, this fry is you." She picked up one with ketchup on the end, she squished the ketchup free end onto the free end of the Bo fry. "Oh now I wonder what shape this makes."

With her fork she pushed the messy ketchup end of the Dyson fry closer to the Lauren one but didn't connect them together. The triangle it created though crude was obvious.

"Now when you were Norn-ed, as I like to call it, you detached yourself from said triangle." She poked Dyson away with the fork. "But I de-norn-ed you."

"And everyone expects me to be making up for lost time?" Dyson summed up with a nod, that he was getting the basic idea of her display.

"Exactly, Dyson fry goes crazy." She picked up the fry and spun it around a little, a spray of red ketchup staining the once white area of the plate. "And even Bowsie told me about the; 'Bo I have my love back' - 'that's nice, I slept with Lauren last night' conversation." She added with a shrug for the situation this left him in.

"That was... unfortunate timing." He bristled remembering what Lauren had just said to him in her apartment.

"Yeah, and going back to what we talked about in the Dal, post Garuda party, Bo needs you to be impartial right now, no matter how hard that is." Kenzi's voice was soft and compassionate. "Now honestly if you think that the Doc should pack up and leave tell us, but back it up with evidence, don't make it sound like a boy who wants his toy back. You understand the way the fae work better than us, better than Bo does especially. She needs your perspective Dyson."

The ancient fae seemed to weigh up his response, seriously considering all that Kenzi had said to him.

"If she runs she will never be free, no matter what Hale does to mitigate the firestorm that would event from losing the doctor. The legend of a human who had escaped not only slavery but the Ash's ownership itself, would forever be a trophy any number of fae would bring in if they spotted her no matter how little the obvious reward." Dyson leaned forward as he made the straightforward assessment. "My greater problem is Bo. If Lauren stays and no breech of contract can be found, I don't know how Bo won't... well be Bo." His frown pulled the corners of his mouth deeply down. "Thus putting the fledgling Ash into a position to have to not only discipline the doctor but also the unaligned Succubus."

"One problem at a time." Kenzi pointed out with a soft shake of her head. "Now that I have you all even and logical." She grabbed her pop again. "In your opinion would the doc be better off at the crack shack until all this is done? I mean is she in any danger?"

"No, as long as she is continuing to doctor most of the light fae elders, obeying the rule of the Ash while the official investigation continues there would be no reason for any action against her." Dyson spelled out the acceptable course of things.

"Whoa there, you expect her to work while this goes on?" Kenzi shook her head and put her glass down. "No chance wolf boy."

"I am not suggesting Lachlan's eighteen hour days Kenzi." Dyson's mouth curled into a soft smile. "I'm talking about her usual roster, probably even a reduced one of Hale's design. No need for curfews or confinement to the compound, but she must appear to be completely compliant to the Ash while the investigation goes on."

"And the Bo fry goes crazy." Kenzi shook her head slightly at the conditions likely to be applied to the doctor, knowing her best friend's likely reaction.

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Four**

By: The Rainbowwriters

The position of the naked blonde and brunette on the lower steps in Lauren's apartment may not have looked particularly practical or comfortable but as far as the either woman was concerned it was the equivalent of laying on a dais in a heavenly dimension, because they were together, their bodies still warm from making love and for the blonde at least, things felt calmer even if in reality they hadn't actually changed.

"I don't think I've ever made love on a staircase before." Lauren smiled softly as she somewhat reluctantly moved to flick her hair over her shoulder, she then reached out and drew her finger tips over Bo's shoulder lightly.

"Ditto." Bo let out a long breath, not sure how long it had taken the passion that had overtaken them to play out, but she knew no matter how long it had been it was so intense that she was still feeling reverberations of pleasure from head to toe. She looked up behind them. "To count a staircase do you have to christen each stair?" She grinned at Lauren.

Lauren smiled even more drawing her finger tip across Bo's shoulder and then over her collar bone, dipping down between her breasts as she leaned to kiss her tenderly.

"I think I'd push for a blanket." She eased her body weight onto her side slightly and with her free hand extracted her grey cardigan from under her. "My cardigan won't survive the whole stairs." She breathed out content and eased her body back to where it had been. "When did it start getting dark?" She asked focusing briefly to the slightly dimmer light that was coming in from the large window right next to the stairs.

"I wonder." Bo smiled at her taking the light sweater from her and tossing it with the rest of their clothing. "How about we put just throw some things in a bag, get whatever takeout you want most and head back to my house?"

It was obvious from the deep look of contemplation on the blonde's face that it wasn't the succubus' suggestion she was thinking about.

"Bo?" She said eventually. "If I didn't run would you feel..." She paused momentarily searching for the right word. "Cheated?" Offering it hesitantly as if not sure it summed up her meaning adequately.

Bo's face literally blanked with confusion at Lauren's words as she reached out to play with a few strands of blonde hair that had trailed over Lauren's shoulder, making the blonde realize that how left field the suggestion had been.

"When he was here Dyson reminded me of how much you and Kenzi risked at my expense. How hard you tried when I was..." Lauren tried to explain what she had meant but stopped not wanting to mar the moment by reminding either of them of the past. "If I didn't take this chance, would you feel that I had just..."

"Lauren..." Bo changed her position and reached up to cup Lauren's cheek. "I don't want you to run, you're not a criminal, you deserve to be free. Everything Kenzi and I did we did willingly, you didn't make us do any of it, and I know both of us would do it all again." She vowed strongly. "If you run, you leave, and if you leave..." Bo looked down and felt her body shake a little as she breathed out. Shaking her head the succubus changed what she was about to say. "I don't want you anywhere I'm not." She leaned in and brushed their lips together, her hand shaking a little more as she ran it over blonde hair. "I want you to be with me Lauren, not just... not like we have been... more like, a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Lauren repeated the word her voice small. "But Bo..." She tried to keep herself together as she tried to work out a response.

"I know." Bo began as she moved up to sit on the same step as Lauren, her face serious and emotional. "I'm a succubus, and I also know that you more than anyone understand what that means, probably more than I do. And I know I'm probably the worst person to even try to live up to what it would mean because of what I am, but I know I love you Lauren." She put her hand over Lauren's on the wooden step. "I'm crazy without you, I need you in my life all the time, I want to know that you know how much you mean to mean every day."

At Bo's words something inside Lauren's head froze. It wasn't that they were words she didn't wanted to hear, far from it. To hear Bo admit what she was feeling was amazing but, it was one thing too much for her already crowded to over flowing brain, and here in the apartment that... She couldn't finish the thought.

"Bo." Lauren turned her hand under Bo's to curl her fingers around it. "I love you." She summed up looking back at the succubus, her dark brown eyes glistening slightly. But, it's..." Almost unbidden her eyes looked out into the condo, falling briefly on the tell tale stain on the concrete floor. "It's too soon Bo."

As soon as Lauren's eyes shifted their focus Bo realized how insanely badly timed her comment had been.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, of course it is." Bo immediately started to kick herself for being so insensitive and callous.

Lauren felt a strange coldness begin to fill her stomach, replacing the warm pleasure that had so recently consumed her. Drawing her legs up from the lower steps she pulled herself free of Bo and then separated their hands.

"I'm the one who's sorry." She whispered, turning she pushed herself up to stand, rapidly forcing her somewhat unwilling feet up the stairs away from the succubus.

At the same time Bo closed her eyes listening to an internal replay of what seemed like a thousand voices. Echoes of things said, opinions made and hearts broken. Then one voice stood out over the back ground melee; Kenzi, with all of her words of support, gentle criticism and constant love, telling her above all not to back down from what she felt.

"Lauren, no." Bo shook her head her voice heavy with emotion. "I'm not sorry for loving you, I'm not sorry for wanting to be with you. This might not be the right time, and I get that, but it doesn't mean I'm sorry that we just made love or that I know in my heart you are the one I want Lauren."

The blonde stopped her retreat and took an obviously deep breath before retracing her steps.

"Oh Bo..." Lauren began, her voice thick with un-shed tears, "I'm not sorry I love you, and I'm certainly not sorry about the things we share." She shook her head joining Bo on the step where she was stood. "And like I've told you before Bo, you have changed my life so much," She blinked slightly and once more cupped the succubus' cheek. "What I feel for you..." She paused briefly and rolled her eyes. "I don't even understand." She admitted. "It's bigger and stronger than anything I've ever felt." She smiled slightly. "I just don't know if either of us are ready for a label like girlfriend." She pointed out. "For me it comes with a lot more than just a label." She made the simple fact clear. "And maybe one day." She stroked Bo's cheek. "But not yet, not right now." She shook her head and then looked deeply into Bo's eyes, her tone softening as she reached her hand a little further around the back of Bo's head and leaned in and pressed their lips together. "I like the term lover." She said softly.

Having listened very closely to all of what Lauren had said, Bo had felt herself seesaw between happiness and panic and back again. She clearly understood how complicated their lives were when you considered everything that had happened in the past but at the same time she knew how she felt and now she was beginning to understand more how Lauren felt. So many times they didn't speak about their emotions, just lived them but at this moment Bo felt more naked then her lack of clothing made her.

"Lover." She repeated the word, a smile pulling over her face that reached her eyes. "I like lover."

"Are you sure?" Lauren smiled back stepping even closer and sliding her arms around the naked succubus.

"Yes, because I think we both know what that means to us, what an important and special label it is." Bo admitted putting her arms around Lauren's body in turn. "Everyone is always talking badly about labels but sometimes they are good things I think." She looked deeply into the doctor's dark eyes. "Lauren, my lover." She whispered.

"You know where the guest room is, can I interest you in meeting me there after I've slipped to the bathroom?" The smile on Lauren's face was more relaxed and happy than before.

"I'll be waiting, Lover." Bo let her tongue roll around the word as she said it, letting Lauren slip off further up the stairs, their hands clasped together until the distance slowly forced them to pull apart.

-x-

It was hours later when Bo opened her eyes and somewhat unwillingly moved her head from where it was nestled into blonde hair. She only did so because she could hear persistent but not loud knocking from the door downstairs. For a long moment the succubus seriously considered just ignoring it, after all who ever it was wasn't exactly trying very hard to get anyone's attention, not even hard enough to rouse her sleeping lover.

It was only as Bo focused that she felt her muscles tensing, who ever had been knocking had stopped, but there was still a noise at the door, This time the noise sounding far more like whoever it was was now trying to gain access to the apartment.

"Lauren, angel, don't wake up I just need the little succubus room." she kissed the blonde's cheek and eased out off the bed, grabbing a robe she wrapped it around herself as she jogged silently down the steps. Detouring slightly Bo picked up a vase that she found near the stairs and then pulled the door wide open with the vase raised high over her head.

"Shit balls Bo!" Crouching by the key hole with a lock pick stuck into it, Kenzi looked up with wide blue eyes as she covered her head with her hands. Bo immediately lowered the weapon and stared at her.

"You're breaking in?" She had to give a soft chuckle as she turned around moving to replace the vase.

"Yes, I'm breaking in, do you have any idea what time it is?" Kenzi straightened up and slipped her lock pick tools back into her jacket pocket. "I thought something bad had happened to you two." She went on. "I mean I hung out for as long as I could in the cafe, then moved to the coffee shop but they get suspicious when you hang around for like, hours." She stressed how long it had been. "When I swung by and saw the car I was really tempted to just steal it and drive home, but then it struck me that something might have happened to you and after guilt tripping myself for a while, then sitting on the door step like I was waiting for my folks to get home from work, I decided to just come and check on the pair of you." She paused again as she leaned against the door frame, putting her hands in her jacket pockets with a smile. "But I'm guessing from the attire, that you two are okay." Her smile looked genuinely happy.

"Yeah, we're good." Bo gave a smug smile as she moved to turn on a brighter light than the automatic one over Lauren's lab desk. "Sorry... for losing track of time. Why don't I get Lauren packed up and we can head home?"

"You didn't even manage twenty four hours without her at the club house Bo." Kenzi laughed as she looked into the apartment from the door, smiling even more when she took in the sight of clothes strewn on the bottom few stairs. "Did you guys even make it upstairs?" She pointed out shaking her head.

"Not right away." Bo blushed a little at her best friend. "We also talked about some things, like you suggested." She admitted softly.

"I didn't suggest anything." Kenzi feigned innocence. "What level packing are we talking about here? Club house level or Malibu level?" The younger woman interjected just a little level of seriousness.

"Club house, just some clothes and things she'll need." Bo walked over closer to her best friend. "I appreciate how on side you're being about all of this Kenz, really. I know Lauren isn't always your favourite person, but... many presents for you."

"I don't need presents Bo-Bo." Kenzi shook her head. "I need you happy." She moved and hugged Bo briefly. "And ground rules, ground rules are good." She added easing back to look at the succubus with a grin.

"Ground rules are fair." Bo grinned at her and backed up to the stairs to pick up the clothes left on the floor there. "Make a list while I get Lauren started."

"I'll be in the car, let you do your thing." Kenzi backed up too.

"Kenz, you don't have to wait in the car, make yourself comfortable, with you around Lauren and I might be able to stay focused." Bo teased winking at Kenzi as she walked up the stairs.

-x-

Finally managing to get his three advisers out of the door Hale sat back in the high backed leather chair in his office and breathed out hard. He wasn't even the Ash yet and he was being driven half mad with demands of either his time or his opinion on something. It was being made worse with the crazy preparations being made for the up coming party, even when Hale did get five minutes to himself, a menu or a seating chart was pushed under his nose for review or appraisal.

Letting his mind focus for a moment on the thought of the party a smile spread across the Siren's face and he pushed up from his chair and moved to the door. As he opened it, the guard outside stood up ready to move anywhere with him. With a quick shake of his head Hale assured him his presence wasn't necessary.

Managing to walk away down the hallway alone, Hale pulled his suit jacket straight and slipped one hand into his pant pocket as he walked up to a large set of double doors, knocking on them with his free hand before opening it and walking in.

The well lit interior was a hive of activity, with bolts of material stacked against the walls and at least five people kneeling or moving around a stepped platform central to the room. On the platform was Kenzi with her arms up over her head as another woman was measuring her small body.

"How is it going?" He asked giving nods to the various fae who stopped what they were doing, bowing immediately at his interruption. It was only when he actually looked at Kenzi that he realized she was only wearing a black bra and panty set. "Sorry, sorry eyes averted." He turned so he was still close enough to talk to Kenzi but not openly looking at her.

Kenzi actually smiled at the siren's chivalry.

"It's going." She replied as the fae slowly slipped out of the room closing the doors as they left. "I think I've decided on the fabric and the design." The young woman stepped off the small platform. "Though it was nearly impossible to convince whatever her name was not to include something dead somewhere on my person." She made 'ick' face even though he couldn't see. "What is it about you fae and having to kill things and show them off?" She reached for the robe that was hung on one of the over sized mirrors and slipped it on.

"Dead things are considered tradition but I can see your objection." Hale admitted. "What colour did you finally decide on? I know they'll be excited to finally be able to start on my suit." He smiled to himself knowing that usually it would be the Ash who set the colour and his date that followed along, but to a gentleman like Hale letting a lady set the colour scheme of a formal date outfit was the only way to go.

"The fabric swatch is on the side." Kenzi pointed out as she tied a loose knot in the robe's belt.

The handsome siren moved to where there was a pile of dress designs and small squares of cloth, on top of them after several sheets of plain paper was a square of lusciously embroidered midnight blue on navy material, with an over luster to it that made it look like it sparkled, but there was no actual sequins or crystals causing the glitter.

"I've always said deep down you have good taste." Hale acknowledged. "And where's the dress design?" He looked around for hints.

"Oh no." Kenzi shook her head and reached up to let her hair down from where it was being kept up from off her shoulders in a loose bun. "Just because you're going to be the Ash, doesn't mean you get to see my dress before the date." She grinned at him as she moved to sit down on one of the heavily padded couches that had been pushed to the sides of the room.

"I see." Hale nodded at the 'oh so Kenzi' response. "So." He went on, putting put the cloth back down where he had taken it from. "How is everyone at your house?" He asked turning to lean against the table holding the swatches of cloth. For a moment Kenzi said nothing as she kept looking at him weighing up for a moment exactly what Hale was asking.

"Who's asking?" She replied her tone even.

Hale took a breath and had to smile, all be it a little sadly at his friend. That was so like her; guarded, careful, loyal.

"I'm asking Kenzi. I'm still Hale." He assured her. "And if I forget I'm sure you'll remind me."

"It's what friends are for." Kenzi crossed her legs and adjusted the robe so that it wasn't too revealing. "We're all good." She went back to answering the Siren's question. "Bo brought Lauren back to the club house, with some of her things and had a talk with her." The young woman outlined what had happened in the days since the letter. "The Doc's not running Hale, she's done nothing wrong and she's not going to start now."

"I see." Hale straightened up slightly and took his hand out of his pocket, pulling his jacket smooth again, seeming to tense a little, but then he breathed out and once more relaxed. "I'm glad, really I am." He revealed the honest truth to Kenzi with a brief smile. "I know how much the doc has done for us, not just with the venom. You wouldn't believe the amount of stuff that I've had to listen to, the barrage of requests about who's going to fill my pills or do my monthly check up or poke my big toe. Believe me I'm beginning to really understand what it is the Doc does for the Light." He nodded seriously. "Did Bo talk to you about my offer?" He moved to sit on the edge of the couch near Kenzi, turning to look at her.

"Yeah, but let me guess, until you get your crown and your associated bling we can't do a damn thing." Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"That is exactly the situation." Hale nodded with a slight frown. "And believe me when I say, the whole thing with the Doc is just one of the things on my too big a table right now." He admitted with a long hard breath out. "But that's not such a bad thing either," He reasoned looking again at Kenzi. "If she is staying and is willing to fight this, then hopefully we can keep a holding pattern until you're able to finish your investigation." He outlined what he had mapped out. "The important families are more concerned about having her here to do their blood pressure checks and look after their grand babies than anything else, they'll only care about the outcome of the investigation when it happens, until it does they don't even care it's happening." He admitted leaning back a little feeling a familiar sense of comfort at being able to just talk things through openly with Kenzi. "I know it's not optimal, I'd rather get things settled for the Doc, for Bo, for everyone sooner but maybe time is what we need to properly sort this. When I finally make a ruling on it all, I want it to be air tight, so that Lauren won't have to go through this anymore. I want to make it clear that when this Ash says the word free he means the word free." He looked again at Kenzi with a look of sincere conviction.

"I get that." Kenzi nodded as she leaned over and put her hand on Hale's arm and gave it a soft squeeze. "You're a good guy, even for a fae." She added with a softer smile. "Get my contract ready so I can sign it the instant you have your Ash-dom and I'll start rummaging around your predecessors dirty laundry before you can say go."

"Perfect." Hale put his hand on top of the small one on his arm and then slowly looked into blue eyes. "I also wanted to say Kenzi..." He turned more on the couch to face her, "Thank you for coming as my escort. I thought hard and carefully about who to ask, and though you were first choice for a lot of reasons, who you are, what you are." He stressed the word and stopped for a moment. "Having the Ambassador of the Humans as my escort is something I want the Light fae of this county to see and to know, I want the message it sends to be heard and understood by all of the narrow minded fae I have to deal with."

"Is that going to be my official address title?" Kenzi stuck her chin out proudly.

"Yes." Hale smiled brighter at her. "Unless there was something else you had in mind." He left the offer open with a gentle shrug finally lifting his hand off hers and easing away a little.

Kenzi, hadn't realized it, but she had the whole time been sat a little forward, leaning towards the Siren, her breath a little abated as she focused on his words and tone. As he finished she also breathed out and sat back against the cushions.

"So," She began tucking her hair behind her ear casually. "How is it being the Ash? Ready for a vaca yet?" She teased softly. "Or are you going to have this place sorted out and ship shape by the end of the month?"

"I'm ready for a vacation." Hale laughed softly and pushed up to stand. "If I have to retell the Garuda story to one more returning family leader, or sign one more official document to continue the running of things that have run the same way for a thousand years, I'm going to resign before I'm even official." He laughed knowing he could say this to her. "Did you know they can't order so much as a paperclip without my signature? Lachlan was a paranoid control freak."

"Colour me shocked." Kenzi joined in his laughter and watched him move. "It will get better, you'll work out a system, find good advisers. You have good friends, use them." The slender woman got up and walked over to him nudging him softly. "And remember as soon as you get the sash and the shiny crown thingy, you're the boss, and no matter if they like it or not, what you say goes." She summed up.

It was obvious that Hale was about to say something about Kenzi's comment but the younger woman shook her head.

"Before you say it, I know it's not quite that simple but you know what I mean." She smiled at him again and then leaned to him and enclosed him in a soft loose hug. "You'll be a good Ash." She added, her voice full of warm sincerity.

"Thank you Kenzi." The Siren raised his arms and brought them round Kenzi's slim body holding her a little tighter. "And you're right I do have good friends, very good friends."

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Five**

By: The Rainbowwriters

What was the thing that turned a falling down wreck of a deserted building, with boarded up windows, exposed dry wall, missing interior walls, 'borrowed' utilities and cable, leaking plumbing and woodworm to boot, into a home Bo wondered as she sat back on the worn in couch and breathed out in happy contentment. Of course she already knew the answer and didn't have to look any further than down to her lap, which is where Lauren's head was resting, to find it. The rest of the doctor's body was stretched out over the couch cushions, her legs tucked up and not hanging off the edge like they had of been if it had been Kenzi sharing the seat with her.

"What are you going to wear to the formal?"

The blonde's soft voice vaguely permeated Bo's contemplation, but not enough to actually stop her from threading her fingers through blonde hair, or gazing absently at some TV show or another that was on. No definitely not enough to break this slice of contentment, not even the odd noises coming from Lauren's tablet that Kenzi had commandeered and hijacked to play games on did that, in fact it merely added to it, making Bo's world more complete.

"Bo, didn't you hear me? I asked what you're going to wear." This time Lauren's voice held a little more volume and the blonde shifted in the succubus' lap, not enough to actually move from the soft reclined embrace, but enough to get Bo's attention.

"Oh." Bo blinked and did her best to key in. "I don't know." She made an attempt to feign interest. "Can I recycle one of my other party dresses?" She offered the suggestion to genuinely get input on the idea, after all if that option was a no she didn't have much of an answer. "What are you going to wear? A lab coat?" She teased with a wink.

"Funny." Lauren lightly slapped Bo's leg, though she was smiling brightly.

"Excuse me, couch love bugs." Kenzi coughed, though her eyes didn't come up from the screen, "You so can't show me up people. You both have to look amazing, not completely amazing that obviously being reserved for moi, but amazing in your own rights." She summed up. "I'm in midnight blue, which I think I may have told you already, so you can't wear any colour that clashes."

"Midnight blue? Really? You're dress is blue?" Bo said sarcastically. "Did you hear that Lauren, in case we missed the fifty other times Kenzi told us about her handmade, one of a kind, drop dead gorgeous dress, it's blue." She teased more. "It's alright Kenz, we'll build a shrine to your dress as soon as the party is over and it's back from dry cleaning." The succubus stuck out her tongue at her best friend who was already subtly giving her the finger around the back of the gaming tablet.

Lauren watched the two of them with a soft smile, genuinely enjoying the banter and open affection the two displayed.

"I know." Bo announced suddenly moving her hand from off Lauren's head. "Why don't we go shopping tomorrow and pick up something shiny and new for the party? I mean it's for Hale right, and well, we only have two days, which is no time at all really." She added the somewhat unsettling reality.

"Shopping?" Now Kenzi did put the tablet down, her bright eyes shining. "I love shopping."

"Lauren?" Bo rubbed her hand over Lauren's shoulder.

"Why not?" Lauren said not moving from her comfortable position yet. "Though I have to warn you I have been told I'm not the most..." The blonde paused. "Imaginative when it comes to shopping, dress shopping."

"Wait till you shop with Kenzi, she doesn't give you a chance, she just shops for you." Bo teased.

"Can I help it? Who as ever heard of a succubus who cannot shop?" Kenzi objected from her place. "I mean no offence, but leather is not the only material that clothes come in." She rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Your assets look great in other fabrics too."

"She's right there." Lauren supported the younger woman.

"Fine, then the two of you can pick something out for me." Bo stuck her tongue out at both of them. "Though for the record, I don't get many objections to leather."

"You're a succubus you don't get objections." Kenzi pointed out as she stretched out and put her boots up on the coffee table. "Okay so question, are we intending to, you know, pay for this shopping trip?"

"And we're right back to recycling my last gala dress" Bo gave a soft laugh.

"Stop, wait..." Lauren eased up from where she was laying, pushing her hair back off her face as she looked between Bo and Kenzi horrified. "Is Kenzi suggesting that you use your powers..." She looked again at Bo with intense questioning. "Instead of paying for things?"

"Oops." Kenzi looked down, suddenly finding the tablet the most interesting thing in the room again.

"No, no." Bo shifted to sit sideways on the couch looking at Lauren shaking her head. "I mean yes maybe in the past when I was running and had no money or a place to say I might have gotten a free meal or something that way but not any more." She threw an angry glance Kenzi's way even if the younger woman wasn't looking to see it. "Miss. Sticky-Fingers over there has her own little problem." She reminded in a slightly louder voice. "But even that's been better." She gave Lauren a soft pleading type of smile.

"It's true, I'm a changed woman I swear." Kenzi said somewhat sheepishly from behind the small screen.

Lauren just shook her head at the pair of them not sure what, if anything to say. She honestly could only imagine how tempting it was for Bo to use her powers to make life easier, but looking around it was clear that the Succubus didn't.

"You know someone could ask her new boyfriend to see if he'd buy us new dresses, word is he has lots of money." Bo picked up a cushion off the couch and tossed it at Kenzi.

The large burgundy square bounced off her shoulder and onto the floor making her look up with a scowl.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kenzi lowered the tablet to deny the accusation, revealing the soft blush that had risen to her cheeks at her best friend's words. Lauren an Bo shared an amused smile before the blonde reached out and patted the back of the succubus' hand.

"Bo, it's fine, I can buy us dresses." She assured her succubus as she pushed up off the couch intending to head towards the kitchen.

"Okay then..." Kenzi put down the small screened machine again now that she wasn't the focus. "So once more we turn to an important question." Her words had stopped Lauren in her tracks and had caught Bo's attention so that they were both looking at her. "Which one of you is wearing the suit?"

Kenzi's question was met with silence though Lauren had to drop her head for fear that either of them would see the broad smile that it had made spread across her face. Especially as she recalled Bo's deep seated appreciation of the last suit she had worn, when the Morrigan had paraded her into the Dal like a trophy. Trying to make her pace seem even and casual Lauren walked around the back of the couch and leaned down, sliding her hand around Bo's neck, bringing her head to the side of her lover's, her mouth to the succubus' ear.

"If you'd like it, I could get a suit, you do like me in a suit." She whispered.

The shiver of pleasure that went through the brunette was visible to everyone and the soft moan that escaped her lips wasn't low enough to be drowned out by Kenzi's video game.

"That's decided then." Kenzi slipped back to her reclined position and refocused on her game, smiling at the reaction the blonde caused in her best friend. "Lauren's wearing a suit and you're both disappearing upstairs." She gave a laugh. "And I get to beat you angry birds with a renewed sense of purpose."

-x-

Bo unlocked the front door and pushed it open for Lauren to enter, smiling softly at her as she passed before shaking her head slightly at Kenzi who followed quickly behind. Unlike Lauren who had moved at a sedated normal pace, the younger woman hurried in dancing and singing a little tune, obviously still very hyper and happy from their adventure.

"Shopping is so cool." She grinned, dropping what was obviously a bag with boots in over the back of the couch. "I loved today, loved... loved... loved it." She kissed Bo boldly on the cheek as the succubus pulled the front door closed. "And now I am hungry." She added moving straight into the kitchen to find herself something to eat.

With an amused smile Bo just watched her and then followed where Lauren had gone upstairs to take their purchases up and put them away immediately so that nothing would happen to them before they were needed. Unlike her best friend, Bo had noticed the Lauren hadn't seemed to relish the whole expedition entirely, but she had been a very good sport, trying on lots and lots of different outfits before eventually being able to decide on one.

"I think I'm going to take a bath." Lauren said as Bo finished hanging up the second of two dresses they had bought for her. "I'm a little achy and tired."

"No problem." Bo shook her head moving over towards the blonde as soon as she had finished, with every intention of rubbing her shoulders and then going to start the bath for her, but as she moved her cell phone rang. "One second." She apologized softly.

Lauren shook her head to the idea of an apology and moved off to prepare her bath.

To Bo's surprise, the call was from Trick, with an odd request that she come as soon as possible to the Dal to meet with him. Disturbed, but not for any reason she could put her finger on, Bo made a quick wardrobe change and went to explain to Lauren that she had to leave.

It was a good forty five minutes later that Lauren came back downstairs wrapped in Bo's red dragon kimono with a towel round her neck, that she used to occasionally rub her wet hair with, as she came into the kitchen to looked a little like a bomb site. Kenzi's attempt to make a 'snack' had resulted in at least three dirty knives, two open jars, and an open packet of salami on the work top.

Shaking her head but with a smile on her face, Lauren picked up all three knives and deposited them in the sink. It was as the blonde reached to get herself a slice of bread that the brown bag that the bread was in moved. Holding back her initial reaction, which had been to squeak in shock Lauren just pulled her hands back and calmly turned to look at Kenzi who was sitting on the couch eating her four deck sandwich.

"Kenzi..." She said evenly. "The bread just moved."

"Freeloading little bastards." Kenzi put down her sandwich, the mouthful she had stuffed into one side of her cheek as she raced over. "It's okay." She looked at the blonde seeing how pale she had gone looking at her eating the apparent 'rodent' bread. "That is the decoy bread." Kenzi reached and used a spatula to close off the top of the bag and then carried it all to the front door, unceremoniously evicting the small creature which scurried off into the abandoned lot around the house. "Little fuzzies have a taste for whole grain." She moved to the fridge, holding out the loaf of bread for Lauren. "We have learned, everything is safer in the fridge."

"Wait, you know you have..." Lauren paused. "Friends?"

"Doc, it's a condemned house in the industrial district, if we didn't have vermin it would be weirder." Kenzi smiled at her. "I promise no cockroaches, only the occasional spider and the odd little furry guy looking for food. Trust me they know better than to live here." She laughed to herself moving back towards her own sandwich. "The salami in there is from my Uncle, so be warned it's a little spicy."

"Kenzi, I've not moved on from the vermin." Lauren held her finger up. "They spread disease and..."

"We flea bombed a week before the Garuda." Kenzi tried to make her feel better. "I still say it was a peppercorn but Bo convinced herself it was a flea."

Lauren drew her finger briefly across her brow, trying to process the information.

"We need to trap them and relocate them." The blonde picked up and closed all the visible food containers, sprayed cleaner on the counter and wiped it down twice for effect. "Are they just in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, and they really only come in looking for food the day or so after the garbage is picked up." Kenzi turned resting her plate on the back of the couch as she continued to eat. "And I did have traps, but the oh so tough succubus couldn't stand it when they were still alive and wiggling."

"I was suggesting catch and release Kenzi, not hurting them. You have checked that they are normal vermin? Not underfae?" Lauren checked as she looked around trying to see if she could easily pinpoint where the creature had travelled to get to the bread, in order to clean that area more thoroughly.

"Underfae look like mice and want to eat cereal?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow at the strange idea.

"Some do." Lauren nodded spraying another section of the counter top. "And it's natural that some will be drawn to Bo just because of who and what she is, the hope that she might have some residual power that they can feed off."

"Can I just say you know some creepy and yet cool things?" Kenzi admitted taking another quick bite of her sandwich. "How do you keep track of all this fae crap? I can barely remember who does what sometimes."

"As I have tried to make Bo understand on several occasions, my life for the last five years has been very..." Lauren glanced down at the floor. "Lonely."

"So question..." Kenzi left a crust on her plate and sat up to lean on the arm of the seat. "In those years before Bo, did anyone ever tempt you?"

"I worked for and with the fae Kenzi, even if I was tempted, nothing could have ever happened." Lauren shook her head. "I know being with Bo it must be easy to forget it but the rule about fae and human relationships is one of the biggest ones there is. The very idea that I would..." She stopped and breathed out with a vague smile as she realized that she had been about to spiral off on a whole different tangent, but she stopped herself. "In answer to your question, no I was never tempted." She actually answered. "Not even once."

"I mean this will all due respect, but seeing you with Bo, I find it hard to see how you could have lasted five years... alone." Kenzi made a wiggle with her eyebrows. "I don't think I could do five years, I'd have to jump some ugly guy at a random bar just to remind myself it worked."

Lauren smiled genuinely and even laughed softly. The idea was so very Kenzi, even if it was something she personally couldn't see herself doing. Something within herself had always made the blonde associate sex with love, her emotions never able to settle on the idea of just sex.

"Strangely enough that I understand, not that I am imply anything by that." She underlined wanting to assure the younger woman the idea hadn't crossed her mind, but she'd never found the motivation to go through with it. "As for Bo..." The blonde paused and shook her head. "I'm not usually like this." She looked down briefly. "I don't really understand it." She added taking a little breath. "And I'm sure you don't need me to try and explain, in fact you'd probably really rather I didn't." She summed up smiling to herself and with a hint of embarrassment she moved to get herself a drink from the fridge.

"You love her." Kenzi summed up in the simple only 'Kenzi could' way. "I get that bit Lauren, since day one you've found yourself doing things for her that you never thought you were capable of, let alone would do. The good little girl started saying no to her orders and breaking the rules all because a dark haired girl with big brown eyes might smile at her as a thank you." She let on that she had long ago worked out Lauren's motivation for a lot of things. "Hell, I dumped the only guy I ever loved and hit a flame winged eagle in the back with a giant club." She shrugged remembering her futile attempt to hurt the Garuda. "I get the 'Bo' factor."

Lauren breathed out and not for the first time had the feeling that she had somewhat misjudged the young woman with her over the time she'd known her.

"As well as saying no and breaking those rules you mentioned in the more recent past..." The blonde began as she looked at Kenzi, "I've also found myself butting heads with that brown eyed girl's best friend more often than I'd like to remember." She walked over to where Kenzi was sat, hovering beside the couch. "Which I want to apologize for."

Lauren came to a stop a little distance away from Kenzi and made sure she didn't seem overbearing as she looked squarely into blue eyes.

"You've always been straight and honest with me Kenzi, and I know that's partly because that's just how you are, but it's been more because you have been trying to protect Bo, and I... well I resented that a little." The blonde was honest. "Probably because I wasn't being honest or straight with any of you at the time." She made the self admittance with a quick roll of her eyes, hating her own behaviour. "And because I was a little jealous." She added the words, obviously not coming that easily to her.

"Jealous? Of me?" Kenzi looked at her surprised as she scooted up on the couch a little, bringing up her knees and wrapping her arms around them, before nodding at the now free cushion for Lauren to sit down.

As she sat down a little unsure, Lauren nodded softly that indeed she had been at times jealous of Kenzi.

"Wow Doc, for real?" Kenzi shook her head to the idea. "Because really, you have this super brain and all the knowledge about the fae, you make me feel stupid sometimes just by the way you look at people." The younger woman shook her head again to the concept. "Hell, I don't even know our mice could be feeding off residual energy." She frowned suddenly worried about the things she didn't know. "I'm just Kenzi, the no good street thief who..."

"Kenzi, stop." Lauren shook her head. "We're different, yes but that's not as important as who we are. I mean our difference make up who we are, but it doesn't matter to..."

Kenzi held up her hand and smiled, stopping the doctor from a long winded explanation.

"I get it." She nodded softly. "And I get why you're not running, all powerful fae be damned." She added bringing her eyes up to meet with Lauren's again, the support she was offering exhibited by her tone and expression.

"I have a feeling over the next few weeks you might have to remind me of that decision." Lauren was honest. "Because I'll waver, I know I will, when it gets hard for any of us." She breathed out. "And because I know this isn't going to be over in a day and I know that Bo wasn't gifted with patience." She paused and then looked at Kenzi who nibbled at a crust on her plate. "Bo told me that Hale has chosen you to lead the investigation into my history with the fae."

"Damn right, Human Ambassador that I am, I'm going to dig so deep they're going to wish they never bothered you. Then you'll be unaligned." Kenzi grinned at her, but unlike the young woman Lauren didn't smile.

"Be careful Kenzi, don't let them hurt you, or get to you, use you, I know what they can be like." Lauren frowned, her voice genuine and caring. "Don't get sucked into their world."

"I tend to look at it as me imposing the awesome will of the unaligned on them." Kenzi reached out and put her hand over Lauren's, in an actual comforting move. "Everything they did to you Lauren, it was wrong, all wrong."

"Yes." Lauren breathed out with a whisper before closing her eyes and fixing Kenzi with her most concentrated look yet. "They won't want you to win, they won't make it easy for you to find anything. And I just..." She moistened her lips, "I just want you to know that if it fails, if the investigation can't prove what we want it to..." She did her best to set her chin and keep eye contact as she spoke.

"It won't fail." Kenzi vowed with a slight frown, feeling the wave of sadness from the other woman almost like a physical chill. "Lauren, you have to know that no matter what Bo won't let them hurt you again."

"Bo can't be a part of anything you do Kenzi. You have to be seen as impartial. The ruling must be based on facts and proof. By signing my name to the investigation papers, I agree to its outcome and its ruling, no matter what that is." She breathed out and looked at Kenzi once again locking her jaw. "Bo doesn't get a say."

This time it was Kenzi that locked her jaw as she felt the tension of the whole idea notch up a little more. She already knew that her investigation wasn't going to be easy, and she fully expected there to be interference from various Fae but in her heart she knew that Lauren had been mistreated. So Kenzi didn't believe that proving that fact would be impossible, probably hard but not impossible.

"I understand what you're saying Doc I really do, and we'll let it all play out like it has too but... you and I also know Bo." Kenzi raised an eyebrow and shook off the worry before it could fully settle over her. "She's butted heads with every Ash so far Lauren, she won't back down just because it's Hale."

"And here I was hoping she would." Lauren admitted with a soft chuckle.

"Are you kidding me? She thrives on stepping on the Ash's toes." Kenzi grinned thinking of how 'angry' the Succubus could get. "She is the woman who was delivered to your lab twice in a body bag, under Lachlan's nose, when you were on lock down."

Lauren actually smiled more brightly remembering the events very clearly. No matter how 'out of touch' she was supposed to be, Bo always found a way to get to her.

"I remember." The blonde breathed out. "Look, I have some test results to work on, why don't I do them upstairs so I don't get in your space." The blonde got up and gave her damp hair another rub with the towel around her neck.

"Doc don't, you don't have to hide upstairs, I was just going to watch the Voice, so if you don't mind sometimes good and sometimes horrible singers, you're more than welcome to join me." Kenzi offered patting the couch again.

Lauren seemed to think about it for a moment and then smiled. Clearly the younger woman was making a genuine attempt to share the club house and the blonde didn't want to seem like she was ungrateful.

"I'll go get my lap top." She agreed to the arrangement heading back upstairs.

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Six**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

The Dal Riata as always was busy, with the usual clientele all happy in their own business, clustered around tables, or hanging around the extended bar. The noise level was low but constant and for the first time in a long while didn't drop or change in anyway when the succubus came in. Apparently it had been long enough now for the celebrity factor to have worn thin.

"Bo." Trick smiled as the brunette walked up to the bar and took a seat comfortably in front of where the Blood King was cleaning glasses. "I'm glad you came."

"You called, of course I came." Bo looked back at him. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you before the coronation tomorrow." Trick came straight to the point as he passed his granddaughter a bottle of beer.

A smile spread across the succubus' face as she lifted the bottle to her lips.

"Don't worry." She began reaching out with her free hand to pat the back of his. "We all have appropriate outfits and I know to be nice to the Fae who dislike me." She assured him. "I've learned a little at least."

"Well that's good, but it's not what I wanted to talk about." Trick shook his head still smiling. "I was hoping you would be on my arm tomorrow night, as my guest to the gala."

"Wha..." Bo was stalled mid sip and swallowed. "You mean..." For a moment Bo felt about eight years old and like she was being invited to dance at a big peoples party. Her heart swelled with love and excitement at the very idea of going to the gala with her grandfather, but then sobered a little. The fact was that he was 'The Blood King' was a secret, the fact that she was his granddaughter was an even bigger one, so it wasn't as if it was going to be the biggest coming out party since the Garuda slaying. Not to mention the fact she was going to the party with Lauren. "I... you left it kinda late." She smiled at him. "Lauren got in before you I'm afraid." Her smile broadened as she teased him softly.

Bo had been expecting a soft smile at the very least, maybe even a comment on his tardiness or the best laid plans of bar keeps or something, but what she hadn't expected was the hard frown that replaced Trick's smile and the half step away from the back of the bar he made, that effectively pulled his hand from under hers.

"Lauren plans on attending the coronation?" He asked turning fully away from Bo as he dropped his cleaning cloth on the back shelf.

"Of course she does." Bo lost her smile in direct reaction to Trick's change in demeanour. "She was invited and she's going." She underlined, telling herself to relax, she softened her voice and her frown. "Hale is sending a car for us. Do you want to ride with us?"

"No, no I have attended the last few of these on my own." He shook his head still keeping back from the bar. "Thank you though, for the offer."

"Trick please." Bo felt a frown dance on her brow as the frustration of the situation began to annoy her. "The idea of walking in with you..." She forced herself to breath out evenly. "I know we can't be announced like other clans; I know you will be Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, I'll be Bo Dennis but we'll be two names, right after each other, its the illusion of a clan." She tried to push her viewpoint. "It would mean a lot Trick."

"I'm sorry Bo." Trick shook his head and backed away slightly.

Bo watched him for a moment her mind working over time as she watched him busy himself with bottles on the shelves almost meaninglessly. She felt her body tense as she came to the logical conclusion that her grandfather's sudden turn about had little to do with her rejection of his offer and everything to do with her choice of partner, or rather the the very fact that Lauren was even going.

"You don't think Lauren should go." Deciding not to beat around the bush, Bo just laid the fact out on the table bluntly.

Bo watched as her grandfather very obviously stopped what he was doing, took a deep breath and then returned to his place opposite her at the bar.

"No I don't." The Blood King said honestly in return. "I understand her decision not to run but she has to understand what decision makes her in the sight of the fae; an unclaimed slave, who has no place in society, let alone a public affair." Trick stood firm and tall as he gave his granddaughter his honest opinion. "She should not be there." He stated evenly.

Bo literally put her hands on the bar and pushed back a bit. It wasn't that she didn't know that Trick had a distinctly 'old fae' bias about humans and lore, but somehow she had thought with the revelations of her heritage he would have at least learned to soften his words. Bo tried to breath through her growing anger.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go together, really I am, but this, this is why I am unaligned. I am proud to know Lauren, and I will proudly walk in to the party tomorrow with her on my arm." She put her beer bottle down on the bar with a heavy slam and stepped away heading towards the door.

"Bo...Bo." Trick hurried from behind the bar after her. "Stop." He called to her, happy when close to the Dyson stepped out from where he had been sitting alone with a drink, standing in front of the door physically stopping Bo's retreat. Bo glared at the wolf when he stepped in her way having already stilled her feet. She turned to look at her grandfather.

"Please." He motioned her to move back to the table Dyson had been sitting at. Reluctantly Bo moved to stand against it, not sitting down. Dyson stood beside her watching her carefully as Trick walked up to her and sighed. "I gave you the honest answer to a statement you made, not an answer you would like. You deserve the truth not answers that are a custom fit for what you want to hear."

"I know you told me the truth Trick, that's what makes it hurt so much." Bo couldn't keep the pain from her face. "But you're right, I don't want lies. It does me good to be reminded why I chose to be unaligned, because I can't live with your stupid rules."

"Bo, those stupid rules have kept the fae safe for centuries." Trick stepped a little closer, his voice still quiet and calm, his face as ever neutral. "And will continue to do so for many more." He added. "Perhaps you would reconsider and maybe let Dyson accompany you." He glanced over Bo's shoulder at the wolf, who to his credit was looking uncomfortably away.

"Grandfather, I am going to tell you this once because I love you, I do." Bo looked at him seriously, her heart clearly on her sleeve as it often was. "If I wanted to go with Dyson, I would be going with Dyson. Call me an unruly teenager but I'm not taking dating advice from anyone. I want to go with Lauren, I'm going with Lauren. We're being picked up in a car, sent by the new Ash and we're being announced as arriving together. And when the whole thing is over, I'll be going home, with Lauren." She made the outline of her night keeping her voice respectful and low, but sharp and clear. "I do not see Lauren as any kind of slave, in fact the whole idea of keep a human as a slave, is..." The succubus shook her head. "It's unacceptable, that's what it is." She summed up. "That's without the fact that the only reason Lauren was ever the Ash's property was because he cursed her girlfriend and then lied to her and tricked her. Now I've learned that the fae like to live by the idea that you can sweep away the means if it justifies your ends, but I call it immoral, unfair and just plain wrong."

Trick breathed out tensely and dropped his eyes to the ground for a moment before looking up at Bo, his face serious.

"Have you considered how it will look to the light fae for Lauren to be seen with you?" He asked of his granddaughter, his voice low.

"What?" Bo blinked at Trick her mouth slightly open as she tried to pin point exactly what her the older fae was getting at. "Wait, so she can save them all from a plague, she can be the one who manufactures the only thing that can kill the Garuda..."

"But she cannot have a relationship with a fae." For the first time Trick's became somewhat harsh. "That breaks one of the only universal laws."

"Are you speaking for the light fae right now or you?" Bo's brow furrowed as she looked at Trick. "You brought her back so I could be champion." She stared at him feeling her anger begin to flare, forming a tight ball in her stomach.

"The law was made for a good reason." Trick looked away from his granddaughters ire. "Fae cannot be romantically involved with humans."

"What the hell do you think Lauren and I have been doing for the last few weeks? Scrap booking?" Bo challenged and then stopped. "Oh wait I get it... I get it..." She snapped her fingers and did a slow pace a few feet to the left looking between them. "I can sleep with her, use her, do whatever I want with her but I can't love her." She tried to breath out to find focus but couldn't make herself. "That's it isn't it." She shook her head in disbelief. "What is this the 1950's in a southern state?" She felt her temper flaring to an unreachable high. "Well you know what, and these rules, these laws, I don't know them. Someone decided the fae were not the ones who should raise me. Someone who loved me, decided humans." She paused and managed to force the deep breath she needed to take, but it only fed her anger. "Humans." She stressed. "Should teach me about this world and how I should live, and they taught me I should live how I want and love who I want."

Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Bo took a small step back from Trick and breathed out again steadying herself.

"If you, the light and the dark have a problem with it I don't care, in fact Dyson, go ahead, arrest me." Bo glanced briefly at Dyson who had now turned his attention to the succubus because of her shift in demeanour. Trick tensed up, recognizing in his granddaughter on a tirade. "Because I am not ashamed to announce to the whole world, right now, I love a hum..."

Bo never got to finish her strong pronouncement as suddenly Dyson's strong hand clamped over her mouth and pushed her back a little until her back was against the nearest wall.

"How dare you touch me!" Bo's flare of power wasn't even something she focused on as grabbed the wolf's hand and he sunk useless to his knees. She pushed him over with her foot and kept her boot on his shoulder for a moment, turning to look at Trick. "I am not light, I do not obey your rules and right now I'm starting to regret saving the lot of you." Pulling her foot off Dyson Bo took a step away.

"You might not be, but until she is formally released, the woman you profess to have feelings for is." Trick kept his retaliation whispered and void of emotion. "You are not the one they will punish."

"If one of your light fae touches her, I will destroy you all." Bo hissed and then kicked the door open before she stalked out.

Dyson tried to scramble to his feet and move to the door, only to be stopped by Trick as the bar keep put his hand on the wolf's arm and shook his head.

-x-

The car ride back to the club house wasn't anywhere near long enough for Bo to deal with the residual anger that the confrontation in the Dal had left her with. As she threw the car into park and turned off the ignition, she could hear her heart still thumping in her ears and pounding at her temples. The whole affair had left her so conflicted.

Bo recalled with clarity the elation she had felt when Trick had told her about being her grandfather, the sensing of belonging she had finally found, but right now that jarred so painfully with the disappointment of his desperate adherence to archaic rules and ideas about humans, that literally made her sick to her stomach. The idea that her own grandfather could be so blind, not only to the worth of humans in general but that of Lauren in particular. She couldn't even begin to face the question it raised in the back of her head as to exactly why he had bothered to bring the doctor back after the Garuda had killed her, she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

Then unbidden she recalled how Dyson had hurried to stop her 'embarrassing' them all and what she had done to him in return, not that recalled exactly what she had done, but she knew from the visual memory of his shoulder under her boot that it had ended with him on the floor.

Literally shaking herself, Bo pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car and tried harder to think about something, anything else other than what had just happened.

The air outside was a nice contrast for the succubus, the cool breeze that blew her hair off her face actually made her feel a little better as she took a moment to just stand leaned against the car breathing. Slowly her brain began sorting through the debris left by the disaster, piecing together a plan.

As Bo stepped into the club house she felt her purposeful steps falter a little. Over on the couch Kenzi was sprawl with her legs over the side, kicking against the arm randomly as she laughed at the show on the TV. Lauren was next to her working on her lap top, looking up at the screen occasionally when the younger woman laughed extra loudly. Closing her eyes briefly Bo couldn't help but smile at the unlikely but completely natural picture of domestic bliss playing out in her front room.

"Guys." She called out taking a quick breath in through her nose as she walked round to stand in front of the television. "We need to pack up everything we can here, then we are going to Lauren's and doing the same and then we are getting the hell out of this town full of crazies."

"Whoa there Bo-Bo." Kenzi swung round to sit properly on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She glanced at Lauren, who had put down her lap top and then turned back to stare at the succubus. Kenzi half expected to be interrupted by the blonde, but from the look on Lauren's face, this was the fist time she had been faced with what Kenzi called 'Reacto-Bo'. A Bo, that was focused, but not necessarily in the right way, clearly right now Lauren wasn't going to be of any help. "Did someone t-bone the Camaro? Run over a little old lady?" She offered a couple of suggestions as she pushed up to move closer to Bo. "Do I need to call Poppa Trick and tell him you're safe..."

"No." Bo shook her head stepping off to the side as Kenzi made her approach. "I'll, I'll contact him in a while. It's all just a jumble of hypocrisy and lies, it won't matter what we do, it's never going to end." Bo was barely even aware how crazy and disjointed her reasoning sounded.

"Okay." Kenzi glanced at Lauren with a bit of a frown especially when the blonde didn't look at her back. "So we need to pack and leave, is that what I'm hearing?"

"Do you know what I just had to listen to?" Bo looked from Kenzi to Lauren. "I had to stand in the Dal while my grandfather told me that I shouldn't go to the Gala with you because we would too couple-y. Heaven forbid, we might hold hands, dance, forget ourselves and kiss like and other fricking couple alive. Not only that apparently you shouldn't go at all, hell apparently you shouldn't bee seen in public." The brunette's cheeks began flushing with colour. "I am so sick of this, so sick of the fae and their attitudes. I am sick of how everyone has an opinion on what you should do, and on how I should behave, but they don't think that how they are behaving is wrong." Bo balled her hand up into a fist, "And I've had enough, so either we get out of here or I pull blue banshee on their ass and it get's really messy."

"Kenzi." Finally Lauren spoke. The blonde didn't move, she didn't even look at the younger woman she addressed, she kept her voice and her profile low. "Could I just have have a moment with Bo?"

Kenzi seemed to weigh the suggestion for a moment and then thinking about the fact that 100% of what Bo had already divulged centred around Lauren she had to rethink her original reaction to say no.

"I still want an explanation." Kenzi nodded finally turning away before heading to the stairs.

Lauren waited until Kenzi had left and even Bo had stalked into the kitchen before she pushed up off the couch. Walking slow she moved up behind the succubus, careful not to move into her personal space just yet

"Bo, look at me." She instructed keeping her voice soft.

Despite her body wide tension and obvious frustration Bo stopped what she had been doing and turned to look at Lauren.

"I'm not having it Lauren, not from them, not from people who are supposed to know me, supposed to love me. Not Dyson and definitely not from Trick." Bo shook her head, the heat in her face making it feel like she was staring into a fire.

"Shush." Lauren made the soothing sound as she reached up and cupped her hand onto her lover's cheek, her hand cool against the flushed skin. "You're home now, you're safe." She added gently. "Just breathe." She added.

Bo did as Lauren urged her for a long moment before she was able to order her thoughts.

"It all started so nicely, Trick asked me if I would go with him to the Gala, I thought it was so sweet." She tried to give a more logical run down or what had actually happened at the Dal Riata. "But I told him he'd left it late, that I was going with you and it was like this shadow came over everything and suddenly I needed to have spelled out to me all the reasons why I need to be a good little fae. Like nothing I have done, nothing I feel, nothing I am means anything until I fit their cookie cutter."

"Because I shouldn't be at the Gala." Lauren's smile was tight as she stroked her thumb over Bo's cheek momentarily before pulling her hand away all the while nodding slightly. "I'm sorry Bo." She apologized softly. "And please, listen to me before saying anything." She added quickly. "This should never have happened." She went on looking tenderly into Bo's eyes before letting her own eyes roll up a little. "Not this." She motioned a finger between the two of them. "But the situation with Trick." She explained more bringing her eyes back down and smiling more evenly at the brown eyed succubus. "I guess I was just in such a..." She paused again letting a positively goofy smile spread across her face as she continued. "A crazy love bubble." She tried to find a term to sum up the last few days succinctly. "That my usually logical and self aware brain took a vacation." Her smile returned to a more normal one as she took a breath again.

"Lauren, you were invited to the Gala, I want to go to the Gala with you. The only reason there is a light fae is because you made the venom stable." Bo laid out her own arguments.

"A fact that the important people know." Lauren kept her smile. "Bo, you are the strongest, most loving, giving fae I have ever known." She reached out and took the succubus' hand. "But you need to learn to pick your battles, and this isn't one you need to fight." She shook her head.

"Yes, it is." Bo shook her head softly. "I love you." She summed up simply. "If it makes a bunch of old fae shocked I don't care, they need to get over it. I am sick of playing nice."

"Would it make it easier if I said I really don't want to go." Lauren offered smiling at Bo's tenacity.

"No, you just spent a small fortune on a suit, a sexy suit." Bo shook her head. "Up until this farce you wanted to go." She sighed hard. "Explain to me why you think this isn't a battle I should pick?" She questioned instead.

"Several reasons." Lauren began as she released Bo's hand. "But mainly because Bo you can't win it." She said softly. "Yet." She added softer.

Bo had been about to fight back with another argument but she stopped as she focused on Lauren's last word.

"Yet?" She repeated her eyebrow quirking.

"Bo, right now technically I am Light fae, well their property at least." Lauren gave a tired smile. "But, if Kenzi is successful in her investigation, then I will be free and if I am free, then I can choose." She paused and looked at Bo. "I can choose the fae I want to represent." She smiled at the succubus.

"A fae who doesn't have silly rules about humans." Bo finally caught up with what she was trying to say. "Then we could date as much as we want?"

"The last time I checked with the unaligned leader it didn't have any rules I didn't like." The blonde smiled again and once more cupped her lover's face. "Bo, I know that it would be wonderful to go to the crowning together, to dance in your arms." She smoothed her hand over Bo's skin. "But it will also be nice to go with you Grandfather."

"No, he lost his chance at that." Bo shook her head against Lauren's palm.

"Think about it." She encouraged softly and then she took a breath. "I love you Bo, they can't stop that or take it away." She said strongly and with every ounce of conviction that she could muster. "And think about this." She added. "The Ash is going with a human."

"He is." Bo looked towards the staircase with a soft smile, realizing as she turned back to look at Lauren that her rage had calmed and even the heat in her cheeks had cooled. "I was so angry." She admitted. "I'm sorry if I came in like some crazed loon." She took a small step back from the blonde and smiled again. "You and Kenzi looked cozy."

"Actually we were." Lauren confirmed. "She was watching..." She stopped when she realized that she actually had no idea what the younger woman had been watching. "I don't know actually, initially there was singing but then, no, I really have no idea." She laughed at herself more than anything. "And I was working, but we were doing it in the same zone without aggravating each other, no jibes, no comments about geeks or boring science, and I didn't suggest she was messy or erratic."

"Wow." Bo smiled showing her pleasure at that fact. "You know I should go talk to her, show her I'm not about to kill any one and stop her from packing."

"Good idea." Lauren nodded happy that Bo had indeed seemed to mellow considerably. "Oh Bo." She called after the succubus who had turned and taken a few steps away. "Just a question but when exactly were you going to tell me about the furry family that like to occasionally share my cooking space?" The blonde quizzed her lover with a smirk.

"You met Phil and the boys?" Bo teased with a laugh. "Awesome."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Seven**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

By mid-day the next day the club house kitchen was more or less unrecognizable. Not only was it sparkling clean, but it was full of stainless steel containers with clear broad white stickers on them, hand written labels detailing their contents. There was also a new blender, and coffee maker to join the collection of latch sealed jars for the counter.

"I swear I like it, despite myself, and that it looks a little like a jailhouse storage locker but I like it. My question is will they fill up with what they are supposed to have in them magically?" Kenzi was sat cross legged on the island, her hair tied up in a red handkerchief. Looking the part of a 'helper' but having in fact done very little. "Does pasta all go into the same one?"

"If you like, it depends if you like surprise pasta or actually what you thought you were cooking when you make a meal." Lauren replied sliding another jar into place, this one had 'flour' written on it embedded label.

"We have flour?" Kenzi was clearly astonished to see the container already had something in it.

"We don't, Lauren bought it when she made cupcakes." Bo carried in another load of canisters from the car just at the right moment to hear the question.

"It's not edible on its own." Lauren warned Kenzi with a look over her shoulder as she helped Bo unload the canisters onto the stove-top where there was room. "So don't try it." She emptied a new uncontaminated bag of sugar into one immediately and put the lid on. "How do you possibly use this much sugar? I found four half empty bags in the cupboard."

"Coffee, kool-aid, to mix with the cocaine." Kenzi deadpanned from her place.

"Kenz." Bo rolled her eyes in warning at her. "I'm going out to get the rest of the stuff."

As Bo walked outside and around the side of the house to the Camaro, she had been trying to decide whether she was going to be able to carry the last few bags in as one group or have to make another trip. As her eyes came up, she was a little surprised to see Dyson standing there near the trunk of the car. He was dressed casually, in a pair of dark blue jeans and dark black shirt. Over it all he was wearing a heavy leather bomber despite the warmth of the day.

"Been shopping?" The wolf arched an eyebrow as he leaned over the short distance and looked into a bag. All that looked back at him was a number of cans, some potato chips and a large bag of rice "I didn't know you and Kenzi knew there was a grocery store on the block." He tried a smile as he moved back to stand upright.

"What can I do for you?" Bo asked giving him a soft smile to the comment. She moved to sort some of the bags not wanting to have to just be there staring at each other, as they often seemed to end up doing.

"I wanted to see how you were after last night." Dyson said succinctly as he backed up a few feet. "To see if you had calmed down a little and were..." He paused putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "Safe." He concluded with another smile, this one slightly warmer.

"I am, thank you." Bo nodded not really giving him an inch past 'strained'.

Dyson let silence fall between them as Bo continued to fiddle with the contents of the bags.

"I guess that's the closest I'm going to get to an apology." He coughed slightly still smiling, clearly trying to breech the silence.

"Dyson, is that why you came?" Bo finally turned away from the bags and to look at him. "I'm sorry you touched me and I'm sorry I had to react so badly."

"I had to stop you from doing something you would regret Bo, I'm not going to apologize for that, but I accept your apology for over-reacting." The wolf straightened up a little, as if feeling he had won the verbal battle somehow.

"And I'll accept that you're incapable of realizing your 'help' wasn't necessary." Bo countered him, purposely holding his eyes to show she in no way had agreed with his suggestion she was apologizing for anything.

"Why do you have to make it so hard Bo?" Dyson took a small step back shaking his head.

"Why do you only think I'm being 'so hard'..." She mimicked his exasperated wolf tone. "When I don't do what you want?"

"Bo, I stopped trying to get you to do what I wanted about a week after I met you." Dyson replied honestly. "Because every time I asked you to do something you tended to do exactly the opposite." His voice tensed slightly. "I know that you didn't grow up being fae, that our world isn't the one that is natural to you, but it is the one that you belong to and the quicker you understand that the better it will be for you."

"Assimilate or what Dyson?" She challenged him, a part of her still unable to believe that he'd come all the way here assuming she'd not only apologize for the Dal incident, but suddenly change all of her opinions like a good young fae.

"Hurt the people who care about you." Dyson replied without hesitation.

"You? The wolf without a clan? The man who wouldn't follow a king when he crossed your line despite the rest of your pack staying loyal? You are the one telling me to ignore who I am inside, what I feel and think, to follow the status quo?" She spelled out the hypocrisy, listing the items off on the fingers of her left hand in a dramatic fashion. Seeing that his face didn't change, she knew she hadn't gotten through to him. She stopped herself from continuing on and then sighed. "But don't worry, Lauren is not going to the Gala, by her own decision, not mine."

"And what about you?" Dyson asked a shade of satisfaction flashing over his features at the news.

"I was going to pick up Trick and go with him." Bo admitted her plan for later in the day, making it very clear she wasn't going to be asking the wolf to go with her.

"He will like that. He was upset Bo." Dyson pointed out his voice low.

"So was I." Bo nodded remembering how upset she had been. "But the point we were arguing isn't about to be solved at this Gala, so I'm willing to put it on the back burner for now, if he is."

"I'm glad that you have at least understood that." Dyson nodded clearly very pleased that she was coming to her senses as he saw it. "I understand that you're probably mad at me Bo, and probably at your grandfather too, but remember we love you and want to make your life as easy and as good as it can be." He took a breath. "You love her Bo we know that, but we can't always be with the people we love." He stood up straight. "She is a very special human."

"I think you misunderstood me Dyson." Bo shook her head again, not sure where his 'farewell' to Lauren speech was coming from. "She's not going to the Gala, but she is in the kitchen helping Kenzi re-organize it. She isn't going anywhere."

"Bo." Dyson's voice dropped once more turning a little stern. "I don't think you understood what was being said to you last night."

"Oh I understood, but what I might have missed was the apparent ultimatum to destroy me if I don't obey you two." Bo curled her lip into a smug smile at him, and she looked at her watch. "In about eight hours, Hale is going to be the Ash. Kenzi is going to be appointed to investigate Lauren's mistreatment, and as soon as possible after that is going to prove the truth and set her free. Then Lauren is going to be no longer light but unaligned and none of you will tell me what to or what not to do, or her for that matter."

"You can't be serious." Dyson balled up his hand into a fist. "Do you even understand what you are suggesting? You expect the light fae elders to sit idly by while their doctor pronounces herself unaligned?"

"Yes Dyson I do, because by the Ash's own investigation she will be freed from the lie of a pledge she was tricked into and she won't be theirs to have issue about anymore." Bo filled him in on how she viewed the future playing out, knowing now it was in complete contrast to what he had put together for her with Trick. "And seriously do you think repetitively telling me how many elders will be angry at me really concerns me? Will they be as pissed off as when I tried to get them to fight the Garuda, to help save themselves? Because when that happened they all ran for their safe shelters and prayed the roof didn't fall down on them."

"Stop this Bo." Dyson growled slightly.

"Or what?" Bo challenged him with a firm lock of her jaw. "Did you really come to my house to threaten me?" She eyed him waiting for him to back down and realize talking to her right now wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"I came to see if you had come to your senses but apparently that was too much to ask." He snapped back instead of backing down from her. "You have to think about the ripples your actions cause..."

"For the first twenty eight years of my life, none of you cared to think about me? Cared to take care of me? So I'm sorry if I figured out how to think for myself and take care of my own business." She cut him off with a loud and firm voice. "If treating humans like equals causes ripples Dyson, then so be it. I stand behind what I believe in, I stand behind why I chose to be unaligned in the first place. I choose humans."

"Those were the words of a frightened child Bo." He shook his head refusing to really listen to her.

"A child?" Bo had to stop her hand as she almost reached out and slapped him, unable to believe he would insult her so deeply. "You know what? No." She put her arm down around her body. "I'm sorry that right now this is hard for you, I'm sorry this hurts you because I can guess right now you feel like I did when you were flaunting your harem of girls in front of me but you trying to hide behind a veneer of old outdated laws, those are the words of a frightened boy."

Dyson stopped and took a long breath.

"You're not wrong Bo, I am frightened. I'm frightened of the enemies you're making, of the bridges you're burning, the choices you're making." He spoke in a calm tone, trying to make his argument more sound by controlling his voice. "She can't love you Bo, no matter what you think, or what she might say. You are fae." He stressed the importance of this fact. "And before you say it, no, I am not jealous, that is not my point, my point is you have to learn to choose your battles..."

"Did you hear me? I'm going with Trick." Bo actually gave him a genuine smile knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him as he was clearly jealous. But as she had said, she didn't blame him entirely. He was whole again, his love returned but unfortunately for the timing she had just chosen Lauren. Finally found the bravery to admit the depth of emotion she felt for the blonde. "I'm picking my battles and I'm not making the Gala one, I will smile and be nice and praise Hale to everyone."

"And Lauren?" He pushed.

"Is trying to catch some of our mice to test they're not underfae. She is not going anywhere near the Gala, unless of course one of your precious elders has a heart attack or anything." Bo pointed back to the house again to underline the point.

"Is that what I was asking?" Dyson sighed, his frustration obvious.

"Well unless you want to rehash the I love her, she loves me conversation, then yes." Bo turned and began to pick up the bags from the trunk. "So you want to help carry this in and be civil or..." She offered the olive leaf.

"Get in the car." Dyson stalked the few feet closer to the car, his movement making Bo take a step back from what she was doing, truly confused by the sudden change in the wolf. A moment later the quiet morning was interrupted by Dyson putting his hand on the trunk and slamming it closed to make sure he had her attention.

The loud noise made Bo jump back another step. Her eyes going wide as she appraised him, his whole body was taut and he was taking short breaths through his nose.

"Excuse me?" Bo finally just glared at him not sure what he was playing at.

"Get in." He stalked around and pulled open the passenger side door roughly.

"Ah... no." Bo shook her head, having not moved a muscle closer to him. Seriously confused as to why Dyson was acting like this, sure she wasn't obeying their big rule but the wolf was acting almost hostile.

"We're going to talk and you are going to listen." Dyson held the door open wide and pointed inside.

"You mean you're going to talk and then I do what you want because that is being a good little fae." Bo shook her head, her voice a confident rejection of his offer. "No." She stated again, in case it hadn't been crystal clear.

"No, I mean we're going to talk." He released the door and let the tension drop out of his shoulders. "Without squabbling like children." He added with a sigh. "Bo..." He stepped a little closer to her his tone softening enough to keep her from retreating from him. "I just need you to understand." He stopped close to her and then reached out in a smooth move to take hold of the side and back of her head, including a handful of her hair before pressing his lips boldly and brashly to hers.

Dyson's move took Bo completely off guard. A moment before they had been arguing, the wolf had been posturing while she didn't give an inch but now he was kissing her. The night before she had felt violated by his attempt to silence her, but right now she realized there was a whole other feeling of violation that stemmed from being boldly kissed by someone who should know better.

Putting her hand up onto the centre of his chest, Bo pushed back and away from him. Not angrily but with a certain amount of force to actually break away from his light grip on her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered shaking her head as she put her hand to her mouth in surprise. She remembered vividly now her negligee clad attempt to throw herself at the wolf when he had first returned after the Norn. The memory caused her temper to soften as she figured that Dyson must just be experiencing the same desperation she had then.

"Come with me Bo." Dyson didn't move from where Bo had pushed him, but his eyes shifted from her to the car.

"No." Bo shook her head firmer, knowing as he had then she had to be straight and honest with her answer. "There is nothing we can talk about that is going to change my mind, I love her."

The muscles in Dyson's jaw danced a little as he stood there for a moment and then he gave a short nod. Looking at the Succubus a moment longer, he finally turned and moved to his car.

-x-

A white stretched limousine had come to pick Kenzi up at four o'clock that afternoon. A suite having been prepared at the compound, complete with attendants was waiting to help her get ready for the party. The Gala was not set to start until eight, giving the young woman a little over three hours to get ready. It had been obvious by the excited, almost giddy way that the younger woman had fussed for a long few moments, coming back in the house twice after initially leaving, that she was both insanely eager for the party experience but also nervous.

A strange hush settled over the club house when Kenzi had left, as it usually did when the young whirlwind was absent. Lauren was in the now unrecognizable organized kitchen making coffee when Bo sauntered in from the front door after checking that Kenzi had indeed actually left this time.

"I can't work out what she is more excited about, getting to dress up in an incredibly expensive dress, getting to pose on the Ash's arm all night sending such a not so subtle message to the old fae elders, or the open bar." Lauren turned as she asked the question, giving Bo a wide smile as she watched her lover come closer.

"This is Kenzi, all three are equal." Bo stopped a short distance from her, but her smile dimmed as her mind settled on the idea this Gala was about to happen. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Positive." Lauren nodded, stopping what she was doing completely and turning her body fully to lean her back against the counter top. "Now are you going to tell me what happened earlier or am I supposed to continue to play dumb?" She added with a none to subtle arch of her eyebrow. "Kenzi may have bought your 'just wanted to avoid kitchen organization' excuse but not me." She shook her head. "Especially not when you came in smelling like aftershave."

"You're too smart." Bo smiled at her, actual appreciating that Lauren had picked up on so much. "Dyson came to give me a chance to apologize for yesterday and to 'explain' that I am making the wrong choices right now." She saw the initial nod from Lauren who had obviously guessed it was most likely the wolf. "He's having a lot of trouble with the 'us' thing." She admitted the simple fact. "He even kissed me... but I made it very clear that wasn't acceptable." She underlined wanting the blonde to understand the event and her reaction clearly.

"I remember having a little trouble with the you and him thing in the past so..." She gave the succubus a very 'Lauren' smile as she rolled her shoulders in a soft shrug. "I won't go all possessive crazed doctor on him. This time." She grinned a little more.

"Thank you." Bo grinned back at her, and then gave a long breath. "I know it's unfair for me to expect him to be okay about us, especially since he's just got his love back but..." She looked at Lauren seriously. "I think what hurts the most is knowing that after all this time, after all I've tried to show them neither he nor Trick have got any clue how medieval their ideas about humans versus fae are and they somehow expect me to change to reflect their ideas. Which is never going to happen."

"Unfortunately their idea's aren't as archaic as you'd like to think they are Bo." Lauren replied with a soft frown. "Not that I'm defending them." She quickly added as she moved a little closer to the succubus. "But Bo, remember tonight isn't about those values or ideas, it's about Hale, and it's about hope." She looked at the brunette. "And it's about being able to go somewhere with your grandfather, with the knowledge that that's who he is." She smiled a little more. "You know I think you have his ears."

"His ears?" Bo laughed and reached out pulling her closer. "What are you going to do while I'm celebrating the new Ash?"

"Kenzi offered me reading material." Lauren nodded to where the younger woman had dropped a graphic novel on the island for the blonde earlier. "But I think I'll go for the more predictable option of my usual reading material." Her eyes panned to the lap top on the coffee table near the couch. "I downloaded the latest results from some of my regular patients and didn't like the look of some of the numbers so I should go over them sooner rather than later."

"Can I suggest that you spend some time pampering yourself?" Bo pointed out, enjoying the comfortable closeness of their bodies. "I managed to pick up some new bubbles for you when we were out."

"I guessed when you disappeared from the pasta aisle." Lauren nodded, having caught up on that little fact earlier in the day as well. "Though for the record I had no idea Kenzi ate as much as she does. Her metabolic rate must be off the chart high."

"She has been a little more ravenous then usual lately." Bo agreed with her, remembering the six slices of pizza Kenzi had eaten at lunch. "If you ever are bored you could study it."

"I'll keep it in mind." The blonde mused sighing in soft contentment. "So do you flip flop between loving and hating the kitchen as much as Kenzi professes to?"

"No, I like it." Bo looked over the blonde's shoulder to the neat and organized shelves and beer fridge. "It's going to save us a fortune in groceries, as we won't be feeding all the Phil and Philaminas."

"Talking of which, you will be happy to know they are all of the mus musculus variety." Lauren informed her with a smile. "No underfae."

"The who who?" Bo blinked.

"House mouse." Lauren clarified with a bigger smile.

"Oh right, then yes, very happy." Bo nodded. "Though I think Kenzi will be disappointed. When you said the underfae 'rat' could be trained she got very excited. She had great plans for some kind of uber rat thieving ring I think." She laughed at her best friend's description about how she would sew them little coloured waistcoats and call them Mr. Pink and such after the characters in Reservoir Dogs.

"I was thinking of getting her one, maybe for her birthday?" Lauren posed the question her face totally dead pan.

"Please don't. Kenzi can barely take care of herself, a small pet underfae would be too much." Bo laughed lightly. "Besides, she's already showed me the pair of expensive designer boots and handbag she wants and since we can shop as a pair now..." She grinned again at the idea.

"That's what lovers do is it?" Lauren chuckled softly.

"Maybe." Bo shrugged looking at the blonde with a hopeful little smirk, "What do you think they do?"

"I think they take one day at a time and cross bridges when they come to them." Lauren replied philosophically.

"Of course you do." Bo actually chuckled as the blonde gave her so very typically reasonable reply.

"What do you think they do?" Lauren turned the question back around to Bo with an amused smile obviously enjoying the lighthearted tone of the discussion.

"Well," The succubus thought about it for a moment, "Love one another obviously." she made her first point with a wide grin. "And.." She stalled

"Shop for presents." Lauren reminded cheekily.

"That too." Bo laughed and stuck her tongue out slightly as she reached out with one hand to hold onto Lauren's hip lightly and pull her ever closer.

"Your expectations of lover are remarkably defined." The blonde continued to tease as she moved without hesitation towards the brunette.

"Never had one before." Bo shook her head gazing into brown eyes, as always lost in the beauty of them.

"I like the idea of being your first." Lauren admitted tenderly as she reached out and tucked dark hair behind Bo's ear. The blonde then blinked as obviously a thought entered her head that she hadn't expected. "I've never thought about this before and I know that you don't like to think about it let alone talk about it, but in your past..." Lauren softened her voice. "Before you knew about what you were, before you could in any way control yourself. Did you have relationships with women?"

Lauren felt her lover tense in her arms at just the mention of the past and instantly regretted saying anything, damn her and her insatiable curiosity. She watched as the succubus dropped her head obviously fighting with what to do, how to approach what Lauren had started.

As for Bo, Lauren had been right, she didn't in any way want to think about the past, hadn't thought about it for a long time. The ten years she had spent running and frightened and alone was so dark such a time of desolation, when she was out of control and trapped in a nightmare that had no end. But it had been Lauren who had offered her hope of a life out of that, if anyone deserved at least some details about that time it was her.

"Yes." Bo finally answered her voice quiet. "Twice." She finally admitted. "But I couldn't control myself any more then I could with men, and..." She frowned deeply. "I don't want to sound horrible but... it was worse with them. After I..." She swallowed loudly and felt herself began to shake slightly. "They looked like dolls almost, they were so beautiful, and I... I hated myself so much for taking everything from them, destroying what they were, what they could be. I was always haunted by the thought that there might be other people who relied on them and now because of me they..." She felt herself shake more

"Bo, it's alright," Lauren stroked her hand over Bo's hair softly, "It's important that you talk about it, when you're ready, when you can." She said tenderly. "I know the memories you have of those years are the ones that haunt you. They are the ones that made you think you were a monster, that still surface to make you think that." She added. "But I know that none of what happened was your fault." She underlined with complete conviction. "Nothing you can tell me about that time, what happened will ever change that Bo." She dropped her hand and took Bo's. "I try hard not to, but I blame those who put you, unsupported into a human family." She frowned softly and shook her head. "Like you could avoid becoming what you were if they just closed their eyes and hoped it wouldn't happen." She took another breath. "I know we don't know exactly who did it, or why, but what they did made you a victim Bo. No fae, least of all one with a power as lethal as yours should have had to grow up alone."

"I guess that's another thing on the long list of things that Trick and I need to talk about." Bo acknowledged though she didn't agree with Lauren's statement that it wasn't her fault. "Him and I are going to need a week to go through the list."

"Do you think Trick had something to do with you being placed with humans?"A puzzled frown danced on the doctor's brow, after all with the Blood King's ingrained belief in the inferiority of the human race such a move made little to no sense to her.

"I honestly don't know." Bo shook her head, her own thoughts following Lauren's path of question. "It seems hard to believe my mother hid me there."

For the first time during their discussion it was Lauren who looked down, her face full of unmistakable shame.

"I'm sorry I should never have mentioned any of this." She apologized in a whisper.

"Lauren no. I know you want to help with all of this, and you do but some things just don't make sense until you know exactly what happened and even then it doesn't make sense." Bo reached out to lift her chin up.

"I know." The blonde tried to rally herself around with a nod and an attempt as a soft smile. "I'm sure there will be answers Bo."

"There will be, and more questions." The Succubus stated completely convinced of this. "But like you said, tonight is about celebrating Hale and you pampering yourself in my big tub." She managed a brighter smile. "Will you help me do my hair?"

"I thought you actually wanted to get to the party, if we take a bath and then I spend an hour or so playing with your hair..." Lauren arched her eyebrow and shook head.

"You are always so logical." Bo smiled and leaned in kissing her.

-x-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Eight**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

A couple paused as they wandered down the sidewalk hand in hand, chatting to each other as a large white limousine pulled up to the curb side near them and stopped. The lights along the side lit up as the back door opened and a long shapely leg, complete with red diamante stiletto shoe eased out. Gracefully following came a flow of red satin, that pooled briefly on the floor before Bo eased fully out of the car and stood up on the sidewalk, pushing the limo door closed.

When she was stood up Bo's dress was revealed in its full glory. Figure hugging and almost simple to look at from the front, the deep scarlet dress accentuated all of Bo's assets perfectly, then thick straps led over her shoulders to cross over her back, leaving the rest open to reveal her tanned and toned skin. The material cut low in a dipped 'v' just above her hip. At the centre of the cross point of the straps, and the bottom of the 'v' was a intricate diamond design of silver crystals. Pleating below the 'v' integrated a simple pooling train that gathered around the bottom of the dress a little whenever the succubus settled in one place.

To compliment the simple beauty of the dress, Bo was wearing her hair up, with silver and diamond drop earrings and a chunky black and silver bracelet. She smiled slightly at the young couple who stared at her for a long moment before continuing their walk, before moving herself to enter the Dal.

The way station was unusually quiet, but the succubus guessed that was probably due to the party, and with a smile she looked up and caught the eye of Trick's usual server, Kari. The taller fae mouthed the words 'he's in the back' at Bo as she served a customer, to which Bo nodded and walked with purpose towards the private entrance to the back area.

"Trick?" The succubus called out when she didn't immediately see her grandfather in the darker interior. "Are you here?"

With soft footfalls Trick walked out of his large vault, his hands fiddling with something in a small box as he walked. As always he was immaculately dressed, but tonight he was in full clan regalia. His hands faltered as he looked up at Bo. A slow proud smile spread across his face as he took in both the fact that she was there and also how beautiful she looked.

"Isabeau." He whispered. "You look breathtaking." He admitted. "Did you and Lauren stop in to get a drink before going on to the crowning?" He asked putting the small box aside for the moment to focus solely on the succubus.

"Actually no." Bo shook her head, she couldn't help but feel a warm blush creep onto her cheeks in reaction to her grandfather's appraisal. "Lauren decided that it was better if she declined her invitation." Bo said the words slowly as she moved closer and picked up the box that Trick had put aside. She opened it up and smiled as she saw an ornate tie clip inside. "So I was wondering," She looked over at Trick as she took the obviously old piece of jewelry out of the box. "If a young, head strong succubus could ask an older, head strong Blood King to the Ball." She stepped up to him and reached to clip it in place.

"That would make an old fae very, very happy." Trick put his hands up over Bo's that fixed the tie clip in place. "This is a relic from my glory days," He added as he released her hands and she gave the clip a final small twist. "How does it look?" He asked wanting to be sure.

"Very dapper." Bo smiled brightly at him. "I now know where Hale gets his dress sense from."

"I've tried to teach him in the short time I have known him." Trick laughed softly as he turned and made his way back towards the vault, obviously so much between them unsaid. "About yesterday." He paused as he reappeared. "I'm sorry Bo, how I approached you, what I said, was wrong." The Blood King released a long breath. "I know that you and I must seem miles apart at times." He tried a soft smile. "You really do have your grandfather's temper."

"And his conviction in what I believe in." She nodded smiling back at him. "I'm sorry for the way yesterday played out too, which is why tonight I just want to go to the big Gala with my grandfather and not think about our difference of opinions."

"How about a promise to listen if you do, during a future discussion of important issues that we both hold convictions on?" He offered his smile constant and true.

"Sounds good." Bo agreed with him easily, the smile on her face genuinely pleased that he would at least make the effort. Even if they both ended up at loggerheads again despite their best efforts. "Now, if we're both ready shall we go support the reluctant Ash?"

"In your Camaro?" Trick looked a little reluctantly at the brunette.

"No, there is a limousine outside." Bo shook her head chuckling softly. "Everyone hate's my car don't they?" She laughed as they walked to the door.

-x-

Kenzi's dress was more of a piece of art then a dress. The strapless sweetheart bodice shimmered with the intricate design of crystals that ended at the high solid coloured waist. The floor length A-line skirt was not a full blown ball gown, but it did flare out from her hips. The bottom of the breezy silk was embroidered with more jewels that came up from the bottom navy like icy crystals spreading over cold glass. The same design of shimmering ice crystals lead in a band from her left waist down to the bottom embellishments , highlighting the complicated layered silk that created the flowing skirt of the gown.

Around her throat was a complicated drop diamond chandelier choker, that was not just a necklace but the base for the fan of navy feathers that spread behind her head, tips of the delicate down also embellished with tiny diamonds that framed her face like stars in the sky. Her hair was pulled into a tight low bun, sleek and classy to show off the ornate princess tiara that sat across her forehead, diamond strings flowing up from it to be carefully mounted into her hairline.

Her upper arms were bare, but she wore silky navy gloves that ended just above her elbows. At her request the backs of each forearm had also been embroidered in the icy pattern of her dress so that not one inch of her didn't sparkle.

It had taken four people to get her into it the outfit and although in someway she did feel a little like a china doll, who may brake if she moved the wrong way, Kenzi had to admit she also felt 'fricking awesome'.

Obviously she had not been allowed to enter the main rooms of the party, which had been hard for the young woman, especially as the noise from the ever increasing crowd had grown exponentially louder as the time for her an Hale's official arrival to be announced. She also hadn't been able to see Hale, who was in the suite next to her being dressed, so as minutes after her 'dressers' had left turned into an hour, Kenzi was officially reaching bored status.

Just as the young woman was about to crack under the pressure and sneak out into the upper hallway, the inner connecting doors between her suite and Hale's opened and a tall well dressed fae stepped into her room.

"Mr. Santiago would be delighted if you would join him." He announced softly with a soft bow in Kenzi's direction.

"Oh, right." Kenzi gave a little jump and turned in her place near the far door and smoothed her hands down her dress for a second before standing up straighter and walking through the connecting doors.

Hale was standing in front of a double wide full length mirror, adjusting his ascot and flicking imaginary specs of lint off his midnight blue suit.

"Well look at you William." Kenzi said as she walked in, not looking behind her as the aide closed the door leaving the two of them alone.

Hale instantly let his hands drop and turned away from the mirror. He faced Kenzi and for the longest moment and just stared.

"Kenzi." He whispered the word just blinking for a moment before forcing his feet to move. Slowly he walked around a little to look at the young woman from the side. "You look..." He shook his head, "Exquisite. I..." He shook his head more and chuckled. "Wow." He summed up badly. "Which one of us is here to be crowned?"

"It's amazing what a few stick on crystals can do huh?" Kenzi blushed under the praise.

"No, really Kenzi." Hale smiled at her obviously blown away. "You're beautiful."

"Why thank you." Kenzi gave a small curtsey as she smiled. "You know this place is packed right?" She added moving a little closer to the Siren to fiddle with his ascot. "With everyone down there just waiting for you."

"Us." Hale countered. "Do you know at last count I had to break fifty seven hearts because of you little mama."

"Only fifty seven? Let me guess they vetted the official list for hookers and call girls?" She winked at him trying to help him relax.

The Siren laughed brightly and shook his head, patting her hands to get her to release his ascot.

"Oh Kenzi never change." He said as he moved to her hug her lightly careful not to crush the dress, or disturb the feathered collar. "Before I forget." He added as he moved away from her and crossed to a large oak desk near the window. On it was what looked like a wooden cooler. Hale opened it and removed from it a white corsage with a bold central beautiful navy flower. "For you." He turned and walked back over to her.

"Why Mr. Santiago," Kenzi held out her arm. "You're quite the gentleman." She let him slip it onto her wrist. "Does that mean we're ready for the big entrance?" She added as he backed up slightly letting her look at it for a moment.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Hale frowned softly for a moment.

"Well yes, but I thought you would want to get on with the show." Kenzi admitted the 'hurry hurry' she had been feeling.

"They can wait." The Siren glanced at the doors.

"So what is it?" Kenzi instantly accepted the delay.

"It's a Santiago Orchid." The Siren's smile was literally stunning leading Kenzi to understand there just had to be something special about that.

"Why Ash, are you proposing to me?" She winked at him looking down at the beautiful bloom, touching a silky petal. "It's gorgeous Hale, I can only imagine I'm the first human whose ever been given one of these aren't I?"

"First to ever touch one I'd imagine." Hale nodded, happy that she had realized how important it was. "Maybe the first to even see one." He added. "They bloom once every fifty years. This one had to have a little coaxing, it wanted to wait till next week but I needed it early." He smiled more. "What's more you're the first person, fae or human that's ever been given a flower from this particular orchid plant." He went on to explain. "It's mine." He caught Kenzi quick frown of confusion. "When a Santiago is born an orchid is planted for them, that flower..." He blushed a little and looked at the ground.

"Came from your plant." Kenzi beamed as she reached out her small hand and lifted his head. "You are a good man Hale, with a good heart." Her voice was soft and honest. "And I am so proud to wear this and to be your date tonight, because I know that with you as the Ash that the light fae will only get better, and along with it the world for everyone Fae or human."

"I can do this." He pep talked himself for a second bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Of course you can, you are William Haley Francois Santiago, you were born to do this." Kenzi enthused with him. "You are going to go through that door with your head held high because you are the new leader, you are the king of the world."

"You're right." Hale nodded and smiled at Kenzi, taking a half step towards the door, holding his hand out for her arm. "You can waltz right?"

-x-

The entire ground floor of the compound filled with music as the band began a triumphant fanfare, so much so that literally everyone stopped what they were doing. Which of course was exactly what had been the design. As the fanfare merged into a melody people began shuffling into clan groups and forming distinct lines along the roped off walk way jostling, all be it politely, for a good spot to see and maybe be greeted by the new Ash on his way to the throne to receive his crown.

Bo and Trick joined the migration to the velvet ropes and managed to get a 'good spot' about half way down on the right hand side. The succubus couldn't believe the butterflies she had in her stomach over the whole situation. The fact that she was here, with her grandfather, that one of her good friend's was about to be crowned leader of the Light Fae, that her best friend was his guest for the coronation, it was surreal.

She couldn't explain exactly why she was feeling so excited. A part of her was so looking forward to seeing Kenzi in her dress. Her best friend had been so excited about it, refusing to reveal details, apart from the colour, and had been so fluttery about the party, which wasn't a normal state for the young human. But that didn't explain her intense feelings about the event, nor was it the fact that she was with Trick. In fact because of the drama surrounding that, things felt just a little tainted.

Without wanting to get ahead of herself Bo felt that maybe, just maybe the butterflies and her sense of anticipation, wasn't so much because of the gala, but what the gala would lead to. What Hale as the leader of the Light Fae could bring for the future of both the fae and humankind. Not that she expected any change to be fast or easy, but she dared believe there would be change. And on a more personal level, there was the very real chance that through Hale, Lauren would get the freedom she genuinely deserved.

The only downside to thinking about that, was that it brought to Bo's mind thoughts of Lauren. The beautiful blonde who at this moment wasn't on her arm, but was instead alone in the club house with her lap top and a glass of wine. A melancholy frown creased the succubus brow as the image lingered in her mind.

"She's with you Bo." Trick's whispered voice reached Bo's ears as the succubus' eyes panned across the milling crowds and were about to focus on the sweeping stairs and the double doors where Hale and Kenzi were due to appear any moment. Distracted Bo blinked and looked down at her grandfather. The Blood King patted her arm lightly when her eyes met his.

Before Bo could react, the musicians again burst into a triumphant fanfare and the compound lights dimmed. Spotlights lit up the double doors as they were pulled open by two tall attendants.

"All rise and pay respectful heed to Ash Incumbent William Haley Francois Santiago Esquire and his honoured guest Human Ambassador Lady Kenzi Norris the Unaligned."

This time when the fanfare stopped silence took its place, followed by a room wide intake of breath as Hale and Kenzi stepped into the spot light at the top of the sweeping staircase. Bo literally took a breath and held it as she stared at the vision at the top of the stairs, tears filling her eyes as Hale initiated their step towards the staircase Kenzi placed her hand gracefully on his arm and walked carefully and evenly beside him as he led the way.

As they passed fae elders bowed and curtseyed politely and both Hale and Kenzi turned, nodding and smiling in acceptance of the respect given even though it was obvious from the stiffness from the majority of the movements the actions had been for Hale and not the young human on his arm. Not that it mattered to Hale or Kenzi, the point had been made, that was what mattered most.

Kenzi had been very good at keeping her face neutral as she and Hale made their way to the raised throne at the end of the long room, at least until she drew close to where Bo stood with Trick. With sparkles in her crystal blue eyes, she raised her free hand and wiggled her fingers at the succubus. Beaming back, Bo pressed her finger tips to her lips and wiggled them back at Kenzi, mouthing 'Love you' to her. Kenzi pursed her lips together, pulling her hand to her heart and nodding quickly before gathering herself together and continuing along as if nothing had happened.

"Wow they look amazing." Bo whispered when Hale and Kenzi had moved a respectable distance away.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Trick's smile was fixed and polite as were the motions of his applause, that had begun as soon as they had passed as it seemed to be the 'appropriate' thing to do.

"You didn't?" Bo was a little slower to catch up with the clapping but was soon covering their whispered conversation with the polite applause.

"With all I had to say about Lauren, you don't think I would have had something to say about this?" To his credit Trick pointed out the obvious double standard.

"Well I didn't like to think it was just a personal attack." Bo was honest with him. "Really, I thought Hale would have told you. It was his choice Trick." She added wanted him to know that she had had nothing to do with it.

"I have no doubt it was." Trick admitted as he looked to where Kenzi slipped her hand off Hale's arm and stepped to the side as the handsome Siren stepped up to stand alone in front of grand throne. "I have no doubt it was.

-x-

In the clubhouse, Lauren wasn't finding her absence from the Gala that difficult apart from missing out on being with Bo and getting to watch her in her dress. But they had already promised each other a private party, where they would dress up and dance together long into the night, so even that was bearable. The reality was that the blonde was taking it easy, making herself a cup of tea and some toast. She had had a long bath, without hurry and hadn't bothered getting 'dressed' after, just throwing on some short shorts, a strap top and Bo's kimono.

She was looking forward to curling up in a chair, reading some recent research papers, relaxing, and then, whatever late hour her lover pulled herself away from the party, she would be here waiting excited to hear all the tales.

It was hard for her to consolidate the idea of Hale being the new Ash for her though, just because the previous examples had been so poor in their treatment of her. But at the same time it was hard for her not to be just a little hopeful about the future. The Siren was unlike a lot of fae, he had strong beliefs when it came to equality and ethics, but he was young and he was inexperienced in the ways of how things worked and that worried her. The last thing she wanted was to see Hale eaten up and spat out by the regime that she knew existed behind the oh so 'light' facade.

Reminding herself to add slippers to her shopping list, Lauren skipped quickly across the cold tiles of the kitchen and picked up her tea and toast, carrying it over to put it down on the coffee table. She was about to settle down into the chair to begin 'project relax' when there was a loud sharp knock on the door.

Kenzi had warned her things like this happened some times, pizza delivery people that got hopelessly lost, hobo's that hoped they had found somewhere empty, wandering fae who had heard about the PI agency. With a soft smile the blonde checked that Bo's kimono was 'decent' and then crossed to answer the door. She pulled it open, her smile changing to a soft frown when she saw the suit wearing wolf leaning against the door frame.

"Dyson? Is there something wrong?" For a minute Lauren thought something must be wrong at the Gala, but then remembered that someone would have just called her, not wasted the time in sending someone to pick her up. That thought was underlined and her concern was made worse the next moment when Dyson opened his mouth to laugh at her, almost knocking her back with the smell of alcohol that hit her from his breath.

"Doctor, did I catch snacking?" He sniffed at the smell of toast in the air as he slipped his foot forward subtly so that if she pushed the door closed on him it would be stopped from closing.

"Just having some toast." She backed up not sure what was going on really. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Gala?"

"I'm on my way." He nodded and took a few steps inside when her movement allowed him too, "Thought I'd check on you on the way past."

"That was nice of you but unnecessary, I'm fine." Lauren didn't back up far, hating the cold shiver that was going up and down her spine. "I hope you're not driving." She pointed out subtly that his smell made it clear he wasn't in any state to drive.

"Concerned for my safety Doctor?" He barked out a short laugh.

"Yes, though I'm not sure why that seems to surprise you." She gave a short nod before glancing over to the front room where her tea and toast was waiting. "Well you can see I'm fine and my snack is waiting and I don't want to keep you from the party." She tried to encourage him to continue on his journey subtly.

Despite the subtle suggestion the shifter moved further into the club house inching past Lauren to stand in the kitchen.

"Is it an experiment Doctor? This little thing?" Dyson looked around and swung his arm around the room for effect.

"Dyson, I will gladly have this conversation with you when you're not drunk." Lauren pointed out holding his erratic eyes as best as she could.

"No, really is it? What's the name of your thesis? How to Tame A Succubus?" He laughed again but then fixed her with his eyes, yellow flooding them quickly. "Humans are not meant to control fae." He snarled a little but with his underlining intoxication it came out more like a slur.

"I do not want to control her Dyson, and I resent you suggesting that." Lauren wasn't sure how to play this. After all she had a clearly drunk and upset wolf in the house with her, and with anything short of a gun already pulled on him she had no hope of stopping him if he decided to act stupidly. "I love her Dyson."

"I LOVE HER." Dyson slammed his hand onto his chest. "You don't even know what love is."

"Dyson, I really think you should go to the party." Lauren made the subtle suggestion softly, knowing he could smell her innate fear and that she had jumped out of her skin when he'd made the loud slap against his shirt with his hand. With an odd smile Dyson took a long breath in through his nose and then smiled.

"You're afraid."

"Of course I am, you're a wolf, you're drunk, you're clearly upset and acting erratically." Lauren listed off her reasons. "I don't know why you're here or what you want." She added more reasoning. "Is it your goal to scare me? Because being scared doesn't change anything, it doesn't change my loving her." She added the words with a small amount of defiance.

"STOP SAYING THAT." Dyson flung out his arm catching the new stainless steel bread box, straw dispenser and blender with the wide arc sending them flying and crashing onto the tile. "She is my mate. I chose her."

Lauren had to take a step back and lifted up one leg, shielding the other with it as shattered glass sprayed across the floor.

"Dyson!" Lauren snapped out the surprised objection. "You can't just do this. Bo didn't choose you." The blonde had said the words before her logical brain could stop herself from adding to the fire but it was the truth. "I am sorry if that hurts you, I am, but what is this going to do to change anything?"

"You do not have the capacity to feel what I feel, to love her like I can love her." Dyson took steps towards the blonde, his eyes turning to feral slits, his fangs bared. "I am her mate, her alpha and she is mine." He raised his hand to shoulder height, his hand curled into a claw grip. "You're barely a distraction." His breathing turned to a hot fast pant as his shoulders hunched forward slightly.

"Dyson..." Lauren said his name again as she backed up, feeling her breathing speed up as she realized things were quickly spiralling out of control. "Please, don't do this."

"Don't do what." The tall wolf literally stood over the blonde for a moment, his mouth open as he breathed heavily onto her face.

"Hurt Bo." Lauren felt a petrified tear escape from the corner of her eye to trickle down her cheek.

The wolf stayed in place for a long moment his chest rising and falling hard.

"You're not worth it." Dyson snorted on her and turned taking long strides away from her and back out of the door again.

-x-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Nine**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

The coronation ceremony had taken a little over an hour from Hale's first appearance until the moment when he was proclaimed the Ash and his crown was placed upon his head. A dozen or so clan representatives had spoke their predetermined parts as the scripted tradition went forward, establishing the young Santiago into the omnipotent position of leader of the light fae. All those present had even participated in a long oath of service, well everyone accept Bo and Kenzi who didn't add their voices to the groups chant of the historic words.

Through it all, Kenzi had been sitting on her lower chair off to Hale's left, looking to Bo like a composed royal used to being in the spotlight. Bo knew that the assessment was far from the truth, knowing her best friend enough to know the set itinerary of the ceremony would be pushing her patience. Sitting quietly to listen to long speeches wasn't one of Kenzi's strong points.

Finally Hale had risen from his new throne, adjusting the crown of golden ash leaves on his head a little before he gave his first proclamation; permission for the leaders of the clans to make their alms to him.

Of course this invitation meant that the formalities were mostly done, leaving the Ash to sit on his throne and take audience with all those present personally. The important clan leaders began to line up in the central corridor for their chance to speak to him and deliver news of their gifts to him.

With the presentations being limited to the highest ranking members of each clan, a good number of the other fae present were left to refresh their drinks and the orchestra began to play soft music. On Trick's urging Bo had joined him in line to make a formal presentation, the process taking another half hour before they were next in line.

As a representative of the Hyanth before them finished his presentation of some strange animal horns that Bo had never heard of, she stepped back and let Trick be announced to the new Ash.

Hale of course was happy to see him, and shook hands with Trick more like he was greeting royalty then the other way around. Their conversation had been short, and Trick had purposely leaned in when he revealed his gift to the Siren. Though Bo could tell from Hale's expression that whatever it was it was greatly appreciated.

Finally it was her turn, and Bo approached his throne and gave a short curtsey in her form fitting dress.

"I'm thinking now the vest I got you isn't the right present." Bo let him kiss the back of her hand and smiled.

"Having you here is gift enough." Hale smiled brightly at her. "Though... you can rescue Kenzi, she doesn't have to sit here for this part." He glanced to the long line up still waiting for a moment of his time.

"That kind of order I can work with." Bo leaned in close to whisper the joke as she kissed his cheek and moved over to Kenzi. "The Ash would like me to accompany you to get a drink while he finishes his audience." She held out her hand.

"Thank God, I need a double of the Captain." Kenzi rose up and linked their arms together, letting Bo lead her over towards the bar. "So tell me how awesome I look." She giggled as she bumped her hip into her best friend's.

"Too yummy." Bo laughed at the move, knowing that no matter how expensive a dress you put Kenzi in, she was still Kenzi.

"Remember I don't flow your way." Kenzi teased back, grumbling at the crowd around the bar. It seemed anyone not trying to get an audience was trying to get a drink. "And you're spoken for but those two things being temporarily forgotten, who wouldn't want me?" She gave Bo a twirl and a wink.

"Everyone does." Bo was pleased to see Kenzi was enjoying herself, despite the pressure of being the Human Ambassador. "How is being the official partner of the Ash?"

"Fun." Kenzi nodded sliding close to her again. "So far every fae has had the sense to keep anti-human comments down to a whispered, out of hearing range minimum."

"They better be, he's the Ash now, and he wouldn't put up with anyone speaking badly of you, Milady." Bo teased again not wanting Kenzi to focus on the background gossip.

"Like my corsage?" Kenzi held out her wrist, making Bo inspect the delicate bloom. "It's from his special Santiago orchid plant, can you believe it?"

"What can I say, Hale has good taste in women and flowers." Bo gushed over it. "Though on the whole anti-human note, no one told Trick you were Hale's date." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oops." Kenzi put her hand up to her mouth, hiding the smile that was behind it. "Wasn't my job." She lowered her hand and shrugged her shoulders. "He'll be fine Bo, the guard is changing." She added the explanation. "Trick's going to find out Hale's not in his pocket and Hale's going to find out that he can't change the world, at least not by tomorrow morning." She glanced over her shoulder at the Siren, the line of people before him seeming to grow not shrink.

"Change takes time." Bo agreed with her, wishing in her heart it wasn't true. "Speaking of which, have you seen Dyson?" She glanced around as she had been having not seen the wolf anywhere.

"No, I noticed he wasn't with you, or lurking near Trick. He's probably hiding from you after last night." Kenzi offered the explanation knowing how Dyson could be after conflict. "You didn't hurt him last night right?"

"No, I didn't, and I didn't hurt him this morning." Bo admitted with a sigh. "It's just... unlike him to be slinking in the background."

"This morning?" Kenzi reached out and swiped two glasses from a server who went by with a drinks tray, fed up with the crowd that was keeping them from the bar. She held one out to Bo. "I missed a Dyson visit?"

"It wasn't a friendly one, in fact I'm not really sure what kind of one it was really." The Succubus admitted. "It started with a recap from the Dal issue and turned into a I need to move on from Lauren and remember how hot we are together." She summed up the meeting. "He's really not doing well with the whole I picked Lauren thing." The Succubus sighed taking a long sip from the champagne. "Like I said change takes time to grow accustom to, I'm hoping this is just Dyson adjusting."

"You think?" Kenzi frowned a little her brain working over time as she thought about the situation. Sure she could understand that Dyson would be unhappy that after everything Bo had made a decision that had effectively cut short any idea of a romance between him and Bo, in the short term at least, but to act like a complete idiot about it? That didn't sit right. Not after the conversations she had had with him about more or less that exact thing. "You don't think that maybe..." Kenzi felt a sinking feeling settle in her stomach, "There's something wrong with Dyson do you?"

"Wrong?" Bo looked at her best friend with a frown.

"The Mojo." Kenzi spelled out the fear that was in her head. "I mean seriously Bo, the Norn was a biatch, of like the most momentous degree, and she rolled way too easy." The younger woman frowned hard replaying the details of her chainsaw visit. "What if she spiked it or something?"

"I'm not sure the Norn works like that Kenz, she likes to stab people in the front not the back." Bo tried to reassure the beautiful young woman.

"But what if I am right?" Kenzi didn't let up. "Bo-Bo I'm serious, if the Norn messed with his shit Dyson could be in real trouble, that old witch had millions of jars in her cupboard, who knows what she could have slipped into the wolf jar." She frowned harder, horrified by the idea that somehow, all be it completely accidentally, she may be responsible for hurting Dyson.

"Look let me, find Trick and ask him if it is even possible to do something like that to a a jar of mojo, okay?" Bo began looking around for the small man, but as she did so, with sigh of relief her eyes caught sight of the tall figure they were discussing. The tuxedo clad wolf was slipping into the large assembly room from a fire exit. "There he is." She tapped Kenzi lightly on the arm and nodded over to where Dyson was trying to make it look like he had been there all night.

Walking together Bo and Kenzi worked their way through the crowds towards him.

"Where have you been, is there something wrong?" Bo checked immediately her eyes looking for obvious wounds but finding nothing obviously 'wrong' with him, other than the fact that his bow tie was crooked and there was broken glass in the cuff of his pants.

"No." He shook his head and then took a long moment to look at Kenzi and then at Bo, before taking another moment to look at them both again, this time letting himself smile in appreciation of their outfits. "You both look positively ravishing." He added and gave a soft bow.

"Why do you smell like a brewery?" Kenzi wrinkled her nose up at him and narrowed her eyes as she backed up slightly.

"Where have you been?" Bo didn't forget her initial question as her initial look of confusion turned into a soft frown of displeasure that so far Dyson hadn't actually told them anything.

"Ladies, it's a party." Dyson reached out and took a drink off a tray as the server went by. He took a long gulp of it immediately. "Lighten up, Bo." He swayed a little grinning at her. "Alcohol doesn't effect my performance." He added with a wink.

"You are drunk and unbelievable." Bo snapped at him, turning on her heel walking away. The night before had been shocking, that morning unfortunate, but right now Dyson was just being rude.

"Okay wolf man, what the hell was that?" Kenzi kept her voice low as she stepped close to him, "Alcohol might not effect your junk, but apparently it shrinks your brain. That was seriously uncool D-man, seriously uncool." She shook her head.

"I was just joking, she's a succubus." Dyson shrugged and laughed softly. "She used to have a sense of humour." He drank the rest of the champagne in his glass.

"You need coffee, not liquor." Kenzi snatched the empty glass from him. "And hello that kind of comment is not funny when apparently you two have been fighting recently about relationship stuff." She huffed. "And hello, you're late, you missed your best friend's coronation."

"Kenzi, come on, cut me a break..." He gave Kenzi a wink and nudged her arm. "I was busy." He put emphasis on the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Really? Really." Kenzi shook her head feeling the movement forcing air through the soft feathers around her head. "You were really busy screwing some bitch instead of watching the crowning of the next Ash, who just happened to be your old partner, your best friend? What is going on Dyson?" She frowned more at him.

"Nothing is going on Kenzi, I'm here now, " Dyson huffed at her attitude. "And I don't know who told you that last time Bo and I talked we had a fight..." He gave an odd uneven frown as he leaned in a little closer to the younger woman. "Because that's not how I remember it." He shook his head. "That is, unless that's what you young people call what we were doing with our lips these days." He winked at her.

Kenzi opened her mouth to respond to his whole comment but closed it, completely confused by the end of his sentence. More or less positive that if Bo had spent any part of her morning making out with Dyson she would have mentioned it.

"Are you seriously trying to tell the last time you and Bo met up, you made out?" Kenzi made sure she understood precisely what Dyson was suggesting. "And yet you're late to you best friend's coronation because you're off with some other woman?" She reminded Dyson of the confusing contradiction. "Dyson you're making no sense, you need coffee." She reached out and patted his shoulder lightly. "It think I saw some on one of the tables." She moved to link her arm into his.

"You know Kenzi, it's a party and I need to congratulate the Ash's sister." Dyson shrugged her grip away scanning the crowd.

"You are unbelievable." Kenzi's voice was full of condemnation. "Whatever, go, do what you want." She shook her head. "And to think I was actually worried about you, ass hole." She added in a hiss as Dyson staggered slightly as he moved off into the crowd.

-x-

Kenzi frowned as she tried to scan the over crowded room looking for Bo, she had completely lost sight of her best friend when she had focused on her attention on Dyson, and when he had walked off, she had had a hard time getting out of being dragged into conversations with groups of fae who wanted the opinion of the Human Ambassador on various matters.

"I'm terribly sorry could I cut in and remove this delightful lady from your company for a moment." A low voice broke into the current conversation that Kenzi had been hustled into. The blue eyed beauty looked over her shoulder, surprised to find that her rescuer was Hale's father. ""Ambassador?" He offered her his arm. Kenzi put her hand on it and he gently eased her away from the small group of fae.

"Firstly may I say how astonishingly beautiful you look this evening, I have to admit when my son told us of his intention to ask you to be his guest this evening I had misconceptions." Sturgis Santiago kept his voice charming and soft. "But Ambassador, you look both beautiful and have so far been a very charming and appropriate consort for my son."

"Thank you." Kenzi tried to give the older fae her best smile, though it felt oddly like she was smiling at a crocodile or something like that.

"I will of course be continuing to monitor your behaviour carefully for the rest of the evening, but my initial appraisal is most encouraging." He nodded almost to himself. "I will of course be meeting with my friends before we give our complete feedback to your Embassy. Where is the Human Embassy?" He asked of her with a gentle frown. "I am sure they are most eager to here about your first official pubic meeting."

"Oh they are." Kenzi nodded clearing her throat. "I want to make sure I represent." She was about to hold up her hand in a small fist but stopped herself before she could finish the move.

"Well that's good." Hale's father nodded again. "I'll ask my son for the embassy address, a good party is not the place for details of business." He smiled at Kenzi and glanced towards the dance floor that was surprisingly busy. "Do you waltz?"

-x-

"Bo, Bo, help." Kenzi hurried up to the succubus, grabbed her hand and pulled her as she continued past her making the brunette jog along until the younger human stopped by one of the stone window benches.

"Kenz?" Bo looked at her best friend with a soft frown, "Are you okay?" She asked taking both of the younger woman hands in hers. "You disappeared."

"No, I was like, Ambassador-napped." Kenzi shook her head. "From now on the crack shack is the Unaligned Embassy okay?"

"What?" Bo barked out a sharp laugh. "Kenzi, we don't have walls."

"Everyone keeps asking how they contact me." She tried to explain.

"We don't have a street address, you're not Father Christmas. Mail addressed, K Norris, The Crack Shack, won't find you. And while we're on the topic, Kenzi Norris?" Bo stepped back from Kenzi a little and looked at her with her eyebrows arched. "As in Chuck Norris? That's called mocking the fae."

"They should be hipper." Kenzi objected. "And I never use my real name, a real lady never does." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't." She pointed out.

"Touche, Miss. Norris." Bo grinned.

"Okay before we get completely off topic I need to talk to you." Kenzi tried to refocus. "Did you miss anything out when you were telling me about what happened with you and Dyson this morning. Anything important." The young woman kept her eyes on Bo as she unfolded her arms. "Like the part when you and him, oh I don't know, made out?"

"What? No!" Bo shook her head but then locked her jaw a little and breathed out. "Not exactly." She adjusted her answer.

"Explain please." Kenzi urged her, wanting to know what mis-truth the wolf had tried to feed her.

"We were fighting, arguing and then suddenly he was kissing me." Bo explained from her point of view what had happened. "I pushed him away, apologized in case he had thought somehow I had made him think that's what I had wanted. I made it clear to him I was with Lauren, and then he left."

"I thought so." Kenzi grunted shaking her head. "He is a grade A ass. He tried to tell me the two of you didn't fight but that you were making out."

"What!" Bo's cheeks flushed with instant anger. She didn't understand how anyone, especially the wolf, could misjudge the short awkward kiss as 'making out'.

"He's drunk Bo, he doesn't know what he is saying." Kenzi tried to give him a slight excuse. "Did you find Trick? I think someone needs to take him somewhere to sleep it off and Trick might be the only one Dyson will listen too."

"My beloved grandfather is trapped with some equally old fae reminiscing about old times." Bo winced, explaining how she had located him but couldn't yet get close.

"Plan two then; I'll use my influence with the new Ash to have the D-man brought home by some of his lackeys." Kenzi nodded deciding on the new idea. "I think you should avoid him though."

"Did he at least tell you why he missed his best friend's coronation?" Bo asked trying to figure out how things had continued to go so wrong since their morning confrontation.

"You really don't want to know the answer to that question Bo." Kenzi shook her head.

"Yes, I really do." Bo breathed out. "Because I'm worried about him. Worried that he was sat at his apartment drinking himself into a stupor so he could get up the courage to come here, because without being drunk he couldn't face it." The succubus was honest about her fear.

"That wasn't it." Kenzi shook her head, her face sober.

"Then what was it." Bo asked of her best friend.

"He was with a woman Bo." Kenzi looked up slowly at Bo.

"Oh." The succubus obviously hadn't been expecting that answer. "I see." She rubbed her hands together and licked her lips, the news obviously upsetting her. "Apparently he's getting over me better than I thought." She took a few deep breaths.

"And when he was done talking to me he had every intention of finding Val to congratulate her on her brother's achievement." Kenzi added the detail she felt Bo needed to know.

"I don't understand." Bo had to admit it had hurt a lot to hear how Dyson had apparently filled his evening. Not that she wanted him love sick or heartbroken, but she wanted him to respect himself enough to not go from professing love to break up sex in less than six hours.

"We need to talk to Trick." Kenzi was adamant. "Maybe the Norn kept Dyson's mojo and gave us some playboy gigolo wolf shifter mojo instead. But I know something, he's not right." The younger woman shook her head. "I'm going to see if I can get Hale's attention and see if he can get Dyson a ride home and then I'm going to try and find the wolf man himself." She outlined her plan of action.

"I'll make another attempt to find Trick and at least tell him what's going on and ask him to think about it." Bo nodded. "But come and find me before going to look for Dyson." The succubus stressed to her best friend. "If he is drunk he might not like the idea of you cutting his party short and I want to be there to help you out if his objections turn...really objectionable." She underlined softly.

"Deal." Kenzi nodded and then leaned in hugging Bo softly.

-x-

"Kenzi." Hale smiled brightly as he watched the slender dark haired beauty politely make her way over to him, "I mean, Ambassador." He stepped forward and took her hand, "Perfect timing, I was looking for you for a dance." He led her away from the small group of fae that seemed to be heading towards both of them.

"Thank you." Kenzi breathed out as she moved into his arms on the dance floor.

"Are you having a horrible time?" The siren asked softly as they moved together to the music. "I bet this is turning out to be only slightly better than the last time I asked you out." He chuckled softly.

"It's much better actually." Kenzi assured him. "You're the new Ash, I knew you'd be the star, everyone is being nice which is actually almost scarey." She admitted. "I do have a favour to ask of you though." She added dropping her voice slightly.

"Sounds serious." Hale kept her close as they continued their dance.

"It is, Dyson's drunk and needs to go home." Kenzi summed up without dropping the wolf in it too badly.

"Way to go D-man." Hale actually grinned. "Not a problem, I'll get a car brought around for him, do you need help with him?"

"No, we just didn't want him driving home, you know, safety first." Kenzi tried to keep her answer casual. "Who knew wolves were so crap at holding their liquor?" She added. "Just to make it clear, I'm not leaving, just Dyson is."

"Good." Hale eased back a little and looked into blue eyes. "Good." He repeated with a nod sweeping her across the dance floor as everyone parted for them..

-x-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Ten**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

Driving at a slow and sedate space, kicking up minimal gravel as it left the road the large Crown Vic that brought Bo back to the club house from the compound, drove across the extensive unfinished road surface and pulled up along side Bo's yellow Camaro as quietly as it could in the late hour.

Sitting up in the back seat Bo yawned against the back of her hand and rubbed her face. Dyson had been easier to get to leave the party than she had expected, with Val being far less eager to play along with his intentions than he had expected, the wolf had deemed the whole spectacle 'boring' and was looking for an out. Unfortunately for Bo his behaviour had tainted her evening, making her question not only his actions, but her own earlier in the day when he had come to the house. How he had possibly come away from that with anything other than a bitter taste of rejection.

Her grandfather also hadn't helped, not that that had been his fault. Trick had been almost overwhelmed with fae who wanted to meet with him and talk, fae who had apparently not had the chance to do so since the last time an Ash was crowned.

'Excuse me, that wasn't THAT long ago.' Bo had remembered thinking as she tried to patiently wait to get some kind of time with the Blood King. When eventually they had got a moment to talk, Trick had frowned and made some soft noises of discontent but not a lot more. He had agreed that it was unlike Dyson to drink, but had reminded her unnecessarily of Ciara's death, of her rejection and of the fact that he had 'lost' his partner at a time when his job on the force was still questionable.

Bo had wanted to counter with the fact that those factors didn't give him a pass to act like a complete ass but she had restrained herself and offered up Kenzi's suggestion of a Norn set-up. Trick had deemed this as 'most unlikely', but as was like her grandfather he would not rule it out as impossible or unthinkable.

Finally Bo had grown tired of feeling like the odd fae out, even Kenzi seemed to be fitting in better than she did, flitting from group to group with airy banter whenever she wasn't on Hale's arm. The succubus' head hurt and she was missing being able to just reach out and touch Lauren and so she had decided to give in and go home. It was already early in the morning so it wasn't like she was bailing on the party too soon.

"Is everything alright?" The question came from the driver, who turned in his seat a little to look into the back at Bo when she hadn't left the car. The succubus blinked life back into focus and looked at him.

"Yeah, sorry, thanks for the ride." She apologized softly.

"That's okay, let me get the door." He smiled pleasantly at her and made the offer assuming she must have had a little too much to drink at the party. He had already chauffeured various fae to their homes in worse condition then her.

"No, really it's fine." Bo shook her head and pushed the door open herself getting out of the car to cross quickly to the house.

The succubus tried to be as quiet as she could as she keyed herself into the front door, after all it was way too late to have expected Lauren to have stayed up. Pausing to remove her heels before opening the door, Bo crept into the club house almost silently, pressing the door closed behind her, wincing slightly as it clicked shut.

Moving to put her shoes down close to the entrance of the kitchen, Bo finally looked up to find brown eyes watching her every movement from where Lauren was leaning over the back of the couch.

"You are supposed to be asleep." She said as a warm happy smile spread across her face, just seeing the blonde made her feel better.

"And miss the return of my party girl?" Lauren shifted slightly on the couch tucking her hair behind her ear as she turned, it was as she did so that Bo noticed how incredibly tired she looked compared to how she had when she had left.

"Your partied out girl." Bo corrected as she moved over to give her a soft kiss. "I am so done, but it's okay because Hale is crowned, Kenzi looked stunning, my grandfather and I are talking again." She gave the succinct run down. "What until you see the dress." She rolled her eyes. "Gorgeous." Was the one word sum up she used as she back tracked towards the kitchen. "Though priceless moment, no one told Trick about Hale taking Kenzi, so when they came out I thought..."

Bo's voice literally stopped, as did her movement as she reached the kitchen. She took a minute, looking at the organized counter top, the very obvious pile of straws off one side her first tip that something was wrong. Her second was the new blender missing its glass jug.

"Lauren, what happened?" She turned from the kitchen to look back at Lauren. She watched as her lover breathed out softly and licked her lips. Inside Bo felt her stomach tighten and her head began to pound a little harder just from Lauren's agitation.

"I had a visitor." The doctor she said slowly.

"Who?" Bo asked instantly for clarification.

"Dyson." Lauren replied licking her lips again.

Bo felt her insides go cold.

"Dyson was here?" She felt the muscles across her shoulders tighten, her jaw lock. "Why?" A spark of angry power flared through her as she took long strides back towards Lauren. "What happened?"

"I..." Lauren watched Bo's reaction as she came closer, frowning slightly worried why just the mention of Dyson's name had made her lover go from post party relaxed to stressed in a flash. "He was drunk." She what she considered to be an important fact clear.

"I know that." Bo came to stand in front of the couch. "He showed up to the Gala late and pissed out of his tree. Why did he come here?" She asked again.

"He was angry Bo." Lauren breathed out, not liking the emotion that was meeting her in Bo's stance.

Bo suddenly remembered how Dyson had slipped into the Gala, sightly dishevelled, with broken glass in the cuff of his pant leg.

"Did he hurt you?" Bo's stomach filled with lead, her blood chilling like ice as all the anger drained from her eyes. "Oh God Lauren, did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay." The blonde tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing to the over analytical Bo a large band aid stuck across her palm. The succubus reached out instantly and lifted her hand away from the blonde's head.

"Did he do this?" She held the blonde hand out, her own had shaking as she held Lauren's.

"Bo." Lauren pushed up off the couch a frown creasing her brow. "Bo." She repeated, bringing her other hand up to cup her lover's shoulder. "I cut myself cleaning up the glass." She spoke softly and clearly. The succubus still didn't look at her, nor did the shake in her hand and arm calm. "Bo look at me, calm down."

"Calm down!" Bo let go of Lauren's hand and stalked back to the kitchen. "Lauren Dyson is fae, he's a wolf, he... he came into my house...he did this..." She looked at the emptier counter top. "He could of... you...This is out of control." She shook her head and rubbed her temple as she paced across the tile floor.

"Bo, he was drunk." Lauren pushed off the couch. "He obviously just needed to vent."

"You need to vent, you scream at a wall, you don't go to someone's house and break up their kitchen appliances and terrorize people." Bo breathed in rapidly through her nose. "What did he say to you?" She turned and looked at Lauren.

"You don't need to hear all that Bo." Lauren shook her head and smiled.

"Yes, yes I do because if I don't hear it from you I'm going to fill in my own version of how he broke my kitchen and in my version I'm going to end up castrating him." Bo felt her breath coming in and out of her nose, hot and fast.

"Bo, no." Lauren moved quickly to Bo's side and took her hands. "You need to calm down and not do something rash." She urged. "You're exhausted and emotionally charged right now." She went on. "And I..." She tried to catch Bo's eye, finally managing to do so. "I just want to be held." She whispered. "I don't want you running out looking for explanations, demanding apologies, I want to curl up in your arms and fall asleep feeling safe. Not having to think about what did or didn't happen."

For the first time since the chaos that had hit her on her homecoming, Bo felt something other than anger and power drive her motivations. She found herself having to re-order her thoughts at the soft request. She tried to focus on the fact that if she made this moment about Dyson, she would be leaving her lover to face the fall out alone.

"This needs to be addressed." Bo didn't let it go but she did let it move to the side burner as she let go of a deep tense breath, feeling some of the intense tension in her shoulders loosen. "But you..." She paused, blinked and brushed her hand over Lauren's hair. "You come first." She dropped her voice to a softer tone.

"Is Kenzi staying at the compound?" Lauren tried not to show her relief at Bo's change in demeanour.

"I'm not sure, the last I heard is that she was staying wherever her bubbly minions called to her." Bo quoted her best friend, though her voice didn't hold any of the humour Kenzi's had. "Hale promised to take care of her though." She added. "So I feel okay about it." She breathed out again trying to will herself to calm down more. "Did you take care of your hand properly?" She checked brushing over blonde hair again.

Lauren closed her eyes letting herself be soothed by the motion.

"I'll need to check it tomorrow, I was a little..." She paused. "Shaky when I was cleaning and dressing it but I'm sure it's fine."

"Let's get you to bed." Bo pressed her lips to the blonde's forehead gently. "Tomorrow we'll deal with lots of things."

-x-

"Hey there Trickster." For the first time in the entire evening the stunningly dressed young woman managed to get close to the Blood King. With a smile the older fae bowed a little in her direction and before Kenzi crushed him in a tight hug.

"I was hoping I would get to see you before I left." Trick motioned off to the side a little for them to take a walk. Kenzi easily stepped off with him.

"Do you have serious face because I don't know if I like you having serious face at a party." Kenzi pouted slightly. It was fair to say she had had a bit to drink by this point, not enough to mean anything, but enough to make her a little forgetful about respect and etiquette.

"I do have serious face, but not necessarily for the reasons you think." Trick began. "Bo was speaking to me earlier about Dyson." He looked at her obviously about to continue, but Kenzi interrupted him.

"The guy is being an 'grade A' dick Trick." Kenzi announced and then laughed at the accidental rhyme. "Do you think the Norn did something?" She pushed him for a possible answer to the man's erratic behaviour.

"Kenzi that wasn't what I was going to talk about." He shook his head. "Have you talked to Bo about what happened to you, when you were with the Norn? Has anything happened since?" He pushed her back for information.

"No, I've been fine." Kenzi shook her head. "And no I've not told her because there is nothing to tell." She pointed out. "Back to Dyson, who there is something going on with." The young woman looked at Trick with a soft frown.

"Like I said to Bo, I agree we should watch him, but it could have just been a case of inappropriate celebration." Trick laid out the 'plan'.

"Got ya." Kenzi nodded. "Oh and for the record, I didn't know you didn't know, about this." She motioned generically to her dress and the Gala around them, "About Hale asking me." She qualified.

"Hale doesn't have to get my permission for his decisions." Trick summed up. "His message was quite eloquent and clear, I only hope he understands that beliefs and ideals are not changed by acts of showmanship nor do they change over night."

"Each journey starts with a single step, isn't that what they say?" Kenzi challenged back no too subtly.

"Confucius a remarkable human." Trick pointed out suitably.

"Oh come on." Kenzi raised her hands. "You're pulling fae vs human shit on Confucianism, it's Confucianism, isn't that shit universal?"

Trick actually smiled.

"Enjoy the rest of the party Kenzi." He patted her hand and then moved away.

-x-

The front door of the club house banged off the wall as it slammed open. Clearly whoever had opened it had forgotten that the hinges kept it from going too far and it would ultimately smack into the wall beside it.

"HONEY'S I'M HOME!" Kenzi, still dressed in her beautiful Gala dress, though her feathered head dress was around her her wrist like some crazy over sized bracelet, stepped into the club house and called out loudly in a sing-song voice. Seemingly oblivious to the fact it was fifteen minutes past four in the morning. "YOO-HOO, where are you guys?" She sounded disappointed to find only a nightlight plugged in in the kitchen giving a low level light through out the downstairs. "BO-BO!" She tipped her head back and shouted as she literally kicked her high heels off near the door, one hitting the couch, the other skittering off somewhere into the kitchen.

Bo, who had been sound asleep curled up with Lauren, jumped instantly awake. Her heart pounding, racing a mile a minute as the possibilities of who or what might be going on downstairs rammed into her mind. She athletically rolled off the bed, grabbed her robe and ran for the stairs, only slowing down when she saw her best friend staggering drunkenly around the kitchen.

"Kenzi, are you trying to wake the dead?" Bo shook her head as she walked across from the stairs to the younger woman, picking up a high heeled shoe from the floor as she passed it.

"There she is, the sexiest succubus that ever lived." Kenzi grinned inanely. "C'mere." She waved emphatically at Bo. "Dance with me." She wrangled Bo into a dancing position and waltzed her around the tiled floor drunkenly, humming a badly timed tune.

"Kenz, it's four am, it's time for bed not more dancing." Bo laughed lightly.

"Ooh is it? Time for bed bed?" She bumped into Bo's hip with extreme exaggeration. "Is hot-pants all warmed up and ready because I am ready to be impressed." She clapped her hands together.

"You are going to your bed, not my bed." Bo shook her head with another laugh as she moved behind Kenzi and started to guide her to the staircase.

"But you said earlier that I was pretty." Kenzi stumbled a little on the stairs. "Succubus-sus-es are such teasers." She pouted as she turned to sit on the top step. "You know I'm just kidding right?" She added suddenly sounding more sober than she had. "I still like boys, even drink... drunk. I'm hungry." She stood up the next moment and then moved to go back down the stairs.

"You know if you eat now you'll feel worse in the morning. I'll get you a big glass of water upstairs." Bo nodded that she did understand that Kenzi was joking. "Truth is Kenz, you couldn't handle my sexiness." She slapped her best friend on the butt to encourage her to move faster.

"I was just going to watch." Kenzi pouted more. "And if I don't eat my stomach will start to eat itself, then what will happen?" She trudged back up the stairs.

"If you are really that hungry I will make you some toast while you get ready for bed." Bo encouraged her to keep going up the stairs, though she knew that with any luck that by the time she got Kenzi out of the complicated dress and into bed, she'd be asleep before she would have to do anything else.

-x-

When Bo woke up the next morning it was late, nearly ten thirty and she woke up to an empty bed. A fact that started her whole day off a little unevenly, she liked being able to extend her wake up time with cuddles and snuggles even if they were minimal. Flipping back the sheets the succubus got out of bed and drew on her robe, peeking in at Kenzi on the way past. Only to find the younger woman splayed out on her bed snoring softly, the brunette made her way quickly down stairs to find Lauren.

The blonde was up and dressed, sitting at the 'work desk', her fingers tapping away at the key board on her laptop, a slight frown creasing her face as she occasionally stopped typing and traced her finger over what were obviously written notes on a pad of paper next to the computer.

"You're up early." Bo moved over to the island, resting on the side across from her with a smile.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Lauren's frowned changed to one of apologetic concern. "I tried to be extra quiet."

"You didn't wake me and you can't wake Kenzi without physical intervention." Bo assured her and turned to where the coffee pot was already three quarters full to pour herself a cup. "Busy?"

"Just looking at a few more results from some patients." Lauren shook her head. "I feel like I am so behind." She admitted a soft eye roll.

"Just out of interest, how many fae do you treat on a day to day basis?" Bo moved back to her spot cradling her cup of coffee.

"Well I am, that is, I was the registered doctor for all of the light fae in this county." Lauren didn't give Bo a figure but a more generic answer. "I was never a GP as such, more of a specialist." She reasoned. "Of all things fae." She added the very broad definition with a soft chuckle.

"Have you ever treated dark fae?" Bo found herself remembering a few of the odd questions she'd always meant to ask Lauren about her work.

"Officially no," Lauren shook her head. "Unofficially..." She leaned back a little in her chair and picked up her own coffee that was sat beside the computer. "Yes, a few." She nodded. "Under strict orders from the Ash." She added. "Or the Morrigan."

Bo had listened to everything Lauren was saying and as she did she felt an idea forming in her head.

"When Kenzi proves that you are free..." Bo put down her cup. "Would you want to keep doing what you do, being the specialist on all things fae?"

The question took Lauren by surprise, a surprise that showed itself by the look that the blonde gave her lover.

"You want me to realign myself?" She tried to make it so that her voice didn't squeak, even though her mouth had dried up and her throat tightened.

"No! No, no." Bo put up one hand as she shook her head. "I meant as the unaligned Doctor of all things Fae. Maybe when the smoke has cleared from Kenzi's investigation we can approach both sides and ask them to co-jointly fund a lab for you. So that you can doctor for both sides, still help by being the fae coroner and chief CSI. Unaligned." She stressed again. "Remember you said the Morrigan was worried about her wrinkles, you're probably the one doctor she'd ever trust to mess with her fae face. She gets the wrong botox injection and she's looking permanently wind blown for eternity."

"I think maybe it's just a little early to be thinking about things like what happens after... when Hale was only crowned yesterday." Lauren said softly and steadily, having given a soft laugh to the idea of the Morrigan having frozen facial muscles. "But I'll think about it." She smiled tenderly at the succubus. "Depending on the outcome of Kenzi's investigation, I will have a lot to think about." She admitted her voice soft and quiet.

"It'll be okay Lauren." Bo moved around the island and hugged her from behind. "When Kenzi proves your free, the most important thing is you can do anything you want too."

"I want to be a ballerina." Lauren chuckled as she said the first thing that came into her head.

"Then we'll sign you up for lessons, I think I'll like seeing you in leotards and a tutu." Bo admitted chuckling with her.

"Oh while I remember, not that it has anything to do with leotards or tutu, but as you are officially the one with the super powers in this relationship." She eased off her chair and slipped away from the brunette. She stepped over from the main room to where her large medical bag was stored near the door. She crouched down beside it, looking in it for something as she continued. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Bo watched her picking up her coffee again.

Lauren went through the contents of the overly large container for a long time and then stood up holding what looked like a pair of industrial work gloves and a long metal pole with a claw grabber on the end.

"A job." She smiled at Bo brightly.

"What kind of a job needs that?" Bo looked at the bizarre apparatus.

"Well I'm a little worried that Phil and his family has enemies." Lauren moved back over to Bo. "And I need you to look around the out side of the house for holes, possibly entrance holes. I think it's probably a raccoon." The blonde summed up. "Which is the reason for these." She held up the implements she had gathered from her bag. "You see this morning, when I came down, I found one of Phil's relatives..." She winced slightly. "Sans la head, and various entrails." She gave a tight smile.

"I'm a succubus, what exactly does that superpower have to do with rabid racoons?" Bo took the objects and made the claw grab once or twice. "I don't think my powers work on animals."

"Officially they have nothing to do with them at all, but I'm not poking at holes in the side of the building." Lauren gave her lover a smile. "Though on a positive note, fae are not susceptible to rabies, so if it is a raccoon and it does have rabies, and you corner it, scare it and it jumps for your throat..." She stopped. "Sorry, I'm sounding suddenly like Kenzi."

"You were." Bo gave another chuckle. "Let me get something more than a robe on and I'll go poke random holes in the building."

-x-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Eleven**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

Bo had spent a good twenty minutes poking around the outside of the club house before coming back in to Lauren informing her of her plan to go to a hardware store; buy chicken wire, nails, and maybe a Rottweiler. She had also warned that she on her way home she intended on dealing with another couple of things that were 'on her mind' so the blonde shouldn't expect her home for a few hours, but she should call if there was anything like a problem, and not feel the need to answer the door.

Lauren of course had worked out that those 'things' had meant Dyson and had decided not to challenge Bo on what exactly she planned to do about him. More because if she was honest, she didn't have much of a suggestion of the right approach to try. The wolf and her had never had anything more than a business relationship, and since the added friction of Bo that had just deteriorated. Apparently any progress Lauren had thought they had made during the Garuda episode, had been more transient that even she had expected.

So Lauren had just settled into trying to catch up the back log of work detailed on her lap top. She was still doing that two hours later when the floor boards above her groaned as if in pain, and then there came the unmistakable sounds of Kenzi on the move.

"Oh God my mouth tastes like death..." Walking rather like a zombie, wearing the striped pj pants and grey shirt that Bo had managed to manhandle her into hours before and a huge pair of dark shades, the young woman staggered down the stairs and across the hall towards the kitchen, only getting as far as the island before she collapsed her arms onto it with her head on her arms. "Fae champagne tastes fine first time round but then it turns gross." She grumbled. "I need healing. I need Siren intervention, someone call the Ash, stat."

Lauren watched the dramatic entrance wordlessly, blinking a few times as Kenzi settled against the island. Softly the blonde closed her lap top and got up and crossed the room, keeping her voice soft as she spoke to Bo's best friend.

"I'm not sure the new Ash could the day after his coronation Kenzi, he might have one or two things to attend to." She offered softly.

"Stupid fae." Kenzi groaned. "Please tell me you know some amazing cure for a hangover." Her head came up enough for her dark sunglasses to focus on Lauren, and the blonde frowned gently.

"Hydration and time." Lauren smiled apologetically. "I could go and get some ingredients from my apartment, there is a tea I could make that might help." She mused. "It tastes foul, but it would help balance the electrolytes in your blood."

"I thought Snake Oil sellers like you were supposed to lie about the taste." Kenzi pushed her sunglasses up on her head. "How about a coffee and some Aspirin instead?"

"Coffee is actually not a hydrating fluid it..." Lauren stopped and held her hands up. "I'll get you a coffee." She smiled seeing Kenzi's look of 'please no doctor speak' and moved to get the younger woman one. "I'll see what I have in my bag, I usually carry something a little stronger than aspirin, that will help." She added as she busied herself with the task of making the drink. "Then I really suggest we either make you comfortable on the couch or put you back to bed..." Lauren stopped mid sentence as she looked at Kenzi. A soft frown formed on her face as she abandoned the coffee and took several short steps closer to the younger woman. "Kenzi? Did you hurt yourself last night?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly as she stopped close beside her.

"What?" Kenzi looked at Lauren and then instinctively looked at herself. "Oh shit." She cringed which made her head hurt more. "I sometimes get nose bleeds in my sleep, if it's too dry or I snore too much." She picked up a paper napkin from a dispenser on the island. "Is it on my face?"

"Stop, let me do that, I'll get what I need." Lauren moved quickly and got some antiseptic wipes from her bag, a slender flash light and some sterile cotton swabs. Making her way back over to Kenzi she eased the younger woman back to actually sit on a stool so that she wasn't actually having to support herself.

Carefully Lauren cleaned up the small streaks of blood that was smeared under Kenzi's nose, over her lips, cheeks and chin, and with a little on her throat.

"You're going to need a clean shirt." She pointed out the large dark stain on the front of the grey one she was wearing. "How often do you have these bleeds Kenzi?" She asked, gently angling the younger woman's head back she flicked on the light to shine it carefully up first one side, and then the other side of her nose. Frowning even more as she flicked off the small torch.

"Not that often. Doc that light was bright did you have to do that. The bleeds aren't an issue." Kenzi admitted trying to actual remember the last time she had had one.

"Okay." Lauren softly eased Kenzi's head level and softly pressed at the glands on her neck, throat and behind her ears. "Well I can't see any obvious abrasions or wounds, so it probably was a nocturnal bleed of some kind, you bit your cheek, a small nasal blood vessel ruptured, or something. Though when you're feeling better, I would like it if you would consider letting me at least do a full blood work up on you. I know Bo would feel better knowing I had a baseline on you at least and so would I." She offered the idea with a gentle smile.

"Hmmmm." Kenzi made a noise of contemplation. "Okay but nothing pointy, last time I was in your lab as a patient they poked me with two foot ancient glass syringes."

"You were very sick Kenzi." Lauren reminded her, as she packed up her garbage into a small package. "But for the record I am not suggesting anything similar to that." She underlined. "Just a simple check to make sure you're well." The blonde assured her.

"Okay. But when there's not a jackhammer going off in my temple." Kenzi requested dropping her head back down onto her arms.

-x-

Bo parked the Camaro with no attention vaguely near the curb outside Dyson's apartment building. Getting out she didn't even lock the doors as she stalked from the car straight into the building, unsurprised to find his front door unlocked. Not giving him the benefit of deciding whether or not he was in the mood for a visitor, the succubus just pushed open the door and walked in.

The wolf was stood in the small kitchenette area of the apartment making himself a cup of instant coffee. He vaguely looked over his shoulder towards the door as she slammed it behind her loudly announcing her arrival.

"We need to talk." Bo stated bluntly as she stalked across the polished wood floor stopping just short of where he was busy. Her body stance and the smell of pent up anger coming off her more than enough to tell me that she was not in a 'good' mood.

"Do you think we could do it quietly?" Dyson tried a smile as he looked up at her holding up his coffee mug, offering her one.

"Quietly? Just how quiet were you when you forced your way into my house last night, scared Lauren half to death and played super punch up with my kitchen appliances." Bo crossed her arms over her body. "Just what the hell were you playing at?"

Dyson turned back to focus on finishing the coffee, not reaching for a second mug.

"I'll pay for anything I broke." He said quietly as he moved slowly to put the jug of milk back into the fridge.

"Damn right you will." Bo hissed instantly back at the passive but unapologetic answer. "What the hell did you think you were going to accomplish? Wolf beats blender? What does that prove? People with fangs make their own smoothies?" Dyson opened his mouth to comment but Bo cut him off. "I'm not stupid Dyson, I know what you were doing. You wanted to prove you could get to Lauren behind my back, you wanted to show me how vulnerable she is."

"I was drunk Bo." He shook his head. "That's all, just drunk and stupid," He went back to collect his coffee and carried it towards the table to sit down. "Let it go, no one got hurt."

"Let it go?" Bo felt her anger notch a little higher at the attitude Dyson was presenting her with. "You terrorize my lover in our home and I'm supposed to let it go because you did it when you were out of control and drunk? Next you'll be telling me to be happy 'you' didn't hurt her." Bo looked at Dyson. "Say those words and I swear you will not enjoy what happens next." She felt anger heat up her cheeks as she stared at wolf. "If you have a problem with me, with what I have chosen, you talk to me, you don't get drunk and go and scare Lauren. You know what she has been through, you know what she is going through." She felt her breathing shift faster. "If your problem is with me, you deal with me." She underlined again.

"Bo, not only as a person but as a wolf, I take my problem to the person I have a problem with." Dyson said trying to find something to focus on that wasn't the brunette. "When I have a problem that is." He added with a slight frown as reminding himself that he had taken the stance that he didn't have an issue with anyone or anything right now.

"Newsflash, you have a problem, a big problem and now you have made it doubly my problem." Bo stood in front of him defiant to any idea he was the more physically powerful of the two. "Because I thought if anything Dyson, you were better than this, that you were more in control but all this time you've just been lying to me and to yourself. You're so jealous you can't see straight and I'm here to make it very clear to you, I pick Lauren, and no amount of your drunk stupidity is going to change that." She locked her jaw for a moment. "And if you pull another stunt like last night, God help me Dyson you won't like the Bo you get to see."

For a moment Dyson kept his head bowed, not looking at Bo as if in some way allowing her the space to make her big speech. Then slowly he looked up at her.

"I'm just trying to save you Bo." He shook his head, his voice low and quiet. "You can call it jealousy, you can call it what you like, but I'm trying to save you." He breathed out.

"Save me? From what Dyson? Lauren? Yeah she's terrifying; she's a buck ten soaking wet and she flips a mean crepe." Bo pressed her fingers to her forehead. "I don't need saving from her, not by you or any one." She underlined. "Stop this. Stop this now before all this gets even more out of hand than it already is."

"Damn it Bo." Dyson slammed his fist down on the table top making the coffee cup jump. "Why wont you just listen to me, to anyone."

The succubus wasn't startled by the noise or the sudden movement, long ago she had learned to watch people and to pre-judge their movements, and she had seen the twitch in his arm just before he had struck out at the table.

"Is this what you did last night?" She glared at him. "The big voice and the big show as you tried to hammer home how right you were and how wrong she was?" Bo felt the muscles across her shoulders flex and twitch as her anger tweaked. "How dare you." She summed up. "You know what Dyson, it's not me who's not listening it's you, I love Lauren..."

"Love for a human means nothing." Dyson interrupted in a low growl.

"That's what it means to you, don't you dare tell me what it means to me." Bo cut him off stepping a little forward, her nostrils flaring.

"No, I am telling you what it means to fae, to your kind, to what you are." The volume to Dyson's voice grew as his temper frayed. "Humans are prey, they are food, they are possessions." He snapped at her placing both hands down on the table top as he leaned forward towards Bo, his eyes yellowing out.

"Don't ever speak of Lauren with those words again." Bo's voice dropped, an odd tone threading into it.

"You know it's true. You know how in control I was last night Bo because if I hadn't have been in control I would have ripped her apart and left her bloody corpse for you to find, laid out on your bed." His fangs extended as obviously his mind wandered to the imagine. "Because that's what humans are, stupid frail creatures."

"Don't start this with me Dyson." Bo couldn't stop the sharp and bright blue glow in her eyes. "If I'd have come home and you had touched Lauren," A soft wisp of air blew a few strands of her hair up around her face, "I would have come here and killed you."

"You would have come here and tried." Dyson almost laughed in reply as he stepped out from around the table standing more upright as he walked towards Bo, his chest moving with hard definition as he breathed fast and deep. "With all your anger and your thirst for blood..." He opened his mouth to make his breathing louder. "But we both know what thirst I quench inside you." His yellow eyes panned over Bo's body, "You'd soon forget what it was you came for and remember what it is we do for each other." He reached out towards her with his right hand.

Bo, for the most part, had been trying to hold her expression of power to just enough to prove to him that his own display wasn't going to scare or persuade her. She had been expecting his disbelief that she was capable of killing him, but she had never imagined that his retort would continue on to suggest she would fall into bed with him.

The idea of it made her sick to her stomach; Lauren murdered by the wolf in her home and then her just... no, she couldn't even complete the obscene picture.

Probably unexpectedly to the wolf, Bo's arm flashed out faster than even he could react to his attempt to touch her. The first speedy pass of her hand smacked his out of the air and the open flare of his eyes underlined how unreadable his reaction was as his other hand came to try and touch her, almost treating her refusal as a game.

Blocking the second attempt, Bo followed it with a strike of her own. A hard, lightening fast slap that left her hand pressing into his cheek, even as the sharp noise echoed in his loft. The contact between them allowed her power to flow out unhindered, even against her own control at first, to push his head sideways so that his ear touched his shoulder, and then completely down onto the ground as his knees buckled.

For a moment she held him there, her breathing coming so hard and fast that if asked to explain it she'd have admitted she thought it was what was causing her hair to flare up around her ears. Looking down with blue eyes at his paralysed form, a large part of her was crying out to shut him up and prove to him with indisputable clarity what she could and would do to anyone who threatened Lauren.

But as she held him there, his body literally locked in position at her mercy, she took enough air in and out to actual listen to some of the other thoughts in her head. She couldn't say she'd known Dyson for a long time, not considering Fae lifetimes, but she did know that in that time she had never seen him use his wolf unless there was no other choice. Dyson wasn't the type to go around yellow eyed and fanged up to win an argument, not unless it was a last resort. The fact he was not only doing that, but had lowered himself to a neanderthal type level of pervert, made her attempt to deal with the situation even harder.

"Kenzi was right, there must be something wrong with you because the Dyson I love, the Dyson I know, would never say these things." Bo saw his eyes go wilder at her, though despite his intense fight against her he couldn't overwhelm her controlling power with his brute strength. "You are staying right there and I'm calling Hale."

-x-

Bo didn't even calm down when Dyson had been led out of the apartment by a contingent Hale's guards to an armoured van that was going to take him to the compound to a secure lock up. The brunette was pacing the wooden floor being watched by the handsome siren as he signed off on some paper work that he was sending ahead with the guards, while he stayed back with Bo to talk to her about what had happened.

"Okay Bo, I'm listening." Hale looked up from where he was sat at the very table the Dyson had so recently occupied.

"There is something wrong with him." Bo finally looked at Hale and frowned.

"Other than a hang over and an apparent inability to stand, which I think was being caused by you." Hale quirked an eyebrow at the succubus.

"Yes alright, I caused that." Bo admitted that fact easily. "But that doesn't mean that Dyson's scott free and innocent." She objected. "I know Kenzi told you about him being completely drunk last night at your Gala, but what she didn't tell you was that he wasn't even there for your coronation, he was busy doing 'other things'." She tried to take the venom out of her voice as she said the words.

"We both know Dyson hates formal parties Bo." Hale still didn't really see the point Bo was making yet but he trusted her enough to know there must be one.

"That other thing was forcing his way into the club house, smashing up my kitchen, and scared Lauren half to death." Bo spelled out. "Instead of celebrating your ascension to the leadership of the Light fae, he got drunk and got heavy on my girl." She breathed out hard still feeling the residual anger of it all.

Hale felt a crawl of displeasure trail up his spine with Bo's revelation. The brunette watched Hale's reaction and shook her head.

"Oh that's not all Hale," She continued. "This morning, when I came round to challenge him about what he did and to underline to him that what happened was not acceptable, he pointed out how easy it would be for him to kill her." Bo actually slipped into the chair that was set at the table opposite Hale, finally more over whelmed with the situation than angry at it. "And more than that when I told him if he did that to her, I'd kill him as soon as I could in return, he told me that even if I came with that intention in mind instead, because I'm a succubus, we'd..." She stopped putting her hand against her chest unable to finish. "Is this sounding like your 'D-man'?" She asked of the Siren, her voice a little desperate, honestly needing an answer from him.

"No." Hale admitted frowning hard.

"No? That's it?" Bo looked across the table at him.

"No, that's not it." Hale shook his head and looked back at her. "You only noticed this behaviour yesterday?"

The question made Bo's brain stall, she hadn't actually expected discussion on the matter.

"I think so." She frowned.

"Unfortunately with what you've given me Bo, I can only keep his for a little while, technically the only thing he did wrong is enter 'opposing fae' territory without permission and well, we both know he does that all the time." Hale was honest.

"A day is better than nothing, it might give us a chance to work something out." Bo offered with a shrug. "Give him a chance to calm down even." She added.

"The Doc's okay right?" Hale asked looking at Bo for a minute.

"Yeah." Bo nodded. "She cut herself when she was cleaning up the broken glass and things, but I think that's more because she was shook up." She frowned briefly when she remembered she had meant to remind the blonde to check her hand that morning but had forgotten to before she left.

"You're sure. You've taken a good look at her?" Hale asked again.

Just the fact that the Siren asked a second time made the succubus look at him with a frown. The anger and fear that she had felt the moment she had realized something had happened back at the club house the night before coming back to her instantly.

"A good look at her? I mean I didn't go over every inch of her... Hale..." Bo asked slowly, her jaw quivering slightly as she looked at him. "Why are you asking me the same question twice?"

"I'm asking because I need to be sure of what happened." Hale answered frowning. "I'm trying not to jump to conclusions, or to..."

Bo pushed the chair back, her eyes on the Siren.

"You think you know what's wrong with Dyson?" The Succubus asked flatly.

"I didn't say that." Hale shook his head.

"No you didn't, you said you didn't want to jump to conclusions, which means there is a conclusion you could jump to if you were forced to make an educated guess right now." Bo pushed him. "What is it?"

"Bo really, we need to focus." Hale didn't change his tone, or his demeanour, but he did push up to stand.

"I am focused." The succubus felt her breathing shift again. "I am so focused my head hurts."

"I mean we need to be focused on the doc." He pulled his jacket straight.

"What do you mean?" Bo frowned, shaking her head a little not understanding his comment at all.

"What did she tell you happened last night? About what Dyson did." Hale tried to get the information he needed.

"She didn't." Bo felt a lump begin to form in her throat. "She didn't want to talk about it."

"Then if I have your permission, we need to go to the club house. I need to speak with the doc." Hale said and then reached out and lightly put his hand on Bo's arm.

"You need to speak to her about what?" Bo forced herself to swallow. "You think something happened." She jumped to a conclusion of her own. "What do you think happened?"

"Dyson is a shifter Bo, male alpha wolves don't always demonstrate dominance through physical violence." Hale tried to explain what he was trying not to verbalize.

"We have to get to Lauren." Bo was already heading to the door.

-x-

**Authors note – please remember - you guys know nothing SUPER BAD happened to Lauren – these guys don't. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Twelve**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

It had taken a moment for Hale to convince Bo to ride with him in his car, rather than taking her Camaro back to the club house. It was only because Hale had underlined the need for the succubus to get to Lauren safely, fast and with as clear a head as possible, that the brunette had given in at all.

As they had been driven across the city Hale had explained his plan to to talk to Lauren alone when they arrived. A plan that Bo had instantly hated. Again the siren had employed his most charming tone as he had explained that he was used to conducting interviews and with Bo present the whole thing would take on an emotional level that would make it harder for the blonde.

By the end of the car journey he'd done such a good job of convincing Bo of what should happen that he'd almost convinced himself that what was going to happen was just another victim interview for just another crime. Something that he'd done for years as part of his human sector job. Something he could do without thinking, without problem or worrying. But that was before he was stood in Bo's bedroom, the blonde doctor sat on the large bed in front of him, looking at him a confused, with a worried frown on her face.

The whole facade had begun to undo itself as the driver had pulled the car up at the club house, and despite all Hale had said, Bo had instantly got out and ran for the front door. Throwing the siren who had expected her to act composed and go with the discussed plan. So instead of being the calm collected 'Ash' when he'd arrived, he'd run in after Bo, interrupting the succubus mid greeting over compensating by more or less instructing the blonde upstairs away from Bo in the next breath before anything else was explained.

"Lauren..." Hale looked at her with a soft smile trying to repair a little of the damage he'd already manage to do. "I need to talk to you."

"As the Ash?" Lauren asked questioning his actions so far.

"I'm sorry about that, I thought Bo and I had an understanding about what was going to happen when we got here..." Hale glanced over his shoulder at the door with a soft frown.

Lauren's head was in a complete spin, she had absolutely no idea what was going on, why Hale was here, why Bo was so upset. She felt her stomach drop in anticipation of the truth being revealed.

"Lauren, I've just had to take Dyson into custody." Hale explained seeing the flash of panic in brown eyes, before they flicked to the door in horror.

"What happened?" Lauren's voice was a tight whisper.

"He and Bo exchanged some heated words I understand, she stopped it before it accelerated into something more physical. She called me so I could make the situation safe and so we can work out what is going on." Hale was honest but clearly vague. "Something I obviously need your help with." He added moving to crouch down a little in front of the blonde. "She told me he came her before coming to the Gala last night, did he contact you before he arrived or did he just turn up?"

The situation suddenly made a lot more sense to Lauren, who took a steadying breath before answering.

"No, there was no call, he arrived at about nine fifteen, I was just making myself toast." She recalled clearly. "He seemed agitated and inebriated." She summed up, "And no that's not a medical opinion just a personal assessment."

"I understand." Hale nodded. "And when he came in, what did he want to talk about?"

"I don't think he wanted to talk at all." Lauren replied honestly.

"Lauren..." Hale breathed out through his nose and moved over to sit beside her on the bed. "Did he threaten you?" He watched as she weighed his question, not giving away if the answer was yes but it clearly wasn't an easy quick no. "Did he threaten you in words, or in the way he acted? Did he threaten you with his wolf?'

"He was drunk." Lauren eventually replied. "I have witnessed before on several occasions that alcohol can affect the level of control a shifter has on his or her shifting abilities." The blonde was careful with her words. "Lowering their usual level restraint and management."

Her answer gave Hale the clear picture that Dyson had used his wolf to threaten her at least for show. The real question now was, was it something bigger.

"I have to be honest with you now Lauren, because I respect you and because..." He paused. "Well because you're my friend." He turned to look at her properly. "From everything Bo was saying and what I know about shifters..." He began reluctantly.

"You're afraid Dyson is turning feral." Lauren interrupted him and finished his sentence. "I've been a fae doctor for five years now, I know what can happen to shifters when they lose control. I've cleaned up enough body parts, processed enough rape kits..." She stopped her cheeks going pale as the words slipped from her mouth, and with a cold shiver she realized what the Siren was most worried about.

"Doc you need to tell me what happened last night." Hale breathed out slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with the blonde, his voice soft.

"No." Lauren shook her head quickly. "I know what you're asking Hale, but no he didn't." She stopped. "Dyson didn't touch me last night." She underlined, her voice a little stronger though she could hear the slight tremble in it herself.

"Doc, I'd understand if you didn't say anything, because you don't want Bo to know, because I know you don't want her to do anything rash but... you promise me he didn't lay a hand on you?" Hale restated, though he'd breathed a little sigh of relief at her initial answer.

"Rash? She would kill him Hale." Lauren said flatly. "But he didn't touch me." She underlined looking the Siren solidly in the eye to underline the truth in her statement.

"That's good." The tall siren nodded obviously very relieved by her conviction.

"I do think there's something wrong with him though." Lauren added maintain the eye contact that the pair of them shared. "And we need to find out what it is." She added somewhat unnecessarily.

"Like I said to Bo, I can keep him contained for a short time for trespassing and acts of aggression." Hale explained what he planned to do.

"While he's in custody get some blood taken, the lab will know what tests to run, get the results to me as soon as they're available." Lauren tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Doc, I don't expect you to work on this." Hale shook his head softly.

"Do you have someone else in mind to do it?" Lauren arched her eyebrow at him.

"Well, I'm not quite familiar with the staff of the lab yet..." He began with a soft frown. He had wanted her to know that he understood how difficult the case would be, but as always she surprised him with her innate loyalty and dedication.

"Exactly." Lauren breathed out. "You should also talk to Trick, he has lots of connections to Dyson's past. One that go much further back into Dyson's history than you or I, that might be of use." She offered another angle of insight and then suddenly frowned. "Oh God what am I doing, I am so sorry." She blinked and suddenly slipped off the bed and dropping down onto her knee with her head bowed. "You're the Ash, I don't know what I was thinking." She fixed her eyes on the floor. "You didn't give me permission to say or do any of that."

"Lauren please..." Hale shook his head at her. "I know when it's necessary to keep game face you'll do what you're supposed to but..." He urged her to rise again. "I don't like any of this slave stuff, which is why whenever I get back to my desk I'm getting Kenzi's investigation started. We both know you've been screwed over by the leaders before me, so privately at least I want to say I'm sorry, you didn't deserve it."

Lauren smiled ever so slightly as she eased back up onto the bed, the two of them exchanging a soft smile of friendship. Despite all that was going on, it was clear that Hale intended to help her win her freedom in any way he could.

"I knew it, I knew I heard your voice." The bedroom door suddenly pushed open and in a flash of movement Kenzi was wrapped around Hale's body. "You came to fix me, to undo what your horrible bubbly minions did to the inside of my brain." She whined pulling up completely in his lap so that he had to use his arms to balance her as she rocked herself against him.

Hale exchanged a look with Lauren that instantly told him the younger woman didn't know anything about what was going on with Dyson, or the visit the night before. He made sure for the moment he kept it that way.

"Yeah Ambassador, the Doc was just filling me in on what a hopeless case you are." He put one arm around the young woman's slim body.

"She made me drink something that tasted like cat pee." Kenzi threw a stare at Lauren. "Cat pee for an ambassador." She huffed. "You can do better than that, can't you Mr. Ash Man." Kenzi reached out and fiddled with his tie.

-x-

Bo didn't know who she expected to come down the stairs first. Either way she was doing her usual back and forth pace, one hand tapping against the other impatiently as she waited. When footsteps could be heard on the landing, she paused her pace and her right foot tapped against the floorboard instead.

The succubus felt her stomach twist when she saw that it was Lauren who was coming down stairs and that she was doing so very, very slowly, her face neutral. Bo forced herself to remain still unsure that running over to Lauren and pulling her into a hard embrace was the right thing to do, especially if anything had happened the night before with Dyson. The succubus felt the edges of her vision darken just at the thought that the wolf might have touched the blonde.

By the time Bo had brought herself under control enough to focus on her surroundings again, Lauren was down the stair and crossing the room, in fact she was just metres away from the succubus. Bo felt her body tense, not out of fear of the blonde but of what she was going to find out, and what her reaction to it was going to be.

Lauren stopped just inches from Bo and waited until the brunette looked at her. When eventually brown eyes locked with each other, the blonde purposefully leaned in and pressed herself into Bo's body, her arms coming up around her lover back.

"He didn't touch me Bo." She whispered as she held on tightly.

Bo's rigid body literally sagged with relief at the words. Breathing out she brought her arms around Lauren and just held her for a long, long moment.

"When Hale mentioned it I thought... I ... I couldn't breathe." Bo pulled back a little tears glistening in her eyes. "There's something wrong with him Lauren, when I was there, some of the things he said..." Bo shook her head remembering the moments in Dyson's apartment vividly.

"Medically there are some things it could be." Lauren looked at Bo sympathetically. "And there are things that we can do to help him, if it's something like what we've experienced before." She spoke softly. "I've asked Hale to run a full spectrum of tests while he's in custody, it will give me a clear picture of what's going on inside." She explained what she had already set up. "And you know Hale will look after him."

"You..." Bo paused and shook her head. "You are amazing do you know that?" The succubus' eyes were full of awe and love as she looked at the blonde. "Listen to yourself." She shook her head. "He almost..."

"It's Dyson." Lauren corrected softly.

"Thank you." Bo couldn't even begin to put all the emotion she was feeling into her voice.

"On a separate note," Lauren kept her voice soft, and from the gentle smile in her eyes it was obvious the blonde was trying to break the hard tension in the air. "You need to have to have a talk with Kenzi about respect and what is and isn't an acceptable way to approach and treat the Ash. For example, the Ash Man, is not an acceptable title."

"Is that a step up or a step back from Ash-hole?" Bo rewarded her attempt with a smile of her own.

-x-

"Okay officially human again." It was about an hour after Hale and his entourage had left the clubhouse and Kenzi had showered and got dressed, picked a suitably kick ass outfit, and at nearly seven o'clock in the evening was ready to face the day. She bounced lightly down the stairs to find Bo watching her arrival from the couch, and from the fact that she could see Lauren's feet on the opposite arm of the long piece of furniture, she guessed that the blonde was laid out with her head on the succubus lap. "So let's go." She clapped as she jumped off the bottom step and skipped to the couch dropping a kiss on Bo's head and reaching down to ruffle blonde hair.

"I thought you were dying." Bo grinned at her best friend as the slender young woman came around to perch on the near by chair.

"Nah false alarm, but I think it was a close call." She rolled her eyes in mock relief. "So come on ladies, get your glad rags on, the night is young." She once again encouraged them.

"Kenzi as your doctor I wouldn't advise you partaking in alcohol so quickly, you could dehydrate and make yourself feel sick again." Lauren shifted from out of Bo's lap and sat up on the other end of the couch away from Bo.

"Did Momma Lauren just tell me I couldn't drink?" Kenzi blinked wide blue eyes first at Lauren and then at Bo.

"Yes." Bo laughed as she looked at Kenzi. "Seriously, do you even want to go drinking? Or is this just your let's go out and see the freaks in town enthusiasm?"

"We could shoot some pool at the Dal." Kenzi adapted her offer slightly.

Bo looked at Lauren for a moment to judge her reaction.

"Why don't you two go to the Dal." The blonde encouraged them. "I'll fix us something for supper, if you aim to be home for about nine, nine thirty?"

"Sounds like a compromise to me." Bo nodded and smiled at Kenzi, who seemed pleased not only that she'd be getting out for a while but that dinner would be ready when she got home. The Succubus had at least the piece of mind to know that Dyson was 'contained' while they figured out what was wrong with him so leaving Lauren alone wasn't a problem at the moment.

"You know I could get used to you, I mean okay, maybe you're not as useful as a foot warmer which as a last result you can turn into an emergency blanket, but you're okay." Kenzi hopped off the chair and took long strides towards the door. "Come on Bo-Bo, engage the succu-butt."

"To translate that was Kenzi saying thank you she'd love dinner." Bo gave a chuckle as she stood up. "Do you need anything brought back while we're out?"

"A nice bottle of wine?" Lauren offered. "Something that goes with salmon." She smiled at Bo who was moving slowly along by the edge of the couch.

"Can do." Bo leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll double check with Trick to see if he's come up with anything for you as well."

Lauren nodded smiling happily under the brief but genuine kiss.

-x-

Despite her state of relaxation, the moment that they were in the Camaro and away from the club house, Kenzi could see that her best friend was so tightly wound she was likely to shoot off into the stratosphere like a rocket if anyone startled her.

"So now that we're alone and I can ask without sounding creepy." Kenzi had let silence reign for some time before she finally reached out to turn the radio down a few notches. "What's going on? I mean I know I was kinda out of it and everything but Hale was seriously grilling Lauren when I interrupted, and your girl was seriously unhappy." She pulled lint off her skin tight pants as the car pulled onto a busy main street. "And what was the Ash-Man doing at our place anyway?"

"Dyson." Bo summed up simply but knowing that this wasn't going to satisfy her best friend's curiosity, but it was a good place to start. "Remember last night when Dyson eventually came to the Gala, and he told you he had been 'busy'." The succubus added, waiting for a nod before taking a breath and continuing. "Well 'busy' meant at the club house threatening Lauren." She glanced at Kenzi to see her reaction.

"Come again?" Kenzi blinked at her best friend completely shocked by what she was hearing.

"Yeah he dragged his drunk ass around to the crack shack, smashed up our new kitchen and scared the crap out of my lover." Bo reiterated the events to get Kenzi up to speed. "So not only was he a belligerent, lying prick last night, he was also a terrorizing bully."

"Ouch." Kenzi winced, obviously surprised by the new relation.

"It gets worse believe me." Bo rolled her eyes. "I went around to his place to tell him how out of line he was and he pulls the whole yellow eyed fanged monster thing on me."

"Dyson wolfed out on you?" Kenzi's voice was small, clearly completely blown away by the very idea.

"And told me how lucky I was that I didn't come home to find Lauren's corpse laid out for me on our bed." Bo felt a shiver hit her spine as she remembered how the words had hit her when the wolf had said them.

"What the hell?" Kenzi stared at her best friend. "Wow." She summed up clearly not sure what else to say. "That's off the chart." She shook her head, over and over trying to process the hard facts.

"No, off the chart was suggesting that instead of killing him after he did that to her, I'd fuck him." Bo gripped the steering wheel hard with both hands as she forced the harsh words out of her mouth, needing to say them, to rid her mind of the image and the thought that Dyson that pushed into it.

"Okay... whoa time out." Kenzi glanced over her shoulder at the road around them absently making the 'time out' motion with her hands. "Pull over." She instructed her best friend directly not surprised when Bo did as she asked without objection. The process taking less than thirty seconds before the car was tucked off at the side of the road.

Kenzi waited until the succubus stopped the car and put it into park. She watched as Bo put both her hands on the steering wheel clearly letting the small part of her mind that had been focusing on driving now focus on the emotions she was trying to deal with.

"Look at me." Kenzi flipped off her seat belt and turned in her seat completely to look at Bo, watching how the Succubus was breathing in and out deliberately. "Dyson was talking out of his ass." She stated flatly.

"I know." Bo didn't release her seat belt and didn't look at her best friend, she just said the words flatly.

"No, you don't." Kenzi challenged putting her hand on Bo's arm. "I know you, and I know that look, that tone." She underlined softly, glad when Bo's eyes finally turned to look at her, though only briefly. "Dyson was talking bullshit. If he had killed Lauren, you would have gone round and Blue Banshe-ed his ass before he'd got the chance to try anything hot and sexy. Yeah, you're a succubus, yes you and the wolf man have a sexy history but no... just no." She stressed the fact wanting to make Bo understand.

Bo slowly turned to look at her best friend, her breathing finally slower and more natural. The reassurance from Kenzi was something that she really needed to hear, a reminder that no matter how powerful her fae nature was, she was still Bo.

"I was so close to hurting him." Bo admitted the intensity of the morning meeting as she took her left hand off the wheel and put it over Kenzi's on her arm. "Really hurting him... killing him." She closed her eyes for a moment, confused by the flush of rage the memory of the morning caused inside her.

"I bet." Kenzi nodded, keeping her blue eyes locked to brown ones as much as possible. "But you didn't, you used your brain not just your powers."

"Kenzi, I have no idea what's going on but something is really wrong with Dyson." Bo finally let go of the wheel and turned completely to look at her best friend. "Some of the things he was saying about humans, it was unreal." She shook her head.

"It's because of what I did, I know it is." Kenzi frowned and dropped her head. She wanted to remind Bo of this fact, hating that her best friend was feeling responsible when clearly it was her rash actions that had caused whatever was wrong with Dyson. All the pain they were feeling, all the terror that Lauren had gone through the night before, was her fault.

"No, we don't know that, in fact no one has even suggested it apart from you. Lauren was telling me about some sicknesses that shifters can get that causes them to act out, and Hale mentioned that a shifter fae can on occasion turn faeral, whatever that means." Bo admitted that though she had heard lots of vague ideas in the last few hours, she had no more of an idea of what they meant for Dyson than she had before she had been told them.

"I'll go back to the Norn, make her tell me what she did to him, make her fix it." Kenzi wet her lips with her tongue, trying to go through a plan of assault in her head.

"Kenzi, no." Bo shook her head and reached out to make her turn again. "I... I don't want you anywhere near the Norn, do you understand me? She is old and dangerous." She narrowed brown eyes at her friend seriously. "Promise me, no taking off for the Norn, or to the compound to try and see Dyson." She added the extra proviso. "Promise me Kenzi." Her voice held a tone of desperation and fear as she repeated the request again.

"But what if it will help him?" Kenzi tried to wiggle herself out of saying the word 'promise', there was just something about making a promise to Bo that made her feel like she actually had to keep it.

"We're going to the Dal, so you can have a beer and I can talk to Trick. If anyone knows who to call about wolves it is him." Bo explained how they were going to approach this. "To help Dyson we need information and to get that we need to talk to the right people. My grandfather is very often, the right person, to get information from. Now promise me." She underlined the requirement again.

"I promise." Kenzi said reluctantly. "No really, I promise." She looked at Bo and nodded.

"Thank you, today has been crazy enough, I don't want to have to worry about you facing off with the Norn's wrath." Bo gave her a soft smile and turned back, slipping the car into drive as Kenzi finally put her seat belt back on.

"So much for enjoying our victory." Kenzi sighed as they moved back onto the road, having to look out her window for a moment as she remembered that she hadn't told Bo the entire truth about her visit to get Dyson's mojo back. Of course, she knew this wasn't the time to tell her best friend any other unsettling news and she silently apologized for her sin of omission.

"I wise woman once told me that after the big fight, there will be fall out." Bo glanced at Kenzi with a soft smile. "I guess defeating the great evil Garuda requires us dealing with an extra large dose of fall out."

"I just... I thought when I did what I did, it would make things better not worse." Kenzi couldn't shake the feeling of worry that had settled over her.

"It's not your fault." Bo reassured her again. "We just need to stay focused and figure out what is wrong with him and fix it before he can do anything stupid." She tried her best to convince both herself and Kenzi that they could find an answer to whatever this problem was, even as a worried voice in her head warned her that if Dyson was compromised, underestimating him would lead to disaster.

-x-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Thirteen**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

Considering the distinctly strange reasons for his incarceration, the 'jail cell' to which Dyson had been escorted by the Ash's guards was not a typical one. It lacked stone walls and bars, instead it had white painted stucco walls and a electrically locked security door. The self contained windowless suite didn't lack comfort but it was still a jail cell, this fact underlined by the two ceiling mounted cameras watching everything that occurred within the four walls.

Upon his initial arrival, a familiar fae who was head of security quickly listed off to the wolf that he was under strict orders from the Ash to remain in the suite and to make no attempts to leave it. The seriousness of this was underlined by the two guards that the wolf knew had remained to guard the door.

Food and drink had been provided for him, though Hale didn't go to visit him right away, a fact that agitated Dyson who wanted to speak to his friend sooner than later to clear up the misunderstanding. Stubbornly he had refused to touch any of it, and instead had taken to stretching out on the provided couch and simply waiting.

When the Ash had finally made his appearance, Dyson had purposely not moved from his spot and Hale moved to lean against the entertainment unit watching the wolf for at least ten minutes before Dyson finally broke the silence.

"Come on Hale, you know me better than this, let me go." Dyson looked at the Siren, who was a few feet away, with a soft frown.

"You know I can't do that Dyson, not until we fully understand what may or may not be wrong with you." Hale shook his head, not surprised that now that he was calmer his ex-partner wasn't exhibiting any of the erratic behaviour he'd displayed earlier. "Did you or did you not use your wolf to intimidate Dr. Lewis last night?"

"I don't remember I was drunk. It was a celebration Hale, to celebrate something big. I thought I was allowed to celebrate my best friend getting the biggest job promotion of all time." He smiled at him, swinging his legs around to sit up properly.

"Damn it Dyson, this is serious." Hale stared at him in disbelief. "You purposely went to the house of the unaligned, uninvited to intimidate the Doctor. The fact that your drunk ass didn't do anything even more stupid is only reason I'm not peeling you off the walls of your own apartment right now." He narrowed his eyes, and then took a steadying breath. "Like you said I am the Ash now, and that doesn't mean you have permission to go around town flaunting it in everyone's face." He carefully watched the lack of emotions on Dyson's face. "So until we figure out if you have a real problem or you're just jealous and deaf, you stay here where I can guarantee your safety and Lauren's."

"Bo wouldn't hurt me." Dyson shook his head, with a slight smirk of confidence. "Look man I was stupid I get that, I do..."

"Do you even know what was going on when I got there?" Hale cut him off with a sweep of his hand. "Bo had you pinned to the ground, ready to remove every drop of chi from your body until you were a empty husk." He took a step closer to his friend. "If you hurt Lauren, any hope you ever being with her, ever..." He let the word sink in, trying to make it clear to him he meant 'forever'. "Is gone, poof." He made a motion with his hand like a magician would. "So whatever you think you know right now, clearly you're not getting it, you are pushing a succubus Dyson, one with extreme power, the granddaughter of the Blood King, it's not stupid it's suicidal."

"I was just drunk and stupid Hale, I'm not pushing anything." Dyson argued the facts. "Look..." He took a deep breath. "I've been acting a little up and down, I admit that, but it's because Bo has been making some very, and I mean very bad decisions Hale."

"You weren't drunk this morning when you told her you could have redecorated the clubhouse with Lauren's insides? What was your excuse then?" Hale countered and then sighed. "Look man, I don't like this any more than you do. Keeping you in a box was not my idea of my first 'secret' act of office but your little ups and downs are looking like you're going feral." He let the appraisal sink in.

"Feral?" Dyson almost laughed out the word. "You know as well as I do if I was going feral there would be nothing left of Lauren for you to be getting upset about."

"I also know you man, and if any wolf could fight the devolution for awhile it's you." Hale reappraised the reality he had been forced to admit to himself. "The truth is Dyson, nothing you can say right now is going to change my mind, you stay here, safe." He made the fact clear. "I suggest you take time to think about how you've been acting and how you have to accept that your idea's for Bo's life, are just that, yours. She's unaligned and she gets to make her own choices, whether you think them stupid or not." He straightened his tie. "Or you can get angry, act out in here and make me put you in a real dungeon. I know it's hard to accept because you chose her to be your mate but she didn't choose you. I'm sorry man, it's just the way it is."

"Hale, she nearly announced to the entire Dal that she was in love with a human." Dyson looked at the siren. "You know what that would do?"

"Did you ever listen to me man?" Hale finally let his own anger boil a little. "Or did you just give me lip service all those years? The humans are not our enemies, the old ideas about us versus them is born out of fear. I chose a human to be my date at my Gala Dyson, and if you hadn't of been so drunk you'd have noticed I gave her a Santiago orchid last night to wear as her corsage." His hurt over the wolf missing the event was obvious. "This Ash plans on taking the light Fae out of the dark ages and your behaviour is doing nothing but underlining all the old fears and prejudices. I know things won't change overnight, but I thought you at least understood they weren't created to be our pets, just like we weren't created to be the pet of the Garuda."

"No, I understand what you stand for and I applaud it but it will not happen over night, you cannot take apart the beliefs of generations in a day, not even in a year." Dyson shook his head at his best friend. "You took the unaligned ambassador of the Humans to the Gala as your partner, you did not nearly declare to a mixed light and dark fae crowd your love for a slave who, as far as those fae know is owned by the light." Dyson pointed out the stark difference. "If Trick and I hadn't have stopped her, do you know how many other people right now would be trying a lot harder than I did last night to kill your precious doctor?"

"You don't get it." Hale growled a little exasperated, Dyson could often be hard to talk to but at the moment he just didn't seem capable of listening. "Bo doesn't care about our rules, she didn't grow up with our prejudices, and she sure as hell doesn't care about a few of us getting pissed off because she said she loved a human, slave or not."

"Her not caring won't stop Lauren becoming a target." The wolf countered.

"So far the only one targeting her is you wolf man." Hale reminded him subtly.

"Bo just won't accept that I stopped her making the biggest mistake of her life so far." He continued to find a reason to disagree.

"And what did that have to do with you going over to flex your muscles on the doctor? What did that have to do with you telling Bo how you could tear Lauren apart? Not the Dyson I know man, he tries to use his brain first, not his brawn." Hale called him out on his recent behaviour. "Admit it, you can't stand the fact she didn't choose you, that is the fundamental element that this boils down to and you think you are going to 'logic' her into choosing you with old arguments and fear. Bo doesn't respond to fear with anything but a high kick." He reminded the wolf of something he had said long ago about the succubus. "I don't want Bo having to take on a bunch of old anti-human fae either Dyson, so good on you for stopping her from making an announcement but the other things you did had nothing to do with that. You'd already stopped her in the Dal, everything else you did was selfish and dependant on how upset you were, not some greater good, and until you admit that, get used to the accommodations." He began to move to the door.

"Fine if this is what I have to do to prove to you that I'm okay, I'll do whatever your lordship wants." Dyson shook his head and turned away from the siren, his words holding a hollow level of respect.

-x-

The Dal Riata had been fairly busy when the dynamic duo had arrived, the crowd apparently the fault of a somewhat famous five piece fairy band that was touring through the area counties. It had taken a few moments before Trick could pull himself away from his customers and join them at their end of the bar for conversation.

Bo's initial rapid fire re-account of what had happened with Dyson over the last twenty four hours had made the bartender's face fall into a slight scowl. The succubus finding that re-telling had made her blood pressure rise again, and she had excused herself to go to the little girl's room.

"So Trick, is this feral thing real?" Kenzi had waited until Bo was completely out of sight before she asked the question.

Trick looked off towards the washrooms as if checking for Bo as well before he answered. It had been very easy to realize that his granddaughter was more than a little strung out, and he knew he didn't have an immediate solution to give her.

"Shifters like Dyson are vulnerable to imbalance." He carefully worded his answer. "Their lives are a balance of two things, as such I am sure you can imagine how easy it would be for one of those sides to slide a little off centre and take over the shifters personality completely."

"What is done to feral shifters?" Kenzi asked the next important question on her list.

"That depends." Trick's voice was low, this was one of the details that he wasn't looking forward to revealing. "There are rituals and training that can be attempted, petitions are made to the Great Wolf Spirit. If those fail, then the shifter is sealed in one form and sent either to the catacombs as a prisoner or to one of the great woods as an eternal guardian."

"Could his meeting with the Great Spirit before the Garuda have done this?" Kenzi licked her dry lips as she asked the question. "Or was it because I attacked the Norn for his mojo?"

"Kenzi, we don't know what it is yet, let alone what may have caused it." Trick shook his head to her concern. "Making up wild ideas that have no basis in fact does no one any good." He smiled softly. "We will help Dyson." He reached out and patted Kenzi's hand. "Don't worry."

"But I do, I thought I was helping get him back not turn him into a psycho rapist killer." Kenzi fretted openly, chugging nervously at her beer.

"Kenzi." Trick breathed slightly unevenly and leaned back a little. "I know this is hard to understand but to an animal, there is no such thing as murder or rape. There is only possession, dominance and survival. The wolf in Dyson has done nothing wrong, and if he had..." He did have the decency to hesitate before using the word. "Raped Lauren, he would have merely been claiming her, marking her as part of his territory and pack, nothing more significant than scenting a tree."

"That is retarded, he would have raped her and Bo would have stuck a straw in him and sucked him dry like a juice box of chi." Kenzi shivered at the idea.

"To his wolf his actions are necessary." Trick tried to help her see the difference between the motivations of an animal shifter versus other fae. "To his wolf, he would have been accepting his mate's choice and showing Lauren her place, under him as the alpha male."

"So you're telling me in a whole pack of wolf shifters, they go around pinning each other down and forcing themselves on each other to literally prove who is the top dog?" Kenzi made a distasteful face at the idea.

"It is often accomplished with fighting and posturing, but Bo isn't a wolf, she is a succubus, she brings a uniquely sexual aspect to this situation." He reasoned out the hypothesis. "Whatever is happening with Dyson, what I can tell you is that he is fighting it. If he wasn't, he would have done anything to Lauren that he wanted to."

"It's not just Dyson I'm worried about Trick, it's Bo. He goes psycho, and she will too, she won't be able to do the right thing." She shook her head vehemently. "Not when it concerns Lauren, the Doc is the only reason she's figured out that makes her go Blue Banshee."

"Which is why it is good that both Dyson and Lauren are safe, and apart." Trick smiled slightly and gave a slight nod letting the younger woman know that Bo was heading back from the washroom. On cue Kenzi tucked back into her beer and waited for her best friend to come back and continue their discussion.

-x-

After pulling as much information as Bo could out of Trick about what 'going feral' meant to a wolf shifter, she had been left to wallow in her beer and try to let the upbeat music take away some of her pain and confusion. Trick, for his part, had promised to make all the enquires he could with an emissary of the wolves. A strange wolf he referred to only as Ama, though he warned Bo her response could take from mere minutes to days and like the Great Spirit Wolf, would most likely be cryptic.

"Bo, I think I want to go home." Kenzi leaned her head on Bo's shoulder, despite the fact they had only been there three quarters of an hour. "I don't feel so good."

"The Siren's magic is wearing off eh?" Bo put her arm around her and waved at Trick who was busy serving a group of 'old friends' as she began to lead the other woman towards the car outside. "You know free bar doesn't mean you have to try to kill yourself every time right? No one will be disappointed if you only drink for one."

"I had two beers, two." Kenzi groaned, suddenly pulling Bo to a stop as she then turned away from her friend and promptly threw up over the curb.

"Whoa there." Bo had to jump back to avoid being hit by the splatter. She rubbed Kenzi's back as she continued to dry heave for a moment before she took a tissue out of her pocket handing it to her. "Let's get you home." She instructed, helping led the wobbly woman to the Camaro.

-x-

The drive back to the club house had been interrupted three times, as Bo had been forced to pull over and let Kenzi deal with her nausea while hanging out the passenger door. Finally they had managed the last leg with the brunette curled in a ball in her seat, mumbling something about tax dollars and pot holes.

Coming through the door, Lauren had been instantly concerned, being the doctor that she was. Expertly she had found some gravol to help calm Kenzi's stomach, while Bo got her into bed hugging her favourite 'Hello Kitty' garbage pail in case she needed it.

Luckily her best friend hadn't thrown up again, and to Bo's relief the medication Lauren had given her had Kenzi asleep within twenty minutes. This allowed the succubus to feel safe in letting her rest and returning downstairs to where Lauren was.

"I think Kenzi is leaving her invincible teenage years and not getting along with the alcohol as well as she used too." Bo pronounced moving over to the island. "I'm sorry that she won't be able to appreciate your salmon."

"I'll keep some for her." Lauren gave a soft smile but it was covering the trace of a frown. "How much did she drink?" She asked confident she'd smelled alcohol on the young woman.

"Apparently just two beers." Bo admitted, thinking back and agreeing that she'd only seen Kenzi with two bottles. "I think she assumes that beer won't hurt her cause it has less alcohol than whiskey so it's okay." She sighed. "Just another thing to add to the problem list."

"A good night sleep should help, in the morning I'll give her another check, she might need some hydration." Lauren moved to continue preparing the salmon, adding some herbs to a mortal and pestle. "Did you know she has night bleeds?"

"What the hell is a night bleed?" Bo's face showed her instant concern.

"So they're not common enough for you to have noticed them?" The blonde began rubbing the herb mixture into the soft flesh of the fish absently, her mind clearly making notes on Kenzi's state.

"No, but Kenz usually does the laundry." Bo was forced to admit there was little chance she would know if her roommate had nose bleeds. "She has a cousin with a laundry mat, she drops it off dirty it comes back clean and folded."

"She gave me her permission to do a full blood screen when she's feeling better." Lauren glanced up at Bo with a smile. "If there's anything going on, we'll get on top of it. It could be as simple as needing a supplement or vitamins added to her diet."

"Great, Kenzi's bleeding at night, Dyson has turned into a psycho and I'm useless on both accounts." Bo sighed as she poured herself onto a stool. "On the up side, I didn't know you could cook like Martha Stewart. I've never seen anyone mix there own herb rub." She managed to smile at Lauren. "I thought it was a joke and TV chefs used a bottle mix like normal people."

"Well if you don't like it, then I'll buy bottles from now on." Lauren offered with a smile as she moved to the fridge taking out the cream cheese. "I'm guessing because of the early exit, we didn't get wine."

"Ah but for once we can thank Kenzi's alcoholic tendencies." Bo put up her finger and walked back over to where there was a rug over part of the wall in the living room, she pulled it back and retrieved two bottles. "Red or white?" She grinned holding them up.

"White." Lauren watched she was doing, shaking her head with a smile as she applied strategic amounts of cream cheese to the fish and then wrapped it in tin foil. "Put it in the fridge, it needs to chill." She added the instruction as she put the salmon into the oven. She hoped in the very least, despite all that was going on, her meal would turn out well and Bo would be able to take her mind off everything if only for a few minutes while she ate.

-x-

It was official, Bo decided if there was such a thing as a food coma, and she was in one. She had consumed her initial serving of salmon and then gone back for seconds and even though Lauren had given her a look, she had taken a small third helping when she had carried the blonde's plate to the sink.

Bo really shouldn't have because she had been full after her second helping and was now feeling uncomfortable as she laid on the couch. She wasn't sure if it was sympathy or amusement that encouraged the smile that crossed Lauren's face as the blonde looked at her from her place at the very edge of the couch, where she had curled herself neatly, nestling her second glass of wine.

"You ate Kenzi's share." Lauren pointed out still smiling.

"I saved her from herself." Bo groaned as she rubbed her stomach.

"So do I buy mixes in bottles from now on? Or fiddle around with my hand made rub?" The blonde chuckled more as she sipped her wine.

"I'll take your hand rub every time." Bo commented without realizing the double entendre.

"And when I cook?" Lauren smirked at her.

"Then too." Bo winked back. "It really was awesome, I didn't know our stove could even create any thing like that. So far the best it's done is cook a frozen pizza."

"BO! HELP!"

Kenzi's ear piercing scream suddenly filled the house and despite her having overeaten, Bo's body pushed up and over the back of the couch in a quick flash. She was up, taking the stairs two at a time, and she burst into Kenzi's room not sure what she was going to find but fully prepared to do whatever it took.

Immediately seeing nothing unusual in the room, Bo's eyes came to the bed, where Kenzi was flailing in the bedclothes. She could feel more then see Lauren arrive behind her as she moved to the bed and pulled the blanket away from where Kenzi had it up by her face.

"Kenzi, Kenzi it's okay. I'm here." Bo rubbed over the younger woman's cheek, while one hand held a wild arm from hitting her by accident. "Wake up girl, you're okay." She urged.

"Bo? Bo? Oh God Bo." Kenzi's blue eyes fluttered open, her hair wet with sweat, her body shaking. She pushed herself up off the mattress into a sitting position and into Bo's arms.

"It's okay, it was a nightmare." Bo held her in a tight embrace for a long moment, rubbing her back. She didn't let go even when Lauren came in to check Kenzi's temperature by putting her hand on the younger woman's forehead. "Just a nightmare."

"It was so real." Kenzi shook her head. "There was something stalking me and I couldn't get away from it no matter where I went, no matter what I tried." She shivered hard in Bo's arms. "It wanted to kill me Bo." Her wide blue eyes were the most frightened the succubus had ever seen.

"I would never let anything hurt you Kenzi." Bo assured her softly.

"I know but you couldn't stop it." The younger woman shook her head. "It knew how to find me before you did."

"It was just a nightmare." Bo reassured again, holding her back a little. "Nightmares have a way of making sure things feel hopeless."

"She's in a cold sweat, her heart rate is fast." Lauren continued to assess. "Do you feel lightheaded Kenzi?" She gently urged her to lie back down.

"A little." Kenzi nodded looking at Lauren.

"Get her changed out of these sweaty clothes Bo, I'm going to get her something to help her sleep and a little fruit juice, I think she needs some natural sugar." The doctor smiled as she backed away towards the door. Her mind already working out a checklist of things she planned on checking out about Kenzi, and a plan on how to deal with how she would feel in the morning.

-x-


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Fourteen**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

By the time the morning had come, Kenzi had expected to feel a vast improvement but yet her limbs were sluggish and her head felt a little like the modern art she'd been forced to enjoy on her one trip to the art gallery in seventh grade. She made it on shaky feet to the bathroom, barely getting half way through brushing her teeth before she was forced to pray at the porcelain throne.

It seemed to take an age before her stomach stopped clenching and the dry heaving ceased. Finally she was able to drag herself to the sink and make a cold wet cloth that she slipped onto the back of her neck. She waited for a long time before risking movement, deciding to slowly waddle into Bo's bedroom her voice loud and whiny.

"I know you too are having time but this is serious and I need you both." Kenzi didn't even really care if they were naked, the world was a little too off kilter for her to worry about seeing any part of Lauren she could have lived without. She dramatically flopped on the bottom of the bed. "Okay why don't I feel any better?"

Both the succubus and the doctor were awake and mostly covered, and it was the blonde who pulled more of the sheet up around herself as she pushed herself into a more upright position. Bo rolled over from her side where she had been spooned against Lauren and reached for a pair of panties and a strap top. She hurried around to the bottom of the bed.

"Still not feeling so good?" Bo knelt on the floor and pushed back long black hair.

"No, I feel like balls. I threw up again." Kenzi put her arm up on her forehead dramatically.

Bo glanced up at Lauren with a frown. The blonde reached down and picked up Bo's red dragon robe and slipped it on, being careful to cover herself as much as she could at the same time, then she too slipped out of the bed.

"I think your body fluids got a little imbalanced after the party Kenzi, I'm going to go back to my place, pick up a few things to help make you feel better, while Bo gets you comfortable on the couch." Lauren said softly looking at Bo as she spoke.

"Thank you Doctor." Kenzi waved at her without altering her position.

"See you when you get back." Bo gave her a knowing smile, their night having been so relaxing that even with legitimate worry about Kenzi, she could keep things in perspective. "I'll get her comfy and start her on some ice water."

"Just water, no ice, we don't want to chill her system, keeping her internal temperature as constant as possible is important." Lauren smiled at her lover softly nodded and looked around the bedroom trying to pin point appropriate clothing.

-x-

Bo had felt particularly useless when Lauren got back and began a flurry of activity to deal with assessing Kenzi and setting up an IV for her. She'd listened to Kenzi whining about the needle only to find out that Lauren had inserted it while she was complaining. Though the set up looked complicated, Lauren assured the succubus that it wasn't; a simple IV set up with pole, saline and a pump to monitor the flow automatically. The blonde had even wrapped Kenzi's arm with a soft open weave gauze to help keep the line in place, and minimize the possibility of her pulling it and causing more bruising and pain than was necessary.

Kenzi had been good, a testimony to how crap she was feeling Bo decided, and seemed happy to be made comfortable on the couch and to be given the remote for the TV.

"So... the verdict is?" Bo followed Lauren into the kitchen when the blonde moved to throw away the surprisingly large amount of garbage she had created with the machine and IV set up.

"Well I'm hoping this will make her feel a lot better." Lauren was honest as she washed her hands. "I've set it to flow in as fast as I'm comfortable with, and the plus side is while it is infusing she stays calm and still." She pointed out the added plus. "She's a little cool and her blood pressure is low, but that's common for dehydration." She added some more details but there was a soft frown on the blonde's face. "I wish I had taken a look at her after the Gala, she may have been borderline toxic, it would have been better for her if I'd have looked after it then."

"Lauren this is not your fault." Bo instantly assured her. "You had your own things to deal with that night, and Kenzi is anti-medical you know that. From now on I suggest you adopt a 'don't ask just do' policy as far as medical treat for her goes."

"Bo, I'm not sure I'm comfortable forcing medical attention on anyone, least of all Kenzi." Lauren pointed out. "Let's see how the hydration does. I have a feeling it will help her a lot." She added. "If she doesn't considerably perk up when it's done, I'll take some blood, run some tests."

"I know you'll do what's best." Bo moved over and put her hand on Lauren's waist. "Because you know... I trust you." She gave her a tender smile.

"Even with Kenzi?" Lauren looked with a softly arched eyebrow.

"Especially with Kenzi." Bo underlined pulling her closer.

Lauren moved close and closed her arms around Bo.

"On that note." Lauren kept her voice low. "I got a text from Hale." She continued to explain. "He needs me to go to the compound Bo." She reached up and tucked dark hair behind Bo's ear.

"The compound?" Bo tried to keep her body from tensing at the idea. "Why? What does he need you to do?"

"I need to work out a suitable sedative for Dyson." The blonde explained the legitimate pressing reason for needing her there. "But the things I need are at the lab and I'll need to observe the administration of the first dose."

The first instinct the Succubus had was to refuse, to be over protective and possessive but as she looked at the blonde with the sight of Kenzi hooked up to an IV in the background it made her remember just who her lover was. Lauren was a doctor, and just as no one could expect her to stop being a succubus, not even Bo could expect the blonde to stop being a doctor.

"I don't want you alone with Dyson." Bo looked at her lover with soft concern. "Stay in the lab and do what you need to do."

"I will. If Kenzi's condition changes call me and I will come straight back. I will try not to be long, it's just shifters have a very specific make up, for a sedative to be effective it needs to effect the whole fae, both aspects." She tried to explain the complexity of the task at hand. "I will be back before the hydration infusion runs out so you don't have to worry about touching it." She assured Bo.

"It's okay, I'll hold the fort until you get back." Bo smiled softly and rubbed her hand up and down Lauren's arm softly.

"Are you sure?" The blonde checked still not totally convinced of her lover's conviction. "I promise I won't be long."

"You do what you have to and then come back home when you can." Bo leaned in and kissed her softly, reminding Lauren where she was really wanted and needed.

-x-

Dyson was stretched out on the couch in his 'cell' when the door behind him opened. Initially the wolf didn't move, finally only shifting to sit upright when a young looking medical technician walked into view, accompanied by a suited guard. Dyson breathed out an angry huff and shook his head.

"You cannot be serious, get out of here before I cause you some serious harm." Dyson stared hard at the young fae.

"By order of the Ash, you are required to submit to a blood test." The technician tried to reason with him. "It's just a simple blood sample." He added hoping logic would work.

"You think you're big enough to come and get it?" Dyson narrowed his eyes a little.

"Your co-operation would be more helpful." The technician looked to the guard who also didn't look too keen on taking on the wolf, especially as he was so clearly agitated.

The wolf pushed up from the couch making both fae take a step backwards, then chuckling to himself Dyson walked away from them and moved to lean against the wall.

"How about we come to an agreement, you'll get your blood sample if your boss comes and gets it." The wolf offered the provision.

"My boss?" The technician was obviously confused. "The Ash..."

"I'm not talking about the Ash." Dyson shook his head, "I'm talking about the doctor who runs the lab." He clarified.

"Dr Lewis?" The technician's frown didn't lessen, after all from what he had been told, he had just been sent in to take a regular three vial blood sample.

"That's right, the only way you're getting my blood in a test tube is if the doc puts it there." Dyson folded his arms across his chest as he continued to lean casually against the wall.

With a sigh and a shrug, the technician turned with the guard and left.

-x-

Lauren had been more than a little surprised when Hale had met her in the lab on her arrival. The new Ash was looking tired, obviously this first incident to occur while he held his new elevated position was taking its toll on the siren.

"Ash." Lauren quickly bowed her head to him as she picked up her lab coat from off the back of her office door and slipped it on.

"Please doc." Hale shook his head. "Thanks for coming." He added, watching as Lauren moved, picking up her usual series of medical equipment off the table and slipping them into the over sized pockets of the lab coat.

"It's my job." Lauren replied with a soft smile. "I have a generic sedative that I can tweak to Dyson's metabolism, it shouldn't take me too long." She gave the mouse attached to her computer a couple of clicks, opening up a series of windows and files. "How has he been?" She asked glancing up from the screen.

"Quietly aggressive." Hale summed up honestly, watching as she made such efficient use of her time. "But there's a problem doc." He added, continuing to watch her as brown eyes came up to look at him. "He won't submit to a blood test." The siren revealed the issue. "That is, he won't submit to a blood test done by anyone but you."

Lauren stalled for a second her hand hovering over the mouse.

"Is everything I need ready?" She asked straightening up, slipping both hands into the pockets of the lab coat. Hale nodded frowning slightly as he watched the very clinical way the blonde seemed to shift into 'hyper efficient' gear. "Then let's go." She looked at him expectantly.

"Doc, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Hale admitted reluctantly, he'd been weighing this up in his mind the entire time he'd been waiting for her to arrive. "I mean... you don't have to do this."

"Actually yes I do, if we're going to get answers." Lauren replied her voice cool and even. "And we need those." She locked her jaw a little.

"I'm going in with you." The Ash added his own proviso as he took a step back from Lauren's office door, looking at her to see if she would move towards it. "Are you ready to do it now?" He asked willing to give her time to prepare if she needed it.

"I'm ready if the cart is." Lauren agreed moving out the door confidently.

-x-

Dyson was obviously waiting for someone to return to his cell. He was perched on the very edge of the couch his leg bouncing with agitation. Nearby the television was on a music video station, the volume cranked up high.

Suddenly the screen went black and the cell was plunged into silence, making the wolf turn his head round to glare at the door, knowing it had to have been someone outside who had cut the power to the appliance. His look of annoyance turned to one of amusement as he watched the door open and Hale and Lauren walk in, the doctor pushing a slim cart with a small collection of medical equipment on it.

"I went from getting a lowly tech, to receiving the royal treatment?" Dyson's smile grew as he stood up and pulled his shirt off over his head, standing there before them bare chested with an obvious sense of self satisfaction that his demands had been met. "I don't know whether to be flattered or suspicious.

"Neither." Hale replied his voice deliberately even. "This wasn't necessary Dyson." He pointed out to his old friend.

"I wanted to make a point." The wolf glanced at him holding out his arm at a slight angle as Lauren moved the cart a little closer and lifted the pale blue cloth covering the equipment she needed.

"No points needed to be made." Hale corrected him as Lauren pulled on a pair of gloves and moved to secure a tie around Dyson's bicep. She turned his arm so that it rested at the proper angle and used her fingers to carefully locate a good vein.

"Not to disagree with you your lordship..." Dyson looked at Hale briefly before looking at Lauren. "But apparently there is the need to prove the point that I can be in the same room as the good doctor here without trying to eat her or something." He said with a smile, but it was as unreadable as the look in his eyes.

"I will do this as quickly as I can." Lauren assured them both as she cleaned Dyson's skin with an alcohol wipe and prepped the needle.

"Take your time, we wouldn't want you to make a mistake or anything." Dyson's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Lauren gave him a tight smile as she pressed the sharp needle tip into his vein snapping the first collection tube in place watching as the dark liquid quickly began running into it.

Dyson lowered his head silent as Lauren efficiently swapped out the three collection tubes she needed before leaning his head a little closer to her.

"You do realize doctor..." He whispered, his voice barely audible. "This means you drew first blood."

Lauren's dark eyes came up to meet his, the wolf's smile was feral and haunting. The blonde forced down her instinct to over react.

"You're losing the point you were trying make by threatening me." Lauren pointed out, her voice also a whisper as she secured the needle that she removed from Dyson's arm into a sharps container.

"That wasn't a threat, it was a fact." Dyson hissed, his eyes on the tiny spot of blood that pooled on his arm before Lauren covered it with a cotton swab and a band aid. "Anything else you need Ash."

Dyson pulled away from Lauren putting his hand over his arm as he stepped off from near the couch.

"Just keep being calm partner." Hale assured him. "A technician will be here later to administer the sedative we talked about, will that be okay bro?" The siren tried to keep the mood calm and light, having not heard the interaction between the doctor and the wolf. "You're not going to demand the doc here does it?"

"No, to be honest I'm looking forward to seeing if I can get a few hours sleep in here, that pull down bunk is not the comfiest mate." Dyson smiled at Hale.

Lauren flipped the blue cloth back over the tray tucked her hair behind her ears, standing up straight.

"I'm going to start processing these." She gave a tight professional smile at them both as pushed the small trolley to the door. Hale watched Lauren leave and then looked at Dyson, pleased that the wolf had proved his point that seeing the blonde wasn't going to push him into an uncontrollable rage.

"I know you hate being caged in, the sooner we know what's going on..." He stopped when Dyson held up his hand and shook his head.

"It's okay Hale I don't blame you for any of this." Dyson looked at Hale. "You're just doing your job."

"Hang in there man." Hale breathed out and moved to the door frame. "I spoke to Trick, he's coming to see you later. I told him it was okay to bring you something to help you pass the time." Hale made a drinking motion with his hand.

"I know you've got my back Hale." Dyson smiled with a nod as the Ash turned and left the room.

-x-

Less than an hour later the fae technician had returned to Dyson's cell with a simple syringe that he had injected into the wolf thigh, telling him that he would feel the effects quickly and that they would last for about six to eight hours when the dose would then be repeated. Dyson had just shrugged and gone back to watching bad television and had actually dozed off. He had only woken up when to door opened to let Trick in.

The Blood King walked slowly in as Dyson shook himself and moved to sit rather than lay on the couch making space for his old friend.

"Had I known you were resting I would have come back some other time." Trick admitted in a friendly tone as he moved to sit in a smaller chair.

"Please." Dyson rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It's good to see you Trick." He added with a smile.

"You as well old friend, though the circumstances are regretful." Trick acknowledged the circumstance. "I wanted to tell you personally that I have petitioned to Ama on your behalf. Hopefully with her help and maybe with a message from the Great Wolf Spirit things will be made clearer."

"You don't believe what they're saying? Trick, you know I wouldn't hurt Lauren." Dyson looked at the Blood King.

"You're actions and words haven't portrayed that." Trick pointed out to him. "But I do believe that under normal circumstances you wouldn't hurt Lauren, but in respect for you and our friendship I want to be sure that nothing is overlooked."

"Trick, I want to be honest with you ,in honour of our friendship and of the respect I have of you. The fact that Bo has chosen Lauren hurts, but then I remember that she doesn't know fae, she doesn't understand what it meant for me when I chose her." He added. "I can't be mad at her for that. Yes, I got drunk and I went a little heavy handed with Lauren, but I will not apologize for the belief I still hold that the doctor should know better than to let Bo make the decisions she is making." He pointed out. "She does know the fae, knows what is acceptable, what is not."

Trick listened to his well stated argument giving a soft nod to most of his points.

"Affairs of the heart are rarely so clear cut as acceptable vs unacceptable." Trick commented gently. "And while I know you have her best interests at heart, if I could offer some advice..." He hesitated and wasn't surprised when the wolf just listened. "Don't force the issue right now, let things cool off. No one is expecting an apology, they are only worried about you, even Bo." He gave a soft smile at the mention of her name.

"Are you?" Dyson asked of the older fae.

"I am worried about the situation." Trick assured him. "The wolf I know has more control than has been displayed of late."

"So you are worried." Dyson stretched his neck out and stood up.

"Did you tell Bo that you would kill Lauren?" Trick laid out the question plainly.

"I..." Dyson frowned slightly as if he couldn't quite recall all the details. "I could kill her." He didn't actually answer the older mans question

"You've always had the capacity to kill Dyson, everyone does. Why did you choose then, that conversation with Bo, to underline your destructive ability, and why choose Lauren as your target?" He tried to make Dyson focus on the components of his own erratic behaviour.

"Because she wasn't listening to me, she wouldn't even understand how I had tried to save her and Lauren's life in the Dal." Dyson's tone tensed a little as he recalled the interaction he had had with the succubus.

"What you did in the Dal was necessary, I was there." Trick reminded him of that simple fact. "But Dyson, the truth is my granddaughter is not listening to anyone who objects to her relationship with Lauren including her own grandfather. But it is not because of who those people are, it is because she simply does not believe in the rules that we are outlining to her."

"It doesn't matter what she believes." Dyson balled one of his hands into a fist and walked away from the barkeep.

Clearly the wolf was so pre-occupied that he didn't realize as always the Blood King was watching his every move, his inflection and body language to make his own judgements. He noted the clenched angry fist with an internal frown.

"And so you would save her? From the doctor, from herself." Trick questioned.

"From anything." Dyson whispered.

For a moment a soft silence filled the small cell as both fae seemed to consider what had been said and what it meant.

"And if I told you right now the greatest threat to Bo is you, would you believe me old friend?" The older man's face was sad.

"I don't want to hurt Bo, I would never hurt Bo." Dyson shook his head. "I would never hurt your granddaughter." He looked at the Blood King.

The Blood King stood up slowly, straightening out his waist coat.

"Dyson, Bo loves Lauren. I shed my blood to bring her back to life because my grand daughter could not be the champion without her. What pain do you think you are causing Bo by threatening Lauren's life?" Trick looked at the wolf, his words carefully chosen and spoken.

"But that's my point Trick, Bo will loose her eventually anyway, Lauren is human, she's weak and frail, she will die and leave Bo alone and heart broken." Dyson looked back at Trick, an odd sparkle in his eyes. "Sooner broken, sooner mended Trick." He pointed out. "I chose her as my mate Trick, I can soothe her, heal her..."

Trick took a breath and shook his head.

"I say this to you now with the utmost respect but you are not thinking clearly my friend." He began as he walked a little way towards the door. "If Lauren's mortal life was taken by your hand, your mate as you call her, would hate you, that is if some how we managed to stop her from finding you and killing you." The Blood King set out the facts, not in any way under estimating his grand daughter's abilities or love for the doctor. "That would not be a hurt you could ever soothe, a wound that could never be healed." He added a sad knowing tone in his voice.

"So you join my accusers." Dyson walked further away from him.

"I am what I have always been, your friend." Trick frowned and moved towards the door. "And I will help you in any way I can." He knocked on the door. "When I hear from Ama I will come to see you again."

"I'll be here." Dyson mumbled, not turning his eyes back as the door opened and the bartender left.

-x-


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Fifteen**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

Lauren pulled the Camaro into the parking lot of the small mall just north of the compound and pulled up as close to the entrance as she could finding a convenient parking spot on her first pass which convinced her that the small diversion had been meant to be. Turning off the car she slipped out of the drivers seat and with a small sigh of relief stripped off the lab coat that she had forgotten to remove before leaving the lab. She tossed it onto the drivers seat before slamming the car door and locking it.

Pushing her hand though her hair Lauren slipped her other hand into her pant pocket as she jogged across the parking lot to the sidewalk that led to the mall, her mind turning over the events of the last little while. The high level of tension that her interaction with Dyson had forced into her being, had stayed with her as she had tweaked and then re-tweaked the serum for his sedative.

Two parts of her warring with each other as to whether or not just to knock the wolf clean out until this whole thing was sorted, effectively ridding herself of any 'issue'; the other more responsible doctor side reminding her how detrimental that could be for the wolf both physically and mentally, not to mention not actually helping them assess his day to day behaviour and possible deterioration.

Eventually the blonde had decided to go light rather than heavy handed on the sedative, focusing on the fact that he was at the compound under armed guard, so the point was to keep him mellow, not out of it. She had then turned to preparing the very specific serum tests she wanted on some of the wolf's blood, the bulk of which had already gone out to the rest of the lab staff to work on.

Of course when technician Walco had returned from administering the sedative to Dyson, Lauren's tension had peaked again, and she'd spent the next ten minutes watching the video feed from his room. She ended up watching with a soft smile as the tall wolf curled up uncomfortably on the couch and fell asleep to an old episode of M.A.S.H. It was only then that Lauren had let herself leave the compound, happy that for now things were at a good status quo.

All in all the whole adventure had been long and stressful, giving her a back of the head headache and a pain across her shoulders that was purely from tension. Of course that was before she remembered that Kenzi was back at the club house sick, and no doubt Bo was worried out of her mind, not only about Kenzi, but also about her being at the compound. That is when she had decided, even though it would mean a little further delay in her getting home, that she needed to make this stop.

Pushing the large double doors of the mall open, Lauren smiled to herself, retail therapy, was not something she usually indulged in, but she had two women in her life right now, who would both most certainly liked the spoils of such a trip.

-x-

"Okay you can keep her."

The announcement came from Kenzi, who was propped up on the couch wearing a beer hat, with a different coloured electrolyte drink in each side. She also had a stuffed kangaroo tucked into the top of the blanket that was up around her body, all of which Lauren had brought back in with her when she had returned from being at the compound.

The blonde had been a little longer than she had expected to be. Being Lauren however she had still arrived back before Kenzi's IV had finished, so she was able to pack all the equipment away, and set up her 'second stage' medical supplies at the same time.

Meanwhile, Bo again found herself able to do little else but sit and watch, though she couldn't help but smile when as a finishing move Lauren tucked the bottom of the soft blanket in around the couch cushion to keep the younger woman's feet warm.

"Thank you for your vote." Bo laughed lightly at the comment. "It wouldn't have anything to do with her treating you like a sick princess?" She glanced to Lauren. "If you get her used to this she'll expect it all the time."

"You're just jealous of my kangaroo." Kenzi stuck her tongue out at the succubus, Lauren just smiled and moved off towards the kitchen.

"Well yeah I didn't get no kangaroo." Bo put on a large pout, knowing how much Kenzi was enjoying the attention. "I'm going to steal it when you fall asleep."

"You got something else." Lauren looked over her shoulder, making the comment almost casually as she walked to the fridge, "I just haven't given you it yet." She took out the milk and poured herself a small glass.

"Take that kangaroo." Bo teased even as her mind began whirling with ideas of what Lauren might have picked up for her. "You're not drinking enough, sip sip." She urged Kenzi seeing that the bottle in her hat hadn't gone down to the next marker line the doctor had put on the container as a guide.

"You know I didn't know there was this kind of a person inside of you." Kenzi admitted watching as Lauren came back into the main area to sit on a chair. "I mean a beer hat? I didn't think you were anywhere near cool enough to even know where to get one." She selected the blue straw to sip from and drank a good amount.

"Well I'm happy to surprise you." Lauren leaned back into the cushions. "You don't have to wear it, it is rather heavy." She made the point with a smile.

"Bo, wear it for me, I can tape straws together to lead from the end to my mouth." Kenzi teased the Succubus, clearly feeling better than she had first thing that morning now that she'd been giving intravenous fluids.

"I am not wearing that hat." Bo shook her head laughing. "I may have been a bartender to make money on and off but I don't serve drinks from my head."

"Bet you've served them on other body parts." Kenzi winked at her continuing to sip innocently on her straw.

"I think she's starting to feel better." Bo pointed out to Lauren with a pleased smile. "So, how were things at the compound? Has Hale given himself an Ash-ulcer yet?"

"Not yet." Lauren gave a soft shake of her head. "And everything went fine, the lab is busy running tests, some are a little complicated and are going to take a little time, but they should be forwarding all results to my laptop." She made the reference to Dyson without going into great details. There wasn't much to go into yet, not until she had some results to start looking for ideas on what was going on with him.

"Good." Bo gave a soft nod, happy to have gotten past the Dyson question. "So what do my gorgeous ladies want to do tonight?"

"How much blue stuff do I have?" Kenzi checked with Lauren, not wanting to take the heavy hat off to check herself.

"Lots." Lauren replied with a soft laugh, doubting Kenzi understood how little she was actually drinking with her little sips. "Kenzi needs to take it easy tonight." She added with a soft look at the younger woman.

"I was kinda asking TV or movie." Bo admitted. "Not you moving your butt of the couch Miss. Puke-a-Lot."

"But I feel better." Kenzi whined slightly. "We could go to a movie, movie. Get lost at the new Gianormous-plex downtown." She tried to up the ante. "I could take my hat and Mr. Kickers."

"Two votes no, one vote yes. Pick a movie from the library." Bo shook her head instantly stopping the idea.

"Mr. Kickers wants to see a movie, that's two to two." Kenzi objected pulling the small stuffed toy out to hop on the blanket over her stomach.

"Mr. Kickers is filled with stuffing, he doesn't get a vote." Bo rolled her eyes at the truly Kenzi come back. "Come on, pick a genre or we'll make you watch a romance."

The mention of having to sit through a romantic drama, made Kenzi scramble to find the converter that was in the blankets with her and turn on the TV to start scrolling through the on demand movie options.

-x-

Despite taking more than fifteen minutes of deliberation and weighing of pros and cons, Kenzi had only made it through half the movie before she was snoring on the couch. Neither Bo nor Lauren had been that invested in the movie and with a little prompting, they persuaded Kenzi up to bed for the night.

Bo had watched with a soft laugh as Kenzi had literally just fallen in amongst her dishevelled bed clothes, with Mr. Kickers under one arm, seeming to be asleep before she even hit the pillow. Knowing Lauren had gone to the bathroom, Bo changed into just her robe and was sitting on the bed brushing her hair when Lauren came into the room a short time later.

Of course when Bo had looked to see the blonde, whose body was wrapped in a slim fitting ankle length light blue negligee, she had instantly stopped to give Lauren her full attention. Her eyes travelled along the high lace edged slit, and over the delicate lace that completed the sweetheart edging around the blonde's breasts, the tiniest spaghetti straps holding the garment on her body.

"So when exactly do I get this present?" Bo smirked putting aside the large paddle brush, and leaned back on her hands, her eyes still openly appraising what she was guessing quite happily was her present.

"Well I just so happen to have brought it up with me." Lauren smiled to herself seeing the instant way that she had Bo's full and complete attention. She brought the hand she had been holding behind her back around to the front, showing Bo the small silver bag she held in it. "The rest of it is just presentation." She added wanting the succubus to understand the true nature of her present, as she shifted her weight onto one hip seductively.

"I love you in blue." Bo couldn't keep the broad smile from her face, after all the way the silky material clung to Lauren's body was captivating and as the blonde began to walk slowly towards her the brief glimpses of the blonde's leg made it absolutely criminal.

"So you don't want your present?" Lauren let a soft frown playfully dance on her brow, letting the bag swing to and fro slightly.

"I'm wanting it more and more." Bo licked her lips.

"You've had a very hard few days, I thought you could do with some time to relax." Lauren moved slowly forward to kneel on the edge of the bed, gathering up some of the material making the slit open up the view all the way to her hip. "That's the reason for the gift, and the packaging." She smiled suggestively.

"I would love to relax." Bo watched her every move, including the way the hem of the night dress rose up the blonde's thigh as she moved a little closer across the mattress.

"Lay down." Lauren let her voice drop to a soft rich tone and Bo did as she was instructed. She laid back on the bed, her eyes still watching every move the blonde made.

Lauren rewarded the soft compliance with a bright smile as she carefully moved further up the large bed and then careful of the long negligee, she slipped her leg over the brunette's body and sat astride Bo's lap on her knees. She settle into place, making sure that her body weight actually rested against the succubus' body.

"For you." Lauren reached inside the bag and then held a small rectangular box out in both hands towards her lover.

Bo took it from her, her curiosity growing, as the box seeming to weight nothing in her hand. She pulled the top off and a broad smile came across her face as she read 'edible massage oil' from the label that held the four miniature bottles together.

"Mmmm..." Bo looked up to meet her lover's eyes, her whole body being flushed with a rush of anticipation. "Yummy."

"I know biologically, physiologically you don't need this kind of stimulus but..." Lauren smiled more at the reception her gift had got from her lover. "Need and deserve..." Her voice dropped to an intimate tone. "Are two very different things."

"You know just what to say." Bo felt her body shiver with the idea of the extended foreplay Lauren was suggesting, it wasn't something that had ever played into her sex life before the blonde had arrived. After all what Lauren had said was true, she was a succubus, a cold shower could get her going in the right circumstances.

"The only question left to ask Bo..." Lauren purred her lover's name. "Is which do you want first?" She played her long fingers over the short row of bottles. "Top or bottom?"

The succubus had to take a moment to let the roll of muscular contractions that went through her at the question subside.

"Your choice." Bo whispered as she wiggled a little in place.

"Strawberry, watermelon, cherry or orange?" Lauren pressed her body down against Bo's as the succubus moved beneath her, taking the bottles out of the packaging

"Cherry." Bo decided to say the first one that struck her, not wanting to dwell on the idea of which taste she wanted to experience more, but when one of her favourite flavours was listed she knew the answer was easier then it seemed.

Lauren took the small squeezable bottle, and discarded the other bottles off to the side for now. Watching that she had Bo's eyes on her, she eased the tiny silk straps off her own shoulders, letting the negligee slip down off her breasts to pool around her waist.

"You mean..." Bo had to swallow, hard, as she realized where the oil might be going.

"I asked you to pick your flavour, logic would suggest you picked the flavour you most wanted to taste." Lauren poured a little of the thick sticky liquid on her finger tips and then drew a thin line of it down between her breasts. "What a sample?" She teased.

"Yes... please." Bo pushed her upper body up and moved her face into the blonde's cleavage letting her tongue slip out to run along the red line. "Mmmmmm." She made a noise of appreciation when the bold but delicious taste of cherry filled her senses. Without prompting she made sure to remove the rest in slow strokes of her tongue, enjoying even more the way her attention was making Lauren's breath come faster.

"Hands please." Lauren made the request softly when Bo leaned back on her elbows, and she poured a little pool of the red oil into her palm. Bo held up her hands for the blonde immediately, sure that she would be willing to do anything the blonde asked of her.

After sharing the oil carefully between her own hands, Lauren slid her fingers between Bo's and pressed their palms together. The innocent move itself, intensely erotic as the warming oil slipped and slid across their skin, coating it and seeping a little into their pores. Then Lauren focused on each hand separately for a moment, coating each knuckle and joint lightly as she massaged, though obviously her main mission was to coat the succubus' hands in the oil. Now anywhere Bo touched would have the taste of cherry transferred onto it.

"Nice?" The blonde asked in a whisper, having to admit to herself how much she was enjoying her little present as their hands rubbed together.

"Unbelievably so." Bo whispered back, as she turned the tables just a little and guided Lauren's right hand closer so she could kiss her palm. Running her tongue over the sensitive skin, mapping out her lifeline and heart line before Bo moved up her index finger and slowly drew it into her mouth.

"Cheater..." Lauren groaned in pleasure, pressing her hips down against Bo's body a little. "Two can play at that game." She took the hand of Bo's she still held and placed it over her breast, keeping hers over the back of it as she squeezed gently. The full swell of her breast pressing her skin to Bo's slippery hand, as at the same time she eased her finger out of Bo's mouth and traced it over the succubus' lip.

Bo wasn't exactly able to say anything as she flexed her hand against Lauren's breast, the taste of cherry in her mouth making her even more aroused.

"Relaxing?" Lauren rolled her hips again, while her hand urged Bo's to squeeze and press against her breast.

"Very." Bo purred moving her other hand to Lauren's other breast, massaging with both hands. "I have nothing else on my mind right now but you."

"That was the idea." Lauren arched her back, pressing herself forward into Bo's hands. "I'm personally looking forward to the edible part of the massage." She admitted with a glint in her eyes.

"Me too." Bo grinned as she moved her lips back between Lauren's breasts, finding herself at that moment hungry not for chi but for cherry flavoured Lauren.

-x-

Lauren didn't want to open her eyes or move. It wasn't that she hurt, ached maybe, but not hurt. She was comfortable, slightly exhausted, but so comfortable. Asleep on her breast, the succubus snuggled closer when the blonde's breathing shifted, giving the slightest impression that she might be moving or waking up.

The problem was that Lauren's phone was ringing and as it hadn't stopped since it began at least eight rings before it had to be important.

Eventually managing to free her hand and arm Lauren was able to reach for and grab her phone from the bedside frowning when her caller ID didn't give her any real answer other than it was a compound based number.

"Dr. Lewis." She greeted trying to keep her voice low to not wake up Bo, it was just after three in the morning, and her whole purpose had been to wear her lover out so she would have a relaxing night.

"Sorry Doctor, it's technician Walco, the Ash told me to contact you, to ask for your immediate assistance." A vaguely familiar male voice explained his reason for calling.

"Of course, what's wrong?" Lauren felt her body tense, she'd received more than a few of these late night calls and none of them were ever good.

"There have been some bodies found, humans, obviously fae kills, but they were found in Light fae territory. The Ash wondered if you would mind..." He gave the brief explanation of what was going on.

"Of course not." Lauren cut him off, already knowing what was being asked of her. Someone clearly had either broken territorial lines or there was an unknown suspect, that she would need to gather all the information on that she could based on the type of kills. "Have the bodies taken straight to the lab and prepped for autopsy, I'll be there soon." She flicked off her phone, with a sigh, no matter how she had tried to keep out the world for one night it had pushed its way back in.

-x-

"Well done, that's all I need you for." Dyson pulled the phone receiver back away from his captive's ear and with a quick blow to the side of the tall technician's head knocked him out.

Unceremoniously he stuffed his pawn into a medical supplies closet and locked him in. Then with a quick check either way down the corridor, the wolf hurried away to find a route outside.

-x-

Lauren was rather amazed that she had managed to tip-toe around the room, wash up and get ready without waking up the succubus. Clearly her present had worked, making her lover so relaxed she had fallen into a deep comfortable sleep.

"Bo." She whispered the succubus' name a second time, then leaning over the bed more she dropped a light kiss on Bo's still heated cheek trying to wake her enough to let her know what was going on.

"Lauren... what's wrong?" Bo started to wake up, immediately realizing that the blonde wasn't just not in bed but she up and dressed.

"I got a call from compound, I'm needed, a medical emergency." She frowned softly. "Sorry." She added clearly meaning the word. "Don't wake up, there's no need." She smoothed her hand over Bo's hair. "I'll try to be quick but I wanted you to know where I'd gone."

"Are you sure? I can come with." Bo reached up to wipe at one sleepy eye. "What did Hale say?"

"No, you need to stay with Kenzi." The blonde shook her head and reminded her of the sick young woman. "From what the technician said it is just a matter of preforming autopsies and determining what type of fae did the killing. The were done in light fae territory so I have to figure out what is going on." She went on. "I guess I'm still on the clock." She made the soft joke.

"Tell Hale I'm not happy when you see him." Bo leaned up and kissed her, the intense desire of their lovemaking creating an instant passion that neither of them had expected. "Be home soon."

"That just made it so much harder to leave." Lauren admitted forcing herself to straighten up. "On a positive note I think Hale might be doing better than we thought would be with his new position, he got a technician to call me and break the bad news, the art of delegation often takes a little time to master apparently he's got it down pat after only a couple of days." She smiled as she walked to the bedroom door, looking back to hold Bo's eyes, their longing for each other unhidden. "Sleep, I'll call when I'm done." She vowed finally disappearing down the hall.

-x-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Sixteen**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

Lauren's brain began to form a list of things to do and order them into a logical schedule as she glanced up at where she had recently parked the Camaro up along side a large Crown Victoria. Hale had insisted on leaving the compound car at the club house for her in case she was needed on official business. With a soft smile to herself, the blonde elected to take her 'work' car, even if the idea of driving up to the compound in the bright yellow, beat up Camaro for the second time that day did appeal to her more than she cared to admit.

As she made the almost imperceptible change from gravel road to highway Lauren made a mental note to talk to Bo about the Camaro and having it taken in for an overhaul as soon as budget allowed it. Its gas guzzling was an issue, as was the undeniable smell, the more than questionable suspension, and Lauren was pretty sure that the parking brake was broken.

'Who am I kidding?' The blonde thought to herself with a smile, Bo probably didn't even have insurance let alone a concern for the parking brake. After all Bo's solution to the smell issue had been a car air freshener in the shape of a dolphin and to hide the gas loss Kenzi had stuck a smiley sticker over the E marker on the gas gauge so they never reached empty, they just reached happy. Only knowing to really panic if the smiley face lit up.

Lauren felt herself smiling brighter as she pulled into the main intersection despite the fact she had been torn away from her lover. After all both Bo and Kenzi were the type of people who didn't just touch your life, they affected it forever, and in ways you didn't expected them to. She smiled more as she reached to tuck her hair behind her ear, the soft smell of cherry wafting to her nose from her hands, where the massage oil that had worked into her skin lingered despite her brief wash up.

As Lauren pulled up at a red light ,she reached out and flicked on the radio and sat back waiting patiently for the light to change, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the catchy tune that she'd caught mid-way through. With a soft smirk she wondered if it was right to be feeling quite this content and happy while driving in the middle of the night on the way to work to spend the next few hours performing autopsies. But the truth was, the mood she was in made the idea of all that work more than bearable, especially with the knowledge when she was done she was returning to Bo's arms.

-x-

Lauren waved at the security guard as she watched the white and orange barrier arm slowly rise before she drove on through into the compound, pulling around to the side and following the road around to the west car park that was closest to the lab entrance.

The large asphalt expanse was all but empty and dark, the tall light posts were sensor activated and so the car park only lit up as Lauren pulled down the main strip and drove down it towards the large building to where she usually parked. The lights looking a little like a landing strip at an airport with the approach that the blonde had taken in her car.

With a soft frown Lauren wondered just why the car park was as deserted as it seemed to be, but there were other cars there, just no sign of life. Often police and other vehicles tended to use the main car park at the front entrance of the compound, this one being favoured by people that actually worked here and spent the majority of their time in the back buildings.

Cutting the power to the engine Lauren released her seat belt and leaned over picking up her large doctor's bag from off the passenger's seat before opening the door and getting out. As the cool very early morning air pressed against her skin, the blonde she wished that she had thought to pick up a jacket before leaving the club house, but the fact had been that she had been so comfortable and warm when she had left she hadn't even thought about the difference in temperature outside. She found herself trying to remember whether or not she had a cardigan in her office, or if she had already taken the one she usually left there to Bo's.

While still deep in thought about this compelling matter, Lauren walked away from the car, only looking up because the timer on the light behind reached its limit and flicked off, making the dim light even dimmer. Looking back over her shoulder slightly at what had so recently been a bright light, Lauren shook her head.

'Timed so a person walking at a normal pace can get from a to b, I don't think so.' She thought to herself with a smile as she turned back to face the way she was heading.

As she did so, the blonde stutter stepped to a stop, her hand gripping the medical bag in her hand tighter,. Every muscle from the back of her neck to the sole of her feet tensing and locking. Her breath literally stilling in her throat as her eyes fell on a figure that, though hidden in the darker shadows nearer the building, she instantly recognized.

All at once Lauren realized what a fool she had been, the phone call requesting her presence at the compound in the middle of the night, the last time the new Ash had contacted her it had been in a very well worded polite text that most definitely hadn't forced itself into her privacy. The fact that it hadn't even been Hale who had called her, but a technician suddenly screaming with suspicion. Lauren quickly did the mental math working out that the poor technician had probably gone to give the wolf his sedative when Dyson had begun the craziness that was now facing her.

Suddenly the light right beside where Lauren was stood snapped off, its timer having run out, plunging the entire area around the blonde into darkness. For a second irrational panic flooded Lauren's mind as she stood stock still, a petrified silence, just willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness, so at least she could keep her eye on the wolf.

"Doctor." Dyson's breathy greeting suddenly came from somewhere off to Lauren's left, causing her to turn her head quickly around that way. "This is convenient." He added and the blonde could hear him take a long deep breath in through his nose.

"I hope you didn't hurt the technician or the guards you must have gone through to get free." Lauren tried to keep her voice calm and even as she spoke out to the darkness. Gradually her eyes did adjust to the dim light, using the residual lights coming from the compound, to help her pinpoint him.

"How very..." Dyson paused. "Altruistic of you Doctor." He summed up as he moved a little around in front of her. Lauren noted that his movements were all but silent. Glancing down she quickly realized this was because he was bare foot. "They will be fine." He finally answered her enquiry before actually turning to look at her, his eyes glowing in the moonlight. "How do you rate your chances?" He asked the dim light catching his teeth as he smiled.

Lauren forced herself to try and at least breathe properly, which she hadn't managed yet since realizing what she had stepped into.

"You are a fae shifter, I can't outrun or overpower you. It's dark and I can see at best five metres, while you have night vision. Your body even in that form is built for endurance and agility, mine is built for lab work. All in all, I'd say you have the situation you wanted." Lauren kept her appraisal clinical and as calm as she could, though she could hear the waiver in her voice and the fear in her breath.

"You think I want this?" Dyson's voice took on a growl as he stepped a little closer, hes eyes glowing a little brighter in the dim light."You think I want to have to stalk you down, to have to deal with you on such a primal level. You have no idea what I want. Just being this close to you makes me sick."

"Then walk away." Lauren countered, trying not to be to eager with her chance to get out of this. "Turn around, walk back inside, explain you needed space, air. You know Hale will understand, he's your friend." She tired to think of things to say, ways she could work this that might work to her advantage. "We can undo this before anything happens."

A low laugh filled the chilled air.

"Walk away? Oh I am sure that would work." The wolf snorted. "And I wonder who would walk in after me, with stories of what happened. Just like I wonder who it is that has everyone convinced that I'm turning feral? Someone who has good knowledge of the fae, someone who can feed them just what they need to hear to be convinced. Someone who wants me gone, someone who needs me gone." He began a short pace on the tarmac in front of the blonde as he shook his head.

"I know you think I created this Dyson, but I did not do this." Lauren finally managed to swallow the hard lump in her throat. "All I want to do, all any of us want to do, is help you." She slowly raised her hand a little, hating the shake she could see in it. "Let me help you." She said softly.

Dyson's yellow eyes narrowed as he brought Lauren into a sharper focus.

"Can you run doctor?" Dyson's voice took on a deeper growl as his hands went to the buttons on his shirt. With slow deliberation he began unfastening them while keeping Lauren in constant focus.

"Even if I could, I am not running." Lauren let the medical bag drop from her hand to the floor as she held her arms out to her sides slightly. "I have no weapons, no way of stopping you Dyson." She licked her dry lips. "Please." She blinked and breathed a little faster. "You can fight this, you are in control. You are not driven by instinct or primal force..."

"Who are you to talk to me about control?" Dyson ripped the remaining buttons off his shirt as he pulled the garment off his body angrily snarling at the blonde. "You reek of sex and my mate." The tall fae took a step towards the smaller woman, his ribs shifting with the strength of his breaths. "Do you know how much control it takes to just stand here and smell that on you?" He growled and Lauren felt a cold shiver go down her spine, knowing exactly what the wolf must be smelling. "I'd prefer blood or sweat to mix with the taste rather than..." He sniffed again. "Artificial cherry but you're human, there's no accounting for such tastes." He sneered his appraisal at her.

Lauren could literally hear her heart thumping in her ears, her pulse racing, making her feel a little light headed, but she knew she had to keep it together. Her only way out of this was her smarts, it was literally all she had.

"No matter what you can smell on me Dyson. You don't want to do anything you'll regret." Lauren tried to keep saying his name, hoping it would reach him somehow. "Something Bo won't forgive you for. If she is your goal, if this is all about her, then you don't want to hurt me."

"Here and now she is not my goal." Dyson lowered his head and breathed for a few long breaths. "Take your problem to the one who holds it." He spoke almost to himself as he looked down at the tarmac, still breathing hard. "You need to smell right." He added slowly looking up. "You said before I could make this easy doctor." A slow smile spread across his face. "You could make this easy," He reached to his belt buckle. "Lauren."

"Dyson, the only way this will happen is if you make it." The blonde shook her head. "I love Bo; beat me, rape me, kill me, I can't stop any of those things." She took a deeper breath, oddly now being able to breath easier as if something inside her had risen to a higher level of coping. "The last thing I'll remember is her, not you." She shook her head. "And you'll be found to be faeral and she will lose us both. Is that what you want? For Bo to be alone, broken?"

"If I'm to be judged as feral I would rather be judged for actions and not lies." Dyson breathed heavily through his mouth revealing his extended canines but his hands came up off his belt.

"But what if you're not going feral?" Lauren saw the chink in his focus. "What if this is something different, what if this is trickery from the Norn? A way for her to pay back Kenzi cheating her out of her prize?"

"The Norn." He blinked as if trying to process the name and the implications it brought. "No, this is what you do." He shook his head and turned his attention back to Lauren. "You confuse people, fae, fae like Bo."

"How Dyson?" Once again Lauren put her hands palm out at her sides. "I'm just human. I don't have any special powers of confusion, no pheromones or secretions that can effect you. I'm just telling you I don't know that you're feral, in fact it could be several things, there are infections, conditions specific to shifters, none of which are your fault." She stressed. "But if you do this there is no coming back." She shook her head. "I can't help you if I'm dead, and they won't listen if you touch me." She added wanting to frame all the options he was presenting.

"Enough." Dyson stepped forward, obviously crossing close enough to the car to engage the proximity sensor, flooding the area with bright white over head light, rendering Lauren momentarily blind. In the confusion she heard the car door being opened and the scrape of her medical bag on the tarmac.

After blinking her eyes several times she managed to turn and see that Dyson had thrown her bag in the car and had opened both the front and the back doors. He was closer to her then he had ever been, and while her route to the car was now cut off, she knew the twenty or so feet to the closest door might as well have been miles when trying to outrun a wolf.

"Get in the car." The growl was back in his voice as he moved around, hoping to use his physical presence to herd her in the direction he wanted. "The back seat."

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked the question, but didn't move.

"Just get in the car." His voice was deeper as he took another slow step forward, pointing to the car as he made the firm instruction.

"Dyson please, if you do this, you will be judged, there won't be any coming back from your actions. She will never forgive you, none of them will." Lauren actually heard the fear in her own voice, chilling her further.

"Then don't tell them what happens. You're good at keeping secrets after all, aren't you doctor? If I'm careful I'm sure I can manage not to leave marks." Dyson growled his teeth fully extended again. "Get in the car, you don't want me to have to put you in it." He snapped when still she hadn't moved.

"No." Lauren found the strength to say the word defiantly. "Whatever you want to do, do it right here." She was completely petrified but something inside her would not retreat into a car, to be taken only God knew where to be violated by his insanity. "If you're so sure of yourself why hide away, do it here right in your best friend's face, on the Ash's doorstep." She tried to calm her rapid breathing knowing that sooner rather than later her body was going to revolt against the stress being put on it and she was going to pass out, then all bets were off anyway.

Lauren didn't get to finish the challenge she was laying down to Dyson as suddenly the car and the surrounding area was lit by twin headlights that flickered and jumped. The vehicle that made them bounced violently over a concrete spacer, the angry scrape of metal filling the air as the car disagreed with the manoeuvre, only to bounce again as the back tires followed. With a screech of brakes and a spray of chewed up grass, Bo's bright yellow Camaro nearly careened into the tall wolf, stopping just short of him, the lights not shutting off even though the car stopped.

"DYSON!" Bo's voice filled the cool morning air. "Dyson, I swear to you if you touch her..." The succubus cracked open her car door as she called out, jumping out as she continued, barely having taken the time to put the car in park.

The bare chested wolf turned blinking in the headlights, literally like a deer frozen in them. Obviously the last thing he had expected to happen was for the succubus to arrive, let alone nearly run him over. As he just stood there Kenzi bailed out of the passenger side a cross bow slung over her shoulder which without hesitation she levelled at him.

Bo glanced quickly at Lauren who had a similar look of shock on her face, but also one of intense relief, at least in her eyes. She then looked at Kenzi and back at Dyson, and breathed out deciding to change her initial approach when he hadn't immediately continued his attack.

"Dyson." She lowered the volume in her voice and softened the tone, fighting the intense desire she had to just run over and bulldog him to the floor. "We want to help you. I want you to do what I ask you to do, okay? Please." She added trying to infuse her voice with gentle softness.

As the Succubus focused on the wolf, Kenzi moved as quick as she dared around the front of the car and then to Lauren, urging her with a wiggle of the crossbow to get behind her so they could retreat. Lauren, unfortunately, wasn't sure she could move. After all she had been standing still for what seemed like forever. The muscles in her legs screamed as she finally forced her knees to bend, shifting sideways very, very subtly towards Kenzi.

"Dyson... please, just stay where you are, I'm going to come to you." Bo was very slowly moving forwards towards him. "We all just want this to work out right." She kept talking, something inside her feeling that it was important to do that in a situation like this.

As soon as she was able Kenzi reached out and closed her free hand around Lauren's wrist and for the first time since the nightmare began Lauren felt like it might actually be over. She closed her eyes and breathed out a little deeper than she had for a long time, reaching a hand behind her to steady herself on the car.

However Dyson had caught sight of her movements and obviously had processed the fact that his quarry was escaping began to react. His yellow eyes flicked from Bo to Lauren and narrowed with an angry snarl as he launched towards the blonde, forcing himself forwards onto all fours.

Lauren suddenly found herself tugged to the side as Kenzi gave a squeal. In fact it had been the younger woman who was pulling her, and because she was so rag doll weak, she found herself literally sprawling to ground. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kenzi widen her leg stance, snap the cross bow up from where it had been at her side, and with her eyes squished closed the younger human squeezed the trigger.

Mid-stride Dyson dropped with a whimper hitting the ground with a hard thud as the intense forward motion of the projectile pulled him off his feet.

"Oh God, oh God, I'm sorry." Kenzi opened her eyes and tossed the bow on to the ground in front of her before running to where Lauren had fallen. It was hard to tell if she was apologizing for shooting Dyson or throwing the blonde.

Bo made her move on Dyson while he was stunned, the wolf was curled in a ball, Kenzi's bolt having hit his thigh, going clean through it. He held the wounded limb with both hands as he rocked and rolled on the floor cursing and breathing hard. She'd fought her initial instinct to go to Lauren; knowing that the bolt wouldn't stop the wolf for long and right now she was the only fae with any chance of really subduing him.

"Dyson, it'll be okay." She managed to get the words out before the whole area was lit up like a Christmas tree with floodlights from the compound and people began pouring out of every exit in the area. The succubus crouched down beside the wolf and kept him down with her hand, using only as much power as she needed to keep him there, as a dozen armed security came hurrying over to point their weapons at him.

-x-

The compound staff, once they had arrived, had been efficient and effective. Armed guards had kept him in place until a medical technician came and administering a knock-out sedative. The drug taking effect almost immediately, and the instant his body went slack he was fitted into tight restraints and literally carried by two enormous suit clad men into the building. The main contingent of armed security travelled with them, fully prepared to deal with the wolf if for some reason he was able to fight off the sedative and the chains.

Hale hadn't been as quick to 'deal and depart' as Kenzi would later call it. He had barked off orders at literally any staff member he had seen, his tone angry and sharp. Covering any and all topics from Dyson's escape, to how the hell someone had Dr. Lewis' personal phone number to be able to call her in the middle of the night, and rounding down with the fact that Bo's 'assault' on the security checkpoint was to be ignored despite the damage her car had done.

He could hardly believe right now that the only reason he'd become aware of anything was the very fact that Bo had crashed his perimeter, and not because any of the guards had noticed Dyson's escape.

Bo had briefly apologized to him for her entrance to the sovereign light fae territory but he had shook the concern aside. His only request for her was to take Lauren and Kenzi home, and to keep them away from the compound. Bringing them there only if he drove to the club house and asked them there in front of her. She had genuinely appreciated his concern and support, rewarding him with a gentle hug before crossing over to where Kenzi was stood with Lauren. The blonde looked more than a little odd as she had Kenzi's tiny half leather jacket thrown around her shoulders, obviously frozen.

"Let's get out of here." She gave them both a soft smile as she stopped just in front of them.

"No, I should see to his leg and check on the blood results." Lauren stood a little straighter and pulled Kenzi's jacket off her shoulders holding it out for the younger woman to take back. Kenzi just looked at it for a long moment until she caught Bo's look that was telling her to take the coat and give them a moment.

With a shrug, Kenzi took the jacket and pulled it on pushing her hands into the high pockets as she stepped away from the pair to go back to the Camaro.

"I'm not leaving you here, and you're not tending to him, doctor or not, someone else can do it." The succubus outline clearly. "Not you, it's not happening." She underlined.

"He's unconscious and strapped down, nothing will happen." The blonde shook her head not actually having looked up at Bo yet.

The succubus stepped forward slightly and reached out to touch Lauren's arm. The blonde literally jumped as Bo's hand came to rest softly on her arm.

"Easy, shush..." Bo stepped a little closer, keeping her hand in place as she rubbed in lightly back and forth slightly. "I need to take you home." She felt her heartbeat irregularly in her chest when the muscles in Lauren's arm didn't loosen under her touch. "Kenz!" She called out to her best friend only to see she was already in the backseat ready to go. "We're leaving."

-x-


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Seventeen**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

If Kenzi had been asked to 'recap' her night, she would have admitted that for the first time since the party she'd actually managed to sleep. Whatever the doctor had given her had put her into a comfortable dreamless slumber, that was until Bo had shaken her awake with orders; get dressed, get a weapon and get in the car... now.

Kenzi had gone through similar nights, which is why she'd quickly thrown on some all black clothes despite the world being a little wavy, picked up the loaded crossbow near her bed and raced to the Camaro. Their drive to the compound of course had been sobering, if a little surreal; with Bo berating herself, ranting about how she felt something was wrong and how she shouldn't have let Lauren go anywhere near the compound alone. The succubus' driving skill had deteriorated the closer they had gotten to the compound which Kenzi blamed for her dazed response to what had happened once they had gotten there; with her tossing Lauren onto the floor and the blind crossbow shot. She just hoped no one would hold it against her.

Of course having any sort of conversation with Bo about what had happened was impossible, as as soon as they had arrived home the Succubus had gone outside to check the perimeter of the house, on the premise of checking her 'raccoon' holes. Kenzi hadn't been surprised by the move, she was used to Bo and how her best friend reacted to such personal attacks, but it was also obvious to the young woman, as she glanced at Lauren, that the blonde instantly felt alienated by the succubus' agitated demeanour and disappearance.

"Doc..." Kenzi slipped off the couch, which is where she had automatically headed to begin the wait for Bo to process things enough before she came back inside, she moved into the kitchen where Lauren had started to spoon coffee beans in the new grinder. "She does this." The younger woman leaned her back on the island, frowning softly at the obvious focus Lauren was putting into the task.

"If you say so." Lauren didn't turn to face the younger woman, instead she kept her focus on the coffee, even when there came a fairly loud sound of someone kicking something from outside and a heavy curse. "Thank you by the way, for what you did." She added as she set up three mugs.

"You're welcome." Kenzi had been surprised for only a brief moment when the doctor just spoke of the attack without any lead up, but then she reminded herself the blonde lived in a world where she had to often be blunt. "I'm just glad... we got there in time." She made the admission of what they all knew to be true, no matter what was wrong with the wolf, he had been going to do things to the blonde none of them would have believed possible.

"Yes." Lauren nodded the tension in her shoulders suddenly more obvious than it had been just moments before.

"Okay you know what..." Kenzi pushed off from the work top. "Stop already." She moved up to beside the blonde, taking up a new position near the sink. "Something huge just happened to you and you're acting like robo queen." Kenzi reached out and pushed the coffee grinder back out of the way. "Stop doing whatever you do to shut this shit away and let it out." She tried to get Lauren to look at her. "You're not at the compound now, you're not at your apartment, you don't have to be Dr. Deal With It. You're not alone anymore." She added softly but with conviction. "What happened?"

"Kenzi really, I'm fine." Lauren made a vague attempt to reach for the moved appliance.

"Doc really I just put a crossbow bolt through one of my best friend's thighs." Kenzi pushed it further out of the way. "If I did that because you two were playing some weird game of car park statues, then I'm going to be buying him make up presents for the rest of fricking time."

Lauren didn't reply, but she did let her head drop, the tension falling out of her shoulders slightly.

"Exactly, you're not the type to play games in a car park, way to risky." Kenzi shook her head with a soft smile as she breathed out and took a slight step closer to the older woman. "So what happened?" She tried again.

"Kenzi..." Finally Lauren looked up her voice tired, her eyes looked sore and slightly bloodshot. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do." She began. "But I know how much Dyson means to you and I..." She rolled her eyes a little tyring to phrase her answer correctly. "And I don't want to ..."

"Stop right there." Kenzi held up her hand. "I love Dyson." She summed up. "But that doesn't give him a pass to be a super dick." She underlined clearly. "There are lines, really clear, easy lines that you don't cross, like EVER." The young woman drew her hand across in the air. "They're so uncrossable that to even mention them makes your tongue fall out." She tried to make it clear. "And I'm guessing he pissed all over them, which means he and I have our own problems to work out at the end of this." She paused and took a breath. "So my relationship with the flea bag right now is so not the issue."

"No, I suppose..." Lauren began but stopped literally with a jump as the front door to the club house closed with a slam and Bo stalked in moving straight down the small hallway to the stairs and jogging up them two at a time.

"She does this too, I'll be right back." Kenzi held her finger up in the air for a second and then slid the coffee grinder back to in front of the blonde and ran for the stairs.

By the time Kenzi had got to Bo's bedroom, the succubus had stripped off what she had been wearing on the upper half of her body and was already pulling on a different top. She had also changed the dagger that she had strapped to her leg for the longer one that secured instead to her belt. Kenzi watched at the succubus threw her hair up in a quick pony tail and grabbed her short black leather jacket off the coat rack that was by the side of the dresser.

"Whoa there Bo-Bo." Kenzi stood in the entire doorway shaking her head. "What'cha doing?" She angled her head slightly as she asked the question.

"I'm going to talk to Trick." Bo stuffed some cash she found on the top of the dresser in her jacket pocket and zipped it up. "Look after Lauren, do not leave the club house and don't let anyone in." She glanced over her shoulder at Kenzi, as she flipped open one of the weapons chest in the room. "Don't answer the phone, don't respond to texts from the compound." She ran through the list of do's and don'ts as she rummaged through the chest. "Don't call for take out, don't go for coffee, just stay here." She underlined, obviously finally finding what she was looking for she pushed up onto her feet again and turned around, to Kenzi's surprise brandishing a .45.

"What the hell?" Kenzi's blue eyes flared wide. "You have a gun?"

"You keep this on you at all times." She turned the large gun around and held it by the barrel, out towards her best friend. "I grabbed it off a dead guy awhile ago." She shook her head, the detail unimportant for her at that moment. "Don't let Lauren see it, I don't want to scare her."

"Talking of the Lauren." Kenzi took the gun, not expecting the sudden weight that nearly made her drop it. With a frown she just put it on the closest open surface. "You really need to not be leaving right now." She shifted her weight slightly and fixed Bo with her best 'best friend look'. "Your girl just went through some really serious shit Bo, she needs you." She frowned. "I know it's easier to run away and be Miss. Action but it's not what she needs." The younger woman shook her head. "We need to know what happened." She added her voice dropping lower. "She might need a doctor Bo." Kenzi pointed out hating to be the one to have to make the suggestion.

All at once the rage and fury seemed to burn out of the succubus desire to rush out of the house as Kenzi's words filtered into her head. She'd just taking for granted that because Lauren was fully dressed and looked fine that she was fine. She suddenly felt intensely stupid and at the same time intensely scared.

"How do I do this?" She looked at Kenzi a new and different look of panic in her brown eyes.

"Carefully." Kenzi offered with a shrug, "And without guns."

-x-

"Hey, is that for me?" Bo asked as she stepped off the bottom step and walked over to lean against the nearest joist, sliding down the zipper on one boot as she watched where Lauren was pouring out coffee

"I was making one for everyone." Lauren nodded glancing over her shoulder at Bo.

"I convinced Kenzi to go back to bed." Bo pulled off the boot and then worked on the other one. "She was beginning to look a little blechy again."

Lauren reached to put the third mug away, adding cream to the drinks she had already poured. With a soft breath out, Bo walked through to the kitchen and took the coffee mug off the counter in both hands and looked at Lauren.

"We need to talk." The succubus tried to make the blonde make eye contact with her.

"Really, we don't." Lauren shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ears as she picked up her coffee and turned to move towards the couch.

"Lauren we do." Bo didn't touch her to stop her but did move quicker than she did to once more try to initiate eye contact. "What happened at the compound? What happened with you and Dyson?" She asked softly.

"The most important thing that happened is that you came." Lauren continued past Bo making it to the sitting room electing to sit down on a chair so that Bo couldn't even sit next to her.

The succubus watched as she moved and took a breath. Following her slowly Bo put her coffee down on the table before kneeling down in front of the chair Lauren had sat in.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you." The succubus looked up at the blonde whispering the words in soft apology.

"What?" For the first time since it had happened Lauren looked up and into Bo's eyes. All the built up tiredness, fear and worry more than evident in them, but overwritten at that moment by confusion. "Bo no, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault and not tonight especially." Lauren shook her head, resting her coffee mug on her knee, wrapping both hands around it to keep both it and them steady. "Tonight was my fault." She rolled her eyes. "I... I should have been suspicious with the phone call." She pushed her free hand up through her hair. "I thought I was smarter than that."

"Actually all of this is Dyson's fault." Bo shook her head to Lauren's argument. "Or whatever is going on with him." She clarified. "Not you or me, not even lousy guard work by Hale's guards." She pointed out with a soft shrug. "It's Dyson." She underlined again her voice soft but committed. "What did he do?" She asked, her eyes glossing over a little as she felt her emotions beginning to get the better of her.

For a long moment Bo really wasn't sure that Lauren was going to answer her. The blonde was huddled in the chair, her whole body tense and the brief eye contact they had shared was broken as she looked away while deliberating on her response.

"I was so afraid." The blonde's words were a whisper, barely filling the air that existed between them as she spoke. "As soon as I stepped out of the car, I knew something was wrong, I just knew it inside." She admitted, her hands flexing around the mud. "And then I saw him standing in the shadows just watching, who knows how long he had been waiting there for me."

"I should have gone with you." Bo breathed out as she took the chance of moving one hand up to close around one of Lauren's on the coffee mug.

"He thinks I've bewitched you somehow." Lauren offered with a soft edge to her voice, "With my human wiles, I've confused your fae mind and senses." She shifted her gaze back to Bo.

The succubus shook her head and brought the other hand up to cover Lauren's other hand on the mug.

"I just love you." Bo underlined easily. "No confusion or trickery, just you take my breath away." She rubbed her thumbs on the back of Lauren's hands.

"I don't know if originally he'd just been going to kill me, beat me?" The blonde offered as she sat there in a small ball. "But..." She paused obviously fighting herself, or some detail of the event in her mind. "Because of what we'd been doing, because of what he smelled on me..." She hated the way the words sounded as they left her mouth. "He decided first he needed to ..." A tear fell from brown eyes onto Lauren's cheek before she tried to stop more from following it by looking up and locking her jaw, fighting back the torrent of emotions reliving those moments caused inside her. "So I would smell right." She used the term Dyson had as she she forced herself to swallow. "Then he told me to make it easier for us both by not fighting him, just letting him..." Another tear fell, this time from her eye onto her jeans.

For a moment Bo was afraid she was actually going to be physically sick and it was only the fact that she had the contact of Lauren's hand's under her own, and the thought of her lover's needs in the fore front of her brain, that managed to keep her focused.

"When you got there he was about to put me in the car and..." Lauren couldn't finish her sentence but Bo didn't need or want her to. The succubus eased the coffee mug out of her lover's grip, blindly put it on the coffee table behind her, pushed up on her knees and closed her arms around Lauren's body.

"I've got you." Bo whispered, putting her cheek flush with Lauren's as she rocked their bodies together softly. "You're safe now." She added repeating the phrase over and over as she drew her hand over blonde hair.

Behind the pair, unseen by either of them, having heard the entire conversation, sat Kenzi. The younger woman gazed sadly out across the club house at her best friend and her lover as she leaned her head against the stair rail, Mr. Kickers in a death grip in her hand held under her chin, a tear rolling silently down her cheek.

-x-

Morning came to the club house in a strangely subdued way, there was none of the usual banter and frivolity. Bo was making coffee when Kenzi shuffled down the stairs sliding in next to her to reach for a bowl to put some cereal into. Lauren was no where to be seen.

"Hey Kenz." Bo said softly as she quietly drew her spoon around her cup.

"Hey." The younger woman returned the greeting with a soft smile, losing it just as rapidly as she moved to get the milk from the fridge. Bo watched her best friend for a moment as she picked up her coffee and moved to lean on the island, continuing to watch as Kenzi made her cereal and shuffled to the island next to Bo. Easing up on the stool beside her, leaning against Bo's body as she halfheartedly shovelled a spoonful into her mouth.

"Still feeling sickly?" Bo frowned as she reached out and lightly put her hand on Kenzi's brow. Inside the succubus' stomach dropped a little, the idea of Kenzi being under the weather was something that was just adding to her mounting list of things 'un-dealable' with right now.

"Is Lauren broken?" Kenzi put down her spoon and looked at Bo surprising the succubus enough to make her frown and pull back just a little. "I hung out on the stairs last night, I may have kinda accidentally over heard everything." She explained her question a little more. "Is she going to be okay?"

Bo took a breath and then released the large lungful of air slowly.

"Yeah." The succubus nodded. "She's going to be fine." Bo forced herself to smile, forced herself to believe what she was saying.

-x-

Bo had waited another hour for Lauren to come downstairs, but when the blonde hadn't joined them she had made a fresh pot of coffee, some toast and had even run outside to steal a bloom off the wild lilac tree that was blossoming outside the house. She had then arranged the offering on a tray and then carried it up to the bedroom, hoping that maybe after a horribly restless few hours her lover may have managed another short nap.

Opening the door as quietly as she could in the hope that maybe Lauren was asleep, Bo was disappointed to see Lauren sat up in the bed with her laptop on her lap and her I-pad on the pillow beside her. Her fingers flying over keys at a rapid rate, a pronounced frown etched onto her brow as she reached over, picked up her I-pad, stared at the screen for a second and then tossed it back on the pillow.

"Hey there, and here I was hoping you were still asleep." Bo leaned against the door frame with her tray.

"Sorry, I got the first of the blood results." Lauren explained as she frowned at another page on her computer.

"Oh right." Bo's face clouded for a minute having not wanted to start the morning by thinking about the wolf. "Anything?" She felt a part of her needing to ask as she moved more into the bedroom, coming to put the tray down on the dresser top before she crossed to sit on the edge of the bed nearest Lauren.

"I'm not entirely sure." Lauren was honest. Only the most basic of test results had come through, none of the more complicated ones, and they had only given her some slight anomalies, but they weren't entirely normal either. She tapped the pencil in her other hand against the side of her lap top thoughtfully for a moment.

"Do you think maybe you shouldn't be doing this right now?" Bo reached to pluck the pencil out of Lauren's fingers.

"Bo, I have to do this right now." Lauren countered.

"No, no you don't." Bo shook her head and moved to lift the laptop off her lover's lap, "You need to give yourself a break." She added. "You barely got any sleep last night." She pointed out, wanting to have a firm basis for her objections. "I can pretend to not notice you tossing and turning if you like but I'm not sure why I would."

"Bo, you don't understand." Lauren reached for the machine the succubus had just put aside. "I have to do this and do it now." She took a controlled breath when her lover didn't immediately hand it over.

"After last night you don't owe Dyson anything." Bo's voice took on a sharper edge.

"It's precisely because of last night that I have to do this Bo." Lauren contradicted causing the succubus even more confusion, which actually made Lauren close the lid of the computer and convince Bo to put it to the side. She reached out and took Bo's hands in both of her own. "Dyson's actions last night are going to force Hale's hand. He's going to have to take action against Dyson for what he did. Not necessarily to me; but to the technician, to the guards... who were all fae." She explained more as she looked into her lover's eyes. "Dyson is running out of time." She made it clearer.

Bo suddenly realized what Lauren was trying to tell her, before now Dyson's transgressions had been minor and had been against the unaligned. Now they had taken place in the Ash's own compound, against members of the Ash's staff and parts of his property. The crimes against him had sky rocketed literally overnight and in return so would the call for reaction.

Add to that, her brain figured, that Hale was literally so new in the job he still had a price tag on him; and it meant pressures for the new Ash to show his control and strength would be added to any logical arguments about how dangerous the wolf was.

"Damn." Bo cursed as she felt things take another turn out of control. "And the results don't show anything?" She frowned harder.

"Like I said I'm not sure." It was Lauren's turn to show some rare frustration. "Not enough." She admitted. "I need some things from my apartment." She looked at Bo, clearly having been building up this question in her head.

"What?" The succubus blinked, looking for a moment like someone had literally just ripped the carpet from under her feet and left her on her face. "You're leaving?" She squeaked out the words somehow.

"No, Bo no." Lauren shook her head. "Books." She clarified. "Most of my books are there, I have some older fae reference books, that I like to read. I have a lot on behaviour studies, ancient social structure and ancestral anthropology." She explained a little more. "Maybe I'm missing something." She shrugged.

"Make me a list I'll go get them." Bo pushed off the bed and moved to pick up a jacket and a pair of boots.

"I know you think I'm a walking encyclopedia but I don't know all the titles of every book I own." Lauren pointed out with the softest of smiles. "I really need to pick them up."

"It's not happening without me." Bo shook her head returning the smile, "And you are a walking encyclopedia, or at least a fae-pedia." The succubus' smiled turned into a grin. "Look I don't care if you think I'm over protective or crazy, you're not going on your own." She moved back to the bed and reached down smoothing her hand over blonde hair. "Not until this is all sorted." She kept her eyes on Lauren's as she shook her head.

"Bo." Lauren smiled under the loving caress. "I know you want to keep me safe but there are going to be things you need to do, places you need to be." She pointed out. "I'm already surprised Trick hasn't called." She illustrated her own point.

"I'll call him when we get back and you have your nose in a book." Bo patted her jacket pocket, checking for change.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Lauren smiled at her shaking her head just a little bit.

"No." Bo confirmed pressing her lips to Lauren's forehead.

-x-


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note : Thank you all so much for reading our story and for all the wonderful feedback, Kath and I can't express how much it means to us to recieve peoples views, highlights and hopes/worries. we hope we continue to entertain, doing justice to some great characters. (And oh yeah - keep reviewing! Did I mention we love that part?)**

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Eighteen**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

By the time that Hale had called Bo directly, she would have had to admit that she was getting a little bit stir crazy. It was now early evening and since their return from her apartment, Lauren had been completely engulfed in the books she had brought back with her. The volumes settled out in a fan around her on the bed upstairs, her computer and tablet right in front of them as she worked away silently.

Bo had tried to stay in the bedroom, wondering when there might be a great moment of illumination but it hadn't come. Reluctantly she'd wandered downstairs to where Kenzi was spread across the couch lazily watching CNN. The young woman was unable to settle on a channel, and Bo swore they had gone through the large satellite selection at least two dozen times.

When her phone had started ringing, Bo had literally jumped on it. Both surprised and worried when she saw it was Hale's personal number, she bounced on the balls of her feet to the kitchen for a little privacy. Not surprisingly she saw Kenzi's head come up over the back of the couch, and she made a motion with her hand to wait.

"The Ash is requesting my attendance at a meeting about Dyson." Bo filled the younger woman in the moment she ended the call. "He doesn't want to give me any details over the phone but he said he wouldn't have called unless he had too." She moved back over to her chair perching on the edge of it. "He's sending over a security detail to watch the outside of the embassy until I'm back on premises." Her right foot bounced a little in spot as her mind raced.

"It must be important then. The texts we've been sending back and forth today got slow about an hour ago, I think the news that he has a feral wolf in a box has hit the grapevine and the reaction is near panic." Kenzi gave a sad smile, uncurling herself. Despite feeling only slightly better than she had the day before, she had purposefully got herself 'ready for action' just in case. "Since the Doc is clearly in her own world up there, I can hold the fort down, with the help of this battalion of armed guards."

"All the 'do not' things I listed last night, still apply." Bo spelled out to her, knowing she had to go no matter how reluctant she was.

"Yes ma'am, but you need to bring home chicken, I need fried chicken." Kenzi moved back to lay down on the couch and resume her constant revolution of the channels.

"Fried chicken." Bo patted the arm of the couch as she stood up and headed up stairs.

-x-

The Succubus wasn't surprised when Lauren didn't look up immediately when she came into the room. She hovered by the door for a moment, before the blonde's face finally made a quick move to look at her. She finished whatever she was doing quickly and then moved her eyes to Bo more permanently.

"Sorry to interrupt." Bo smiled and then walked across, carefully moving a pile of books to sit on the bed. "I just got a call from Hale."

"He's been forced to call a meeting hasn't he?" Lauren frowned immediately just able to tell from the brunette's body language that something had happened, and she wasn't surprised when Bo nodded.

"And he has asked for me to be there." Bo filled in the other issue as she glanced at all the research.

"I've already tried to tell him I need a few more hours to process the full spectral analysis. I can't really know anything until then." Lauren fretted, her brow furrowing.

"Lauren, I know you don't like to guess, but is there anything else to even find?" Bo frowned with her, not sure how any of this was going to play out.

"There are always other possibilities with fae." Lauren admitted knowing right now despite all her attempts to educate herself on even the most improbable known fae diseases she didn't have anything helpful to add. "There is going to be considerable pressure on the Ash to deal with Dyson swiftly, minimizing the potential fall out of a feral shifter."

"I guess the best I can do is try to find out what page Hale is on." Bo reached out putting her hand over the blonde. "But more importantly, are you okay if I go?"

"I'm okay." Lauren turned more towards her. "I have a few more historical diaries to go over."

"The Ash is sending a group of security guards over while I'm gone." Bo tried to reassure her, bringing Lauren's hand up under her chin. "Kenzi's ordered fried chicken, is there anything you want special?"

"French fries, I like french fries with my fried chicken." Lauren admitted closing her eyes a little at the comforting touch. "I'll be okay." She reassured Bo back, seeing how hard the idea of leaving her was for the brunette. Taking a steadying breath the blonde leaned forward and brushed their lips together.

-x-

As Bo walked down the familiar red carpet towards the Ash's main office, she knew her body was tense. She could almost imagine how floors beneath her feet, Dyson was chained probably to a wall hating all of them with a burning passion for putting him there. Of course nothing made sense yet, what was going on with him was being pinned on the idea he was going feral yet even that diagnosis hadn't yet sat with everyone involved.

The only thing that was now very clear to everyone, is that whatever was causing his intense transformation, they weren't dealing with a Dyson any of them could predict. That even Lauren, after all she had been through, seemed to be focusing in on something being fundamentally wrong with him brought Bo some small shred of comfort.

After all she had always known that her choice of Lauren was going to be hard on the wolf, but she'd always expected that he would at least deal. What was going on now was like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. One that now had her going to a meeting with the Ash, where it was likely decisions were to be made about whether Dyson was to be bound or not.

Reaching the double doors, two heavy set security guards eyed her for a moment. One talking into his blue tooth for a moment before they both turned in unison and opened the door for her.

As soon as Bo had stepped inside the large gothic office, the doors closed behind her and Hale's intensely unhappy voice could be heard as he quickly finished berating who he was talking to and then hung up.

"Bo, thank you for coming." Hale breathed out as walked around his desk and down closer to her.

"Thank you for the personal army at my house." Bo gave him a soft supportive smile. "Just assure me you haven't lost him again." She questioned reluctantly.

"No, he is secure." Hale assured her seriously.

"So who else is coming to our little meeting or is this all just for me?" Bo was reassured by his seriousness.

"Trick." Hale filled in making a motion for her to join him over in the small alcove, which he had 'redecorated' to have low backed chairs around a central table that was literally a slice of an enormous tree.

Bo had of course taken his direction, not sure if she was happy or worried that his list was only the three of them.

"How is Lauren?" Hale asked in a soft voice as he poured each of them a glass of ice water from a jug already on the table.

"She's..." Bo didn't quite know how to sum it up at first and furrowed her brow softly. "Lauren." She gave him a soft smile. "I know you've been in contact with her, so you know she's already working on a diagnosis for Dyson."

"Just so you know Bo..." Hale nodded that he understood what Bo was trying to say. "I have reviewed the security footage from the attack." He let the fact stand for a moment, seeing the twitch in the Succubus' cheek as she processed the idea. "If Dyson had any sense right now, he'd be thanking you and Kenzi for stopping him."

"How is he?" Bo let the conversation about whether or not Dyson had any sense right now sit unanswered. While she was uncomfortable with the label of feral, she also knew she wasn't ready to deal with any idea that Dyson was thinking clearly. That reality would mean he was responsible for everything he was doing and the Succubus wasn't sure she could handle that reality.

Hale didn't get a chance to answer as the double doors where opened again and with a dramatic flare Trick finally made his way through, and came straight towards them, He was dressed in a tailored grey suit and ivory headed cane, obviously making it clear that he was not letting his familiarity with the Ash lessen his preparation for an audience with the leader of the light fae.

"Ash." He gave a soft bow of his head. "Bo." He acknowledged his grand daughter with a soft smile and then on Hale's motion took one of the free seats next to the succubus.

"Trick." Bo smiled back at him, regretting that she hadn't been able to brief him in person on the night before.

"Thank you for including me in this discussion Hale." Trick opened the floor to the reason they were all here.

"This just got serious." Bo noted with a snort watching him and his formal words.

"It was already serious Bo, we all know that." Trick glanced at his granddaughter as he spoke, ending his sentence looking at the new Ash. "I take it a decision has been made."

"A decision?" Bo looked between them.

"Dyson's actions last night have certain elements pushing for a quick decision to ensure the safety of the county." Hale nodded that the older man had been right about his assumption. "The options to deal with him are very limited."

"I realize that but we don't even know what's going on with him yet." Despite herself Bo jumped to Dyson's defence, after all she loved him and despite all he had done recently, she need to know she had done everything she could to make sure that the out come of all of this was the best it could be. Not that she had any idea what that meant right now.

"My advisers and the elders are not looking for alternative reasons for his behaviour." Hale was honest as he looked at Bo. "As far as they are concerned I have a feral shifter who I need to deal with, soon." He breathed out.

Bo felt the familiar feeling of tension build in her body as she looked between the Ash and her grandfather.

"What about your contact?" She asked of Trick. "Ama?" She offered the name, not a hundred percent sure it was the right one.

"She has contacted me." Trick nodded but the look on his face didn't bring Bo any comfort.

"And?" Bo hated the fact that sometimes trying to get her grandfather to share information was like pulling teeth.

"She has nothing to add to any investigation. The words she gave me are for Dyson alone." Trick replied quietly, knowing how unhappy they would make the succubus.

"Seriously?" Bo pushed up from her seat and stepped away from the table. "This is the fae definition of support for a brother in need?" She shook her head and paced angrily towards the large stained glass window.

"Bo you have to understand, there is only one of two outcomes here." Trick watched as she moved, "The first is that Dyson is sealed in a bipedal form and confined to the catacombs; the second would see him sealed as a wolf and confined to one of the ancient woods as a guardian of the Great Wolf Spirit. To the Great Spirit such a result is not a loss, to receive a strong guardian like Dyson would be something she may welcome." The Blood King outlined the future very clearly. "Ama's words are more than likely ones of comfort."

"Which I _might..._" Bo stressed the word, "Understand if we were sure that Dyson is going feral." She turned in her place by the window. "But what if it's something else?"

Trick looked at Hale for a moment with a soft frown, a look that Bo instantly caught.

"What? What did that look mean?" The brunette pushed off from the wall.

"Like I tried to tell you Bo, the elders aren't interested in other explanations..." Hale frowned hard, not actually looking at his friend. "They've moved from diagnosis to solution. His actions last night." Hale paused again. "He put five of my men in the infirmary Bo."

"With concussions Hale." Bo countered with a tight voice. "He's a shifter, he could have ripped them apart, instead he cracked them on the head with a heavy object, that's not the work of someone who is out of control." She forced herself to breath out. "I should know." She added a little softer. "I spent ten years like it." She walked back to the table. "The one person he did the most damage to last night is in my bed right now, working so hard to find out what's wrong with Dyson that unless Kenzi brings her regular drinks and reminds her to take a break, she wouldn't stop and you're going to let the elders bully you into making some half assed decision because it's the way it's done?" She looked at Hale. "You're going to be a great Ash Hale, we all know that, and it's never too early to start." She shook her head.

"Bo." It was Trick who called his granddaughter's name surprisingly softly. "The elders called for Dyson's binding at sunrise this morning." He revealed his voice still soft and reverent. "The Ash has already proved himself to be both a wise leader and a good friend."

For the first time Bo stalled not having an immediate come back for this revelation.

"Bo, I know all that the doc is doing," It was Hale that took up the conversation. "And I hardly even understand why she's working so damn hard on it, she's..." He stopped knowing he didn't need to finish. "But Bo, she knows that if Dyson is transitioning into a feral state, then his blood work isn't going to show a damn thing. The change isn't a biological one."

"So if all of this is already written in stone, why am I here? Why are we here?" She motioned between herself and Trick as she slid back into one of the chairs. "Are you just giving us the heads up, giving us time to mentally prepare ourselves for what's going to happen?"

"No." Hale shook his head. "I want your honest opinion on what I should do, how I should play the next forty eight hours." The siren replied.

"That's the extension you got?" Bo rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Bo..." Trick's voice was filled with soft warning.

"It's alright Trick." Hale shook his head. "Though we know differently Bo, the elders bundled Dyson's odd behaviour since his choice to..." He just looked at her, making her roll her eyes and toss her head back. "Since that time he has been put on report at work, lost his job because of irrational and unacceptable behaviour, experienced the death of what was publicly accepted to be his lover, and involved in fighting a mind altering ancient evil." Hale explained the list of 'evidence' the powers that be were drawing from. "I was actually feeling good about getting an extra two days deliberation."

For the second time during the meeting Bo felt herself release some of the building tension in her body with a hard breath, when once again faced with exactly how hard Hale obviously was trying to do the best thing for the wolf.

"I'm sorry Hale." She smiled at him. "You should feel good." She complimented him while at the same time taking a second, this time more normal breath. "It's just this whole thing is making me crazy." She admitted easily, looking briefly at Trick who had been strangely quiet. "You said he wouldn't see you?"

"He believes that I have 'joined his accusers'." The Blood King used Dyson's words sadly.

"And I refuse to put the Blood King in harms way." Hale added quickly wanting Bo to understand that Trick had tried to visit Dyson, but it had been him that had finally put a stop to it after Dyson's initial refusal.

"Where is he?" The succubus asked immediately.

"In the lower dungeons." Hale replied. "I couldn't return him to the minimum security level after what happened." He shook his head.

"Of course." Bo agreed her voice soft even though it hurt to think of her friend restrained and locked up. "Has he said or done anything?"

"A lot of cursing." Hale nodded. "He's asked to be released numerous times." The Ash sighed. "There were other things he said, mainly last night, that you don't want to know about." He breathed out, the memory of the wolf's violent rants when he had first regained consciousness after the sedative having truly scared him.

Bo brushed her hand over her face again feeling anger spark inside her, just as it had been almost extinguished, replaced with concern and worry for the wolf.

"Is that all?" She pushed.

"Since about lunch time he's been asking to see you." Hale revealed, getting a sharp look from Trick, who had obviously been told this, and in a discussion between the two had advised the young Ash not to tell the succubus this detail.

"Trick, do you think it will help if I do talk to him?" Bo looked at her grandfather for guidance.

"No." Trick's answer was quick and clear. "I think it would only inflame you both." He shook his head. "Getting us neither answers nor solutions, while at the same time putting both of you in possible danger."

"I trust Hale and his ability to keep Dyson controlled." Bo glanced at the siren.

"Dyson is not the only one with extreme power." Trick kept his eyes on his granddaughter.

"If I was going to hurt him, I think I would have done it last night." Bo pointed out as she stood up. "I want to see him." She looked at Hale. The siren gave a soft nod and moved to the phone on his desk.

-x-

Bo walked up to the thick iron bars of the deep basement cell, frowning as she saw the wolf's form held by wrist, leg and body clamps to a heavy metal chair embedded into the floor. The bandage on his leg seemed fresh and clean at least, though his head hung down almost as if he was in an uncomfortable sleep.

"Dyson." She said his name in a normal voice.

"I wasn't asleep." Dyson replied slowly raising his head. "Just enjoying the smell." He smiled slightly at her. "You came, I'm surprised."

"I'm kinda surprised too, that we're here." Bo admitted sadly forcing herself not to over react.

"It's insane I know." Dyson nodded. "I'm happy you came though, it gives me a chance to see you." He tried to shift in a more comfortable position as he looked at her. "To say how sorry I am for last night." A frown danced on his brow briefly, though his eyes lingered on Bo's body. "Pass on a message to Kenzi for me, tell her no hard feelings, pups do silly things when they're just learning."

"She didn't want to hurt you." Bo said what she knew was true. "What happened Dyson?" She added beginning a slow walk in front of the cell not able to just stand still. "Tell me about last night."

"I got a little stir crazy, wolves don't do well in boxes Bo." Dyson offered, "I needed space and air." He went on. "I broke out, and just happened to run into Lauren in the car park."

"Dyson." Bo stopped and turned looking at him squarely. "How can I help you if you lie to me?" She shook her head at him. "I know you set her up, I know that you broke out of your cell, got a technician to call her, waited for her. I know what you were going to do to her." She forced herself to remain as calm as she could as she listed off what she did indeed know. "I know you only stopped because Kenzi and I stopped you." She breathed out slowly as she leaned and gripped a prison bar in each hand. "What I don't know Dyson is why?" She blinked at him.

"I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about her." Dyson shook his head, his snarl of the word 'her' controlled. "I want to talk about you, about us."

"You're not listening to me Dyson." Bo flexed her hands in place on the bars. "Why are you putting all the strength, energy and focus you have in trying to terrorize and rape my girlfriend." Her voice grew sharper.

"I'm not." Dyson objected.

"You're not what?" Bo blinked at him a little surprised by his reply.

"You have chosen Lauren, to bring her into our pack." The wolf breathed out as he replied. "I just need to make sure she knows her place." The muscles in his jaw danced a little as he spoke.

"Her place." Bo felt her stomach drop.

"I am the alpha." Dyson straightened his back as much as he could and held his neck straight. "You are my mate, she is a second." He gave her the run down. "As alpha she is mine whenever I choose." His eyes were brilliant yellow as he locked them with Bo's. "The quicker I break her, the easier it will be." His nostrils flared.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bo slapped the metal bars and stepped away from the cell. "Dyson listen to yourself." She stopped a little way away. "I am not a wolf, Lauren is not a wolf, we are not a pack."

"Stop it." Dyson's voice dropped a tone, flexing his hands into loose fists. "I am trying to work with what you are giving me." A soft growl developed through his words.

"What I'm giving you?" Bo walked back to the cell door. "I'm a succubus Dyson, I'm not a wolf. I love you, God knows I love you else I would have killed you already for what you have done, but do not for one minute suggest I made you do this. I do not want this." She underlined. "If that's why you're doing it, because you think it's what I want, stop it now." She underlined flatly. "Because what I want is for you to leave Lauren alone."

Dyson closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in and then a slow strange smile crossed his face.

"You're angry." He announced, his voice soft once more.

"You're damn right I'm angry." Bo slammed her palm against the metal again.

"I can smell it." Dyson kept his eyes closed for a long moment before opening them again. "I'm sorry." he dropped his head against his chest with a long breath out, his tone defeated.

Bo watched him and let her own drop as she tried to diffuse her boiling anger. She rested her head against the bars.

"I wasn't thinking." Dyson spoke again, making Bo look up. "You're a succubus." He tipped his head as he looked at her, clearly suddenly convinced he had worked out the problem. "You want to watch."

A flare of blue crackled across Bo's eyes as she grabbed the bars nearest her hands and literally pulled them free of the soldering points at the top and bottom, tossing them behind her with a single motion.

"BO!" Trick's called to her suddenly, as he carefully side stepped as the metal bars that clattered to the floor and rolled past his feet. He had been observing out of view in the hallway that led to the area in front of the wolf's cell.

"Take it away and do what you want with it." Bo turned and literally stalked three feet away before turning and pointing at Dyson. "If I see you again, out of here and you are any where near her. I will kill you." Her eyes held the wolf's for a moment before she turned away from him for the last time.

-x-


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Nineteen**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

Her rage had taken Bo back up through the levels of the compound, outside into her car, and part-way back into the city before she could even begin to stop seeing red. Dyson's haunting words echoing over and over through her head, despite her mental attempts to make it stop.

Whatever she had wanted to believe, whatever she had thought the wolf was capable of, was now being washed over by what Bo could no longer deny was his agenda. The issue of reason was now insignificant in the face of what he had become, the undeniable reality that he was more wolf than man.

Even though her knowledge of shifters until now had been limited, Bo was quickly coming to terms with the fact that what she was learning about them scared the hell out of her. All this time she hadn't conceptualized that the wolf was as much of a ticking time bomb as she was.

Like a broken pane of glass, knowing how it was broken, didn't change that it was never going to be the same again. Even if there was a way to glue the jagged pieces back together, no one would ever look through the glass clearly again. The view was forever split by the cracks and lines, distorted by very glue that held the parts back into a whole form.

Trying to pull herself back together, Bo slowed the Camaro down and took a few deep breaths, knowing nothing would be made better if she wrapped the muscle car around a tree. That thought made Bo really think about the two women who were waiting at home for her, and reminded her how much she wanted to be back at the club house with them.

Two women who Bo had no intention of ever letting be hurt by Dyson in particular. There had already been two close calls with the wolf, and she was sure that if a third one occurred there wasn't going to be anything other than a showdown. A showdown Bo knew would end up either in the unthinkable or Dyson's death.

Again as her mind started to spiral into her fear of the unknown, Bo made herself mentally stop and restart a half dozen times. Her hands clutching and re-clutching against the steering wheel, not sure how she was going to burn off the emotions pulsing through her body.

"Fried chicken and fries." She reminded herself, trying to push the anger deep down inside of herself, knowing she couldn't go home in this state. She just hoped that by the time she'd detoured to the Cluck Hut she'd be able to calm down enough to not hear her heartbeat in her ears.

-x-

When Bo had finally come through the door of the clubhouse, both her arms wrapped around the large brown takeout bags, she had decided there was no point in trying to act like there was nothing wrong. Her decision was that she needed to keep control over her anger, but still get across to both Kenzi and Lauren how vigilant they needed to be about being safe right now.

As Kenzi's head came up from the couch, clearly having been roused by the smell of fresh chicken, Bo felt a wave of love and family wash over her. She put the bags on the island as quickly as she could, and as the younger woman wandered over to find out what was in them, Bo caught her in a tight hug.

"Um Bo..." Kenzi hugged her best friend back loosely, nothing like the intense crush the succubus had on her. "It's okay if you didn't get chicken." She offered knowing from the way Bo kept hugging her, one hand stroking over her back, that the meeting at the compound had not gone well.

After a long moment still holding her close, Bo finally pulled back looking into blue eyes.

"I got your chicken." Bo assured her with a loving smile.

"Did you have to kill it? You've got I had to kill it face."The young woman gave her best friend a soft frown not moving away from her in the slightest.

"No." Bo sighed, a part of her loving the fact that Kenzi could just blow through any defences or pretences she tried to put up, another part of her wished she could sometimes keep things from her for her own benefit. "More the compound mission." She breathed out.

"Has a decision been made?" Kenzi asked the question, almost more scared by Bo's demeanour then assured by it.

"The vote was to have him bound at dawn this morning." Bo delivered the news, unable to keep the sad tone from her words. "But Hale bought Lauren a maximum of 48 hours to figure out what is going on with him, if she has no answer, he's labelled feral and made a wolf forever or sent to the catacombs."

"No pressure." Kenzi frowned feeling the anticipation of waiting for Bo to come home finally culminate into the bad news she had assumed it would be.

"Is Lauren still working?" Bo glanced at the staircase.

"Yep, Doc has been up there the whole time you were gone." Kenzi admitted moving over to dig into the first bag in search of the chicken she'd been craving. Sure it was a difficult time, but being starved wasn't going to help anyone. "I did a waitress check on her twice, but she didn't want anything."

By the time Bo looked back at her, Kenzi had a piece of chicken stuck in her mouth and was motioning for Bo to lead. The succubus took the time to go through the bag and find one of the cardboard boxes of fries, finally taking the lead up the stairs.

-x-

Despite being highly engrossed in her work, Lauren had been keeping an ear out for her lover's return and had known from the moment Bo had come through the door that she was back. She'd expected the delay before she'd come upstairs to be longer, but as Bo and Kenzi filed into the room, she didn't hide her sigh of relief that the Succubus was back and in one piece.

"Back me up that I tried to get you to take a break Doc." Kenzi moved in further than Bo had, pulling a pile of random clothes off a chair across from the bed and sat down.

"She did." Lauren nodded immediately, though her eyes didn't leave Bo's, trying to gauge whatever she could from her lover's body language.

Bo slowly moved over to the bed, pushing aside some books before she could sit down near the blonde.

"Hale bought Dyson 48 hours." Bo breathed out as she made the admittance, not sure if there was a good way to start this. "If we can't find another answer for his insanity, he'll be judged feral and bound forever." She took another breath and reached to take Lauren's hand in her own. "I know you hate speculating, but I need to know if you think there is even the chance of finding something in Dyson's blood work that can explain what has happened to him."

Lauren seemed to seriously ponder the question for a moment, even though in actuality she'd been pondering this very question for hours now.

"I do know that though I understand why everyone is making this conclusion, Dyson's actions aren't typical of a shifter going feral." Lauren tried to explain where her efforts had brought her. "It happens, obviously." She reasoned. "It's a fundamental problem with their makeup. Something happens that causes their two natures to try to blend together. The dividing line that keeps them separate blurs." She stopped and held her lover's eyes for a moment. "And that's my problem, the merge isn't just an emotional or a behavioural one." She explained. "It's physical Bo." The blonde broke the eye contact for a moment to glance at the myriad of books around her. "I've been checking over some of the more well documented cases and in all of them, by this stage, the stage where the shifter is breaking out of incarceration, showing open aggression without direct challenge, they do so in full morphed form." She looked back at Bo. "Dyson's not doing that at all." Lauren shook her head. "Not once in the last seventy two hours has he fully changed, there's been ocular shifting and some dental realignment but nothing more than that." She outlined picking up a note pad from near her leg. "Not once. Not even to escape from the compound, I had the reviewed the security footage just make sure that's not how he slipped out."

"He might not be not changing form but he is most definitely changing more and more." Bo had to counter remembering her encounter with him in the dungeon. "The man he was is not in control anymore, he is fully consumed by the idea he is the alpha wolf." She had her jaw clenched so hard as she finished the last word that she heard a grinding in her ears.

"Bo?" Lauren questioned softly seeing the intense tension in her lover.

"He's doing everything but the change thing." Bo continued unsure how in the face of this Lauren was continuing to be so logical and scientific. "I saw him and let's just say he made it clear that if we can't fix him, we can't delay binding him. Whether he is turning feral or it's something else, he's just too dangerous."

"You saw him?" It was Kenzi who couldn't keep the question from slipping out as she moved over to hug one of the bottom tall posters of the bed.

"I did." Bo huffed the image of his intense yellow eyes making her shiver. "And he's out of control." She summed up again. "I was in there less than a minute before I had to get out." She flexed her hand against the comforter beneath it.

"I can only imagine what happened." Lauren sympathized as obviously her lovers trip to the compound had gone badly. "It's just scientifically there are key elements missing from Dyson's symptomology that would lead me to the clinical definition of feral." She tried to underline what she did know. "It's not just his lack of transformation, it's his focus, it's is far too specific, he has an agenda, and an organized plan to achieve it. What wild animal sets up a three step plan to trap a rabbit, when if it waits long enough its just going to come across a different one in the woods anyway? Yes, the transformation thing is a big hurdle for me right now." She admitted when both Kenzi and Bo looked at her, the look in both of their eyes silently asking her if she realized she had just likened herself to a rabbit. "But this far into feral transition, wolf form would be both more natural and more comfortable for him."

"I'm not undermining anything you've been researching for the last however long Lauren but..." Bo shook her head as she picked up a random book and looked at the aged spine. "Hale explained to me that there won't be anything in his results to confirm or deny he's going feral, there's no feral levels to check on or anything that helpful. So everything you're saying right now is just..." She paused and put down the book again with a soft sigh. "A hunch, isn't it?" She looked up at the blonde remembering the limitations on science that had already been explained to her.

"Not a hunch exactly, a hypothesis based on a study of available feral transformation data and statistics." Lauren defended her stance and then rubbed at her temple slightly.

"S'okay, I know what to do." Kenzi suddenly pushed off from where she had been leaning and started towards the bedroom door, "I have to go back to the Norn." She tossed her eaten drumstick on the dresser top as she passed.

The succubus was off the bed in an instant her hand around the younger woman's arm.

"Kenzi, no. The Norn can't be trusted, even if she is to blame." Bo made sure to catch Kenzi's eyes and hold them as she spoke. "If she did this there is no way she will fix him. Think about it, why would she stop the game before the final play?" She eased her grip on Kenzi's arm. "And what on earth makes you think I'd just let you walk out of here over there?" She added pulling the younger woman to her for a brief but tight hug. "I didn't know it was happening the first time so I couldn't stop it, but I'll be damned it I'd let it just happen under my nose."

"This is so messed up." Kenzi stayed hugged against Bo's body for a long moment, her voice slightly muffled by the succubus' clothing. "They're gonna neuter the D-man and send him to some weird wood to be a lap dog for an ancient spirit, and it's all my fault."

"Neuter..." From the bed Lauren's eyes came up to look at them both as Kenzi said the word, her eyes wide as if a series of flashbulbs had gone off in front of her overwhelming her for a moment. "That could be it." She suddenly announced crawling a little forward to pull a dark covered tome from a pile of open texts.

Kenzi and Bo eased apart and exchanged a confused look as the blonde feverishly flicked through pages and then began to compare a hand drawn table within the tome to a report she pulled up on her laptop. Moving back to the bed, the Succubus watched her lover, silently urging her to explain what she was looking at, as she needed anything to hold onto right now, her mind so ready to just condemn Dyson and live with the decision.

"We're gonna chop Dyson's balls off?" Kenzi couldn't help filling the silence after she couldn't handle it anymore. "Hell it sounds kinda barbaric and I know he's attached to his boys but if it saves him from being bound, I think he'll understand our decision."

"Kenzi." Bo gave her a warning look as she moved back over the bed. "Lauren?" She tried to get the blonde to at least give them an idea of what she was thinking.

"I told you that some of Dyson's blood results were anomalous." The blonde looked up, her eyes full of what Bo liked to call 'geek enthusiasm' or 'geekism'. "A good deal of those... centre around issues in his endocrine system, intra-pituitary-medulla over stimulation, excessive luteinizing hormones that kind of thing..." Lauren scanned her finger down through different readings. "Medical testing during feral cases have only occurred rarely after subject death or binding has occurred but..." She pointed at one number in particular almost convincing herself of what she was trying to tell them before she truly got the idea across to the other two women. "No recorded subject has ever exhibited elevated levels like these. But I have seen this type of result before and Kenzi just reminded me where..." She put one book aside and picked up another doing the same double scan, and then tapping the book with a rather self satisfied smile. "Adjusting the base numbers for the age and weight..." She took a moment to scribble some numbers on the note pad leaned up against her leg, all the while nodding. "That's it." She said in a soft whisper.

"Lauren, none of what you just said was English." Bo was the one who finally answered Kenzi's 'what the hell?' stare and tried to get Lauren to explain what she was talking about.

The blonde clearly had so much information suddenly clicking into place that she hadn't realized that another doctor might have had trouble following her, let alone the Succubus and Human Ambassador.

"Sorry." The blonde looked at her lover and Kenzi tucking her hair behind her ear as she shifted to sit a little more upright on the bed. "When young shifters reach a certain age, they transition from being a juvenile into an adult who must be capable of controlling both sides of their dual nature. They quite literally go through a profound experience that maps out how they will live their lives." She finally began to make some sense as she cut out all the scientific words and filled in the large missing blanks. "This life changing event is called the 'Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi'. A test, often physical in nature, but that also requires cunning and intelligence to fulfil. A shifter must successfully complete this, learning control over both 'bodies' and all elements of themselves in order to be granted permission by the Great Spirit to leave the woods and join the world of the Fae." She explained. "It is the changes in a juvenile shifters hormonal make up that initiates a calling to the 'Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi', or so it is hypothesized. All that has really been done, is the tracking of remarkable increases in hormone production in such fae before and during the time, sometimes peaking as high as thirty to fifty times higher than normal production rates."

"But Dyson's like nine hundred years old..." Kenzi put forward having managed to follow along with the blonde's explanation so far, but not exactly on how it applied to Dyson. "Hasn't he already done this Buagh what's-it?"

"Most probably, but bare with me for a moment..." Lauren looked up to catch blue eyes. "For the best part of the last year Dyson has been without a key part of his emotional make-up." She began, her voice long having shifted into her 'doctor' tone, the one she always used when discussion such matters, the one that always made Bo's heart flutter just a little with pride. "I can't prove my hypothesis because much like you Kenzi, Dyson doesn't like needles, but I believe that loss actually altered his physical make up. I think that his body stopped its normal production of hormones. His body wouldn't feel the need to waste energy creating an over abundance of something it simply wasn't using." Her eyes went briefly to Bo and then back down to run over a line in the tome as if confirming things more for herself. "While yes he was still engaging in sexual activity, it wouldn't require anything above a nominal level of standard hormones, which believe me, for a fully active sexually mature wolf, is not the usual output."

"And now?" Bo urged her to continue trying to glance at the computer screen to see if there was anything she could gleam from it herself.

"But then, Kenzi..." She looked at the younger woman with a soft smile. "Got him back that missing emotional element, and suddenly everything that was missing, no longer was." She tried to make sure her explanation didn't lay the blame on the younger woman.

Kenzi's arm went half-way up like she was in a class and when Lauren looked at her oddly she put it down.

"So quarterback Dyson's balls dropped again and he's pissed that the President of the Science Club stole the head cheerleader from him?" Kenzi tried to sum up what had happened since. "This sounds like a show I watch; Connor went crazy and crashed his motorcycle after he tried to rape his ex-girlfriend Bree after the homecoming dance."

Bo's eyes narrowed at her best friend for a moment, not wanting to get them too far off topic. Especially considering that she didn't quite understand yet if Lauren's hypothesis actually meant if there was anything they can do for the wolf.

"Possibly." Lauren looked completely confused for a moment and then shook it off. "More like, Dyson's body regressed because of the lack of balanced hormones to a pre-'Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi' state Explaining some of the childish behaviour he exhibited before the Garuda episode, so when the missing elements returned, his hormones kicked back in. But..." She ran her hands through her hair. "They've kicked in too much." She tried to explain further. "About ten times too much, very similar to the peak that would occur just before the onset of Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi."

"So what you're saying is..." Bo began to try to sum up what she was taking from Lauren's attempt to explain. "He got his love back and his body started to produce extra hormones to make up for lost time. The only problem is timing that with me telling him about us, I've some how challenged him to this 'Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi'? He thinks I'm testing him to assimilate you into our pack?" She stopped as she realized that was probably exactly what it was. "That's what it is isn't it, he thinks I want him to prove he can be an adult wolf, the big alpha male he thinks I need."

"Bo." Lauren shook her head at her lover, looking solely at Bo now, her tone soft as she reached out and put her hand over the succubus. "The Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi is always initiated with a challenge, but I don't think you initiated it." She made sure that Bo kept her eyes as she explained what she truly believed. "And though I do think it created the imbalance of hormones I don't the there was anything 'wrong' with what you got back from the Norn, or the fact that you got it back Kenzi." The blonde glanced at the younger woman, wanting her to understand what she was saying as well. "I actually think it was the Garuda." She looked back to Bo as she said the evil entity's name. "When we were alone in its throne room, the Garuda dared Dyson to kill me, urged him to get rid of me, outlined how I was the reason that you weren't his." She hated having to retell all of this but it was necessary. "The challenge of the Buaigh is usually initiated by the Wolf Spirit, an 'ultimate' power, The Garuda, to Dyson's confused subconscious at that moment as they struggled for mental control, would have equalled such a power." She finally let a controlled breath out. "Thus meeting the criteria to initiate the Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi."

Bo took a deep breath and looked at all the books on the bed and then at Lauren shaking her head slightly.

"You are the smartest person I have ever met." She breathed out the compliment in a soft whisper.

"So how do we stop it?" It was Kenzi who broke the moment of gentle appreciation.

"Kenz." Bo glanced over her shoulder at her best friend to find the younger woman smiling.

"I was joking, well sort of." She wandered closer to the bed. "That was seriously amazing." She picked up a book, actually amazed that the doctor could have absorbed all this information in the few hours she'd been researching. "And it has given us a huge alternative to wolf in a box, but only if we come up with a pill or an ointment or something that get's rid of this Buggy thing." She dropped the book on the bed with a soft frown.

"It's not going to be a pill or an ointment." Lauren shook her head looking at Kenzi. "The Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi is a rather mystical rite of passage, it's not something that I have a wealth of resources at hand to look into." She admitted with a frown glancing at Bo. "To be honest Trick might have more of an idea than me, I'm going to be approaching this from a scientific, medical perspective, where as a great part of the Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi is mystical. An element of the fae that no matter what books I read, I will never be privy to."

"You need to rest." Bo subtly pushed down the lid of Lauren's laptop. "And eat." She reminded her. "There is chicken downstairs, and Phil and his family are probably enjoying it's spicy coating right now." She actually managed a smile.

"Way to sell it Bo-Bo." Kenzi patted her shoulder as she slipped out of the bedroom.

"Seriously Lauren, extricate yourself from all this and come downstairs, please." The succubus looked at the blonde softly. "Then we'll start making calls, and thinking about operations to de-Bug... de Buag... de whatever." She gave up on the long Celtic name.

"Conquering the inner beast." Lauren gave the translation softly as she began shifting books into a neat pile to secure a way to escape. "Usually called The Conquering."

"Forgive me for saying this, I don't care what it means, or what it's called really." Bo admitted as she watched as Lauren finally freed herself from the bed and stood up, moving to her instantly she closed her arm around her, closing her eyes as she just held Lauren close. "I just care about what happens to the people I love." She took long breaths as she rubbed her hand up and down Lauren's back.

-x-


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Twenty**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

Less than an hour later, Bo was leaned against the bar at the empty Dal. She could only guess that after her call to Trick earlier, the older man had decided to close the way station in order to fully focus himself on the issue at hand. Now that Trick was pouring over a large book, looking for an obscure reference, she hoped that with the four of them working they'd be able to come up with some kind of solution.

On the stool next to her, Lauren was tapping away on her laptop, still compiling and calculating what she could do medically to help with what they now thought was wrong with the wolf. Having stressed to the Succubus twice more that while she could work on some aspects of the Conquering, the mystical nature of the shifter state was an entirely different issue.

Kenzi, for her part, was nursing a Shirley temple and trying to stay optimistic that the collective brains in the room would figure out some way to save Dyson. After all she couldn't imagine living the rest of her life, knowing the last time she'd seen the wolf-man was when she'd shot him with a crossbow.

Clearing his throat, Trick seemed to finish looking at his reference book and looked at the three women before him.

"Reviewing everything, I tend to agree with the clinical diagnosis that Lauren has offered." Trick shook his head as he leaned against the bar, giving the doctor a soft nod of appreciation. "Lauren has given us the information we need to keep the Ash from being forced to label him feral, but I'm not sure that when this diagnosis is made public, the call won't be to have him returned to the Great Forest immediately."

"This Great Forest is starting to sound like Alcatraz for bad shifters." Kenzi huffed, not liking the idea that the most obvious thing that the doctor's diagnosis had resulted in was the options on how to deal with Dyson narrowing.

"No, Kenzi." Trick contradicted immediately, not sure that she would be ever capable of understanding the nature of the Great Forest but he felt the need to at least try to explain. "The Great Forest is never a punishment to any shifter fae, it is the single greatest holy place in their existence. It is their rightful home and the residence of the Great Spirits they are bound too." He frowned softly at the young woman. "While losing Dyson would create a great sadness in all of us, for him returning to the Great Wolf Spirit would be a spiritual rebirth."

"Even if it means he loses his life here, his job, his friends?" Kenzi shook her head not getting the greater idea of what Trick was saying.

"To the Great Wolf Spirit his time here is transient, the hundreds of years he has already been away necessary but in time all shifters go home to the forest." The bartender continued to explain, pleased to see at least that Bo seemed to be trying to process what he was saying. "Which is why this diagnosis is possibly even more problematic then believing him feral." He could see them all waiting for him to continue. "The 'Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi' should not occur outside of the forest, it is a spiritual journey that the shifter must be called too and undertake under the guidance of the appropriate great spirit."

"If this Conquering is so complicated, how the hell did this even happen outside of the forest?" Bo cursed tapping her fingers against the bar top.

"Because a very unusual set of events combined together in an even more unusual way to create the perfect catalysts to engage a perfectly natural shifter reaction." The Blood King admitted how rare the situation was. "I have never heard of another case in which a shifter has undergone a second Conquering, ever. Add to that the idea of it happening outside of the confines of the forest..." He didn't finish knowing they understood how rare all this was.

"Does Ama's message make any more sense now that we know what's going on?" Bo looked at her grandfather hoping he might give them some insight into the message, even if it was for Dyson's ears only.

"Bo..." Trick looked at her for a moment and frowned. "I'm sorry if I made it appear that I was privy to Ama's message but..."

"It doesn't work like that." It was Lauren, who had stopped looking at her reports, and reached for Bo's hand under the bar. "Trick would only have offered to be the messenger, Ama's words can only be channelled through him and delivered to Dyson in private."

"Great, so for all we know Ama's message warns him already what is going on but he won't see Trick long enough for it to be delivered." Bo squeezed Lauren's hand, before letting it go and standing up. "How would they deal with it in the forest?" She put forward the big questions on her list.

"Dyson would achieve the conditions of his challenge." Trick spoke the words with a hard visible sigh. "But before anyone attacks me for saying that..." He held up his hands seeing the flare in both Kenzi and Bo instantly, adding to that the shiver that visibly rocked the blonde. "The conditions of this challenge, set by the Garuda, are uniquely problematic because they have not been made within the confines of the forest."

"Because in the forest telling one wolf that the way to his manhood is to rape another wolf's partner isn't frowned upon." Kenzi sneered sipping her bright red drink. "For the record I am against wolf dominance rape." She added getting a soft smile from Lauren of appreciation and a look of 'no shit, we all are' from her tense best friend.

"More precisely within the forest this challenge would have been centred around Dyson proving that he is indeed Bo's rightful mate, either by destroying or dominating Lauren to a point where all parties were clear on their roles." Trick tried to refocus her, wanting them to understand why the wolf's actions were what they were. "But we must also remember that within the forest Lauren would also be a wolf, capable of meeting his challenge physically, creating a situation where even if Dyson was unable to best her his conquering would be completed either by his death or his acceptance of his role as a lower pack member."

"Taking all that in, at face value, how are we supposed to deal with him acting like this in our world?" Bo put her hand up to her forehead, rubbing her temple.

"My medical approach is limited to dealing with the hormonal imbalance. I can work out a hormone dilution therapy, reduce his hormone levels, reintroduce stability to his endocrine system." Lauren tried to offer up what she could. "I would have to closely monitor his levels until the crisis passes. The biggest downfall is any therapy I attempt will take time. Nothing like this has ever been done before."

"My concern is that despite your therapy, his mental state will not modify simply because his hormones are balanced." Trick put forward looking at Lauren, who nodded her agreement. "Spiritually he will still be driven to find a way to complete his quest, or his place in the world remains undetermined."

The Succubus had to take a moment as the information she was receiving began to war in her brain. She remembered the way the wolf had acted when she had seen him, he clearly had been feeling like the alpha wolf, and she had challenged that even in the brief encounter probably only further underlining the need for him to 'prove himself'.

"You said if we were all wolves in the forest, then Lauren would be have to fight him to prove which one of them was the more dominant but what about the me wolf in this?" Bo paced behind from where Lauren was sitting to where Kenzi was around the corner end of the bar.

"You would have a choice." Trick began slowly watching his granddaughter's agitation with a deep frown. "To either sit back and let your two potential mates fight for the title, or to intervene on behalf of the mate you wished to ultimately choose."

"I've tried that." Bo lamented remembering all of her conversation with him recently. "I have told him over and over again I pick Lauren, but every time I do he just sees it as a reason to act more outrageously to prove I've made a bad choice and he's going to save me from it."

"Wolves don't talk about it Bo, they bite and scratch about it." It was Kenzi who offered the insight suddenly. "I've watched the Discovery Channel, when another male tries to mate with an alpha's female he doesn't take him out for a walk by the river and discuss how the elk is low, there are new puppies to think of and a fight isn't what they need right now. The alpha hurts the challenger until he either submits or dies."

"So given the limitation that we're not in the forest, and Lauren isn't even fae, I have to prove he's not my mate, not our Alpha." Bo looked at Lauren softly. "Or we lose Dyson forever to the Great Forest."

"I'm not suggesting giving up on him." Trick face showed the instant issue he had with Bo's suggestion. "But you don't know enough about the life and structure of a shifter to play a game like this."

"He made it very clear to me this isn't a game. He spelled out his plan to prove his place and I simply will never allow that to happen." Bo shook her head violently, a move mimicked by Kenzi from her place nearby. "I also know that holding him is nearly impossible to guarantee, which means any time it takes us to deal with this means time for him to do unforgivable things, things our Dyson won't forgive himself for when this Conquering ends." She tried to impose a bit of the urgency the rest of them felt onto the older man.

"Bo, if you challenge Dyson and win... you risk breaking everything we know that is Dyson." Trick said seriously, wanting everyone to really understand what a showdown between the succubus and the wolf could result in. "Dyson is what he is because of years of development, living his life and honing his skills a particular way. He has sacrificed much to be the lone wolf that he is, solitary and self ruled." The Blood King shook his head sadly. "If you physically challenged him and won, you force him into accepting a submissive role. The Dyson we know is not submissive to anyone, that's not how our Dyson works, we could fundamentally change who and what he is."

"Hate to point this out, but he's already not Dyson." Kenzi made a motion with her hand showing her reluctance to state the obvious but her overwhelming need to do so. "I mean I don't want to accept it either but no matter how this plays out, he's not going to be the same Dyson. He's going through a second wolf puberty, no one could come out of that unscathed."

"I also want to underline I can't give any guarantee the hormone therapy will be a solution, research on shifters during their juvenile years is sparse." Lauren added wanting her 'medical' parameters to be clear to everyone. "I'm making educated guesses at dosages."

"And you heard him..." Bo looked directly at her grandfather, holding his dark eyes with her own until he looked away clearly remembering and knowing how chilling the wolf's plan was. "There are only two ways for him to exist right now; submissive or dominant, and dominant Dyson isn't ever going to be kept anywhere other than a box or the forest."

"There may be another option, that might help settle him during the time it will take the doctor to perfect her therapy." Trick looked at Bo taking a slight breath, knowing that it was unlikely the brunette would be able to open her mind enough to understand what he was saying but he had to try. "And before I even suggest it you need to understand why I suggest it, and know that it has nothing to do with either you or Lauren." His eyes flicked to the blonde doctor who had shifted her position slightly to stand slightly leaned against the stool.

Bo's eyes narrowed at him as silence hung heavy over the three women, clearly waiting for this option that clearly had its own issues before it had even been spoken.

"Publicly reject Lauren as your partner, cut ties with her, remove her as the threat to his status." Trick offered slowly, his voice even and deliberate. "Perhaps the reduction of the emotional threat along with a reduction in his hormones will complete the parameters of his quest enough to return him to a normal state."

"Really?" Kenzi's objection came swiftly as she arched her eyebrow. "Bo saying 'thanks but no thanks' to the Doc is going to make the Big Bad Wolf just go away? Yeah right." She added under her breath.

"Really." Trick turned to her, his eyebrow twitching at her sharp disapproval of his suggesting. "If Lauren's status is reduced so is her threat to the pack. If he see Bo his chosen equal rejecting Lauren, removing her antagonistic status, an aspect of The Conquering will have been fulfilled, you must remember, the challenge does not have to been won by brawn. Further more, if Lauren's status returns to that of being solely the property of the Ash and nothing more any act against her would be an act against the Light and against the Ash, something no Light shifter, not even one going through the Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi would engage in." He shook his head, hoping they would understand what he was suggesting. "It may just cause the break in his focus we need to address the other more clinical issues the Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi has created." The older Fae looked at Bo, readying herself for his granddaughter's answer.

"He still stays in the box and gets whatever shots he needs even if I do this, until we know for sure he's back to being no threat?" Bo made the small clarification not giving away her reaction one way or the other.

"You know what, no, no way." Kenzi actually got off her stool and almost managed to look imposing for her small frame.

"Kenzi." Lauren spoke softly, trying to catch the other human's eye but it wasn't going to happen.

"What you are suggesting is that Bo blatantly and publicly lie about how important Lauren is and fall into line like she's already light fae, when she is the unaligned." Kenzi didn't catch the look, and even if she at least noticed the odd tone, she was already far too gone to be stopped. "When you can't guarantee that Bo lying at some public who-ha party about how she's back on the market is going to stop Dyson's homicidal desire to turn Lauren into his binky." She tapped her foot for effect. "On behalf of the human side, no deal."

"You seem to fail to understand that there are no guarantees in any of this Kenzi." Trick stared at the young woman, his glare as intimidating as the Blood King ever expressed. "And I don't believe you were asked."

Bo found herself taking a breath as the tension in the bar red-lined instantly. The gauntlet of silence falling after the older man had made his order. Her initial instinct was to turn her eyes to Kenzi, not sure if her best friend would actually follow along.

"No." Kenzi's voice was not just calm, but almost eerily collected. Her eyes were locked to Trick's, in a way that lit the already high tension on fire. "The way I see it is that I was asked, because I am in the room and I am the only one who has the balls to say any of this shit." She flicked her hand around vaguely at the other two women. "Bo's too desperate for an answer that saves everyone and the Doc," Kenzi glanced at Lauren with a sad soft shake of her head, "The Doc's been treated like shit by fae like you for so long, she's forgotten that she's even allowed to stand up for herself."

Kenzi took another breath as she turned back to look at Trick, giving anyone else in the room another chance to intervene, Bo especially, but by now the sheer conviction Kenzi was showing made Bo unable to stop her just yet. She needed to know what angle she had missed that had her best friend so upset she was willing to have a show down with Trick over it.

"Now I'm sure your granddaughter hasn't made the leap yet, but I sure as hell have because I've spent a long time doing the double talk and living on my feet. You can't con a con, isn't that what they say?" She glanced quickly, almost apologetically at Bo before continuing. "But this little plan of yours doesn't just get Dyson his own personalized quarters at the compound does it?" Kenzi continued switching her stare back to Trick, feeling Bo's eyes follow hers to look at her grandfather.

Not giving Trick the chance to say anything Kenzi turned and looked at Bo.

"You give Lauren up babe, and they ship her back to the compound... it's math. Think you're going to be taken on your word that you're going to be good girl?" She added with a sad frown at her best friend. "You do this, you give her up and she's gone." Kenzi glanced at Lauren, "It's a win win for the human hating fae. They get their wolf shifter fixed and their valuable slave back in a cage."

"Kenzi!" Bo hissed the other woman's name, even if what her best friend was saying was the truth or something close to it, Bo couldn't deal with it being thrown so aggressively and publicly at her grandfather like that, let alone in Lauren's face like the blonde wasn't even there. The succubus grabbed Kenzi by the arm and marched her towards the door of the bar intending on getting them both some air.

-x-

Once the two women emerged into the alley, Kenzi stalked a few feet towards a span of brick wall and leaned against it. She pushed her hands into her small jacket pockets, secretly balling them up into fists tighter and then releasing as she tried to order her thoughts.

As she had been first listening to Trick, Kenzi's mind for some reason had become focused on the Santiago orchid that Hale had given her to wear at his coronation. A bloom she still had at home, preserved in its personal fae time capsule that kept it from ever wilting or fading. A flower that no other human had ever seen, let alone received.

This thought had been what made her have to speak her mind. Maybe she wasn't the only one in the room getting that all of this was a chess game, but she had the right to speak her mind about what pieces should be moved and at times sacrificed. The Ash had given her that orchid out of respect for her, even as a human. Trick didn't rule her, and he certainly couldn't get away with subtly asking her to shut up.

"What the hell was that?" Bo's high concerned voice finally pushed into Kenzi's moment of agitated reflection. When Kenzi clued in Bo was stood in front of her, every muscle in her body showing she wanted an answer to her question.

"It's a set up Bo!" Kenzi pointed to the door of the Dal. "I know he's your poppa but he can't help but think like a million year old fossil who has spent the better part of forever covering his own ass by whatever means necessary, especially if that means sacrificing a few humans." She looked at her best friend directly. "I totally understand why you didn't see it, but I can't sit there and not point it out to you."

"Okay you, calm down." Bo stared at her, at least Kenzi had saved some of her more biting comments for outside rather then hurling them at the Blood King himself. "I don't like this any more than you do, but to out right suggest to my grandfather that this is a way to more or less kidnap Lauren, throw her in prison in the compound and never let her see daylight again is 'not' acceptable." She took a quick breath. "The key here is 'pretend' Kenzi." She stressed the word. "It's an act that I reject Lauren, a show, just for Dyson, to trick his subconscious mind into thinking that the conditions of the challenge have been met, this has nothing to do with the rest of faedom." The succubus underlined how she was understanding the plan would work, after all no one could ever think she would agree to a plan that played out as Kenzi had suggested.

"So that's why he specified that you do it publicly?" Kenzi shot in immediately to burst Bo's bubble. "Publicly, such a specific choice of words wouldn't you say. He didn't say go meet with Dyson, tell him you've rejected Lauren, he said announce to the whole fae nation that you're not so foolish as to actually be with a human, after all they're the pets, you fuck them but you don't fall in love with one. Then 'poof' Lauren disappears." She made a showy motion with her hand.

"Kenzi!" Bo snapped at her best friend, but there was a slight edge of worry in her voice. After all perhaps she had a point; Trick had very specifically said the word publicly. "I need to do this the best way, the way that doesn't get any one hurt."

She breathed out stepping back, physically proving to Kenzi that she'd finally seen her point. For her part, the thin brunette body stance also softened, and they shared a silent moment as thoughts of the future played out as they each weighted their options.

"I've been thinking about this, obsessing about this and I don't know the way out of it. I can't physically fight him and win, I'm a succubus not a shifter. I get strength from him when it comes to a battle, not the other way round. I can't challenge him to a fight where the winner gets Lauren if I can't guarantee I'll win. I can't, won't just hand Lauren over to him." The very words made a hard shiver hit the succubus' spine. "Kenzi, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know but I have another question Bo, what if this thing your poppa is suggesting doesn't work and you leave Lauren alone and unprotected at the compound. How are you going to protect her then if Dyson decides to make sure she's never a problem to the pair of you in the future?" Kenzi's voice was much softer but still blunt as pointed out one of her other problems with this scenario. "Tell me you think I'm wrong that you don't think he's capable of doing that." She softly challenged her best friend. "Can you? Or did the Dyson you ran from at the compound scare you too much for that? Because he did scare you didn't he Bo? You don't have to tell me what he did, what he said but.."

The Succubus' eyes came sharply up from the pavement to meet blue ones. If she was honest, Bo had wanted to spare Kenzi and Lauren from ever knowing what the wolf had said was his ultimate solution to the problem in his eyes. But as she looked across the dimly lit street, Bo knew things had gotten serious enough that Kenzi might not be able to be spared the mind damaging information.

"He thinks because I'm a succubus I want to watch him rape her." Bo stopped and took a breath focusing herself, she fought the bile that burned at the back of her throat.

Kenzi let the words sink in for a moment, herself having not been prepared for such a simple direct plan that involved such a high level of emotional and physical violence. A plan so unthinkable to anyone with a more complicated moral compass then an animal had.

"Bo, I'm..." Kenzi was derailed for a second, her mind literally going a little blank at the thought. It was then she remembered to take a step back in her mind, and double check all that had been revealed to her from the 'wolf' way of thinking. She chewed on her lower lip, sighing as she realized what a corner they really were in. She stopped the sympathetic comfort she had been about to offer and took a breath.

"Bo, if you go ahead with this charade have you thought about what you'll have to do to keep up the pretence until Lauren has everything balanced? If you're not with Lauren Bo, you'd be back to being Dyson's. Horny teenage Dyson who will want to jump your bones every five minutes." She underlined more with a frown, hating how much the words shocked and hurt Bo. She began to wish she could keep quiet and let this play out as was being suggested to try and save Dyson, yet her inner voice drove her to continue speaking.

An inner voice that listed off the fundamental reasons Kenzi couldn't sit by and not make sure Bo understood everything before she made a decision, as it was clear everyone was looking to the Succubus to make one. The truth was right now she could hardly believe that the idea of a fake break up was even being contemplated. Lauren was not a rabbit, not a challenger in some ritual, she was just a woman, a human and Kenzi had come to believe in Bo's choice as she'd witnessed them together first hand. Lauren made Bo happy, calmed all the fears inside her that no one else could calm, made Bo feel loved and let her love in return. All of this was something Kenzi wasn't about to let anyone screw up for her best friend with out a fight.

"Bo, you know I love Dyson, the old Dyson, but this one is scary." Kenzi put down the hard facts. "Whatever the hell this Buaigh Ar An Ainmhi is, it isn't meant to hit a 900 year old shifter." She finally moved to breech the gap between them and reached up putting her hand on Bo's arm, her voice soft. "Dyson's issue, it's not even about you anymore babe. He might be walking around in this world, but in his head everything is psychedelic. He will never stop hunting Lauren down, we both know that, not till he proves he's better than her and the Garuda stops taunting him. Anything less than that is failure, and Dyson doesn't do failure."

Bo didn't move away from Kenzi, she stayed there looking into blue eyes, seeing the honesty that stared back at her. She ran over quickly everything that had happened, her mind sticking on the knowledge that Lachlan had put Lauren in the dungeon for 4 days once as part of her testing. The bottom line of all of this was any plan to save Dyson had to be weighed against how much risk there was to Lauren. She wasn't going to put her lover in the line of fire again.

"The first step of the plan may seem to be helpful but the long term sucks." Kenzi kept her voice soft even though she felt the urge to be as loud and as dramatic as she could. "Trick doesn't want Dyson to live the rest of his life submissive to you, but you have to consider whether you want to live the rest of your life submissive to Dyson?" She dropped another hard point of contention for the Succubus to evaluate. "Because that's how wolf world works, you give in and he wins, he's proved he rules the pack, long live the king. He gets to do whatever he wants, we've seen the wolf shows. Add a jealous streak to what you've seen on TV and you know how this plays out sooner or later. This isn't just about you picking Lauren anymore, it's about you having ever picked Lauren."

"Then what do I do Kenzi?" Bo asked the question with intense despair. "I've just told you I don't think I can take him." She turned her head away. "And if I can't best him, I will be forced to watch Lauren be raped because I'm laying on the floor wearing my intestines."

"Blue banshee is never going to be beat by Dyson, by anyone." Kenzi shook her head, her voice confident. "You will never let anyone hurt Lauren, you're not capable of letting it happen."

Bo's eyes widened as she looked at her best friend shocked by her suggestion, not having any faith in her ability to control the more extreme realms of her powers.

"Kenzi, we're trying to save Dyson, not kill him." She reminded Kenzi of the innate problem of the issue. "I have zero control over blue eyed me. I don't even know her; she's like the me who lives in the mirror and who slips out into this reality whenever I get overwhelmed." She tried to explain to Kenzi how 'out of body' the whole experience was. "So far she's running at a total of two appearances and 38 deaths."

"Just don't let Trick convince you you're helpless, you're not." Kenzi countered and then instead of continuing to speak she took a step back, teetering on the balls of her feet on the concrete curbside before giving a body wide shiver. "It's cold out here." She said turning back to Bo and blinking at her. "Bo, I'm sorry if I sound out of line but nothing about this is clear. Nothing is a perfect answer in any stretch of the imagination. Just remember fae think like fae, and they don't love Lauren."

"Thank you for thinking of Lauren." Bo breathed out knowing that despite all the added insight, she was no closer to having an answer to the issue then she had before Kenzi's outburst. "Anyone would think you're pushing to get this ambassador title of yours made into a real job." She teased softly and moved to hug her best friend.

As Bo did, her chin came over Kenzi's shoulder and for the first time she got a full view down the northbound view of the street outside the bar. Despite the high intensity of their conversation, her analytical brain focused in immediately on the dark sedan that had been parked a block away. It had contained two large security guards, part of the eight man contingent that were assigned by the Ash to follow Lauren around until a decision had been made about Dyson.

The problem was the two guards were perfectly still in the front seats, and Bo could easily see that one was slumped over the steering wheel and the other was propped up against the window at an odd enough angle to give away he wasn't conscious.

"Kenzi, we have a problem." Bo pulled back out of the hug and grabbed the younger woman's hand pulling her back towards the door to the Dal.

"What? What's wrong?" Kenzi followed close behind her, and watched in shock as the succubus tried to open the door only to find it was locked from the inside. "What the hell?"

"The two guards you made fun of for looking like Men in Black are slumped over in the front of their car." Bo made another an attempt to kick the door in but it only bounced in its solid frame unscathed.

"Backside entrance." Kenzi urged her, leading the way around to the small alley behind the building. Reaching the door first, she tried to pull it open and then moved out of the way as Bo made her own attempt. "Maybe Trick just wanted to talk to Lauren alone?" She put forward almost unable to believe this was happening again.

"Dyson's in there." Bo tried to charge at the door, only to bounce off it, repelled by the strength of the old oak. "He knows he doesn't have time to waste."

"Window's going to be easier." Kenzi had already been assessing the garbage in the small alley around them. She already had a heavy lump of cinder block in her hand and when she had given the warning, she threw it at the window that looked into Trick's private alcove.

The loud crash of glass echoed around them and up between the two tall building for what seemed like an eternity. When the noise stopped, Bo finally began to move. Using her elbow she cleared out what debris she could and then hoisted herself up into the window A moment after her legs disappeared inside, there was a noise of something being moved and the door swung open for Kenzi to follow her.

-x-


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Twenty-One**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

With the bar closed, the atmosphere at the Dal took on an eerie quality as Bo and Kenzi silently backtracked through the back rooms towards the bar. Nothing could be heard in the other rooms, the main area clearly soundproofed to contain the exuberant music and drunken laughter that often filled the popular way-station.

Bo was in the lead, with Kenzi close behind her as they crept up to the double swinging doors. With a motion to be silent to her best friend, Bo pushed one door open just a sliver to look out into the room beyond trying to get an idea of what was going on beyond.

The first person she saw was Trick. Her grandfather had a long pool cue in his hands and was moving somewhat furtively behind Dyson who was stood in front of the end of the bar. Dyson's focus however was not on the Blood King, but on the bar ahead of him. The reason becoming clear when Bo caught sight of one of Lauren's legs, that was hanging off the wooden bar top.

From the position Lauren was in, draped on the wooden surface, the blonde was quite clearly unconscious. Both of her arms hanging off the sides, and with one leg either side of the fairly narrow wooden bar top.

To Trick's credit, he was making good time with his improvised weapon. While Dyson, for the moment, seemed to be caught up in the thrill of his moment of victory, having gotten this far with such relative ease. He was barefoot and shirtless, though he clearly was still not changing to a complete wolf state.

Feeling her whole body fill with hot rage and intense disgust, Bo turned her head back to look at Kenzi for only a moment. Her bright blue eyes signalling to her best friend that what Kenzi had spelled out was happening, her blue banshee was pushing through again and what was about to happen couldn't be predicted.

The air around the succubus was charged as Bo pushed through the double doors into the bar. Trick being closest and the first to turn his eyes to her, his grip on the weapon going white knuckled when he did. Kenzi was only a step behind her, surveying the scene with intense fear for everyone involved.

"In my grandfather's house." Bo's condemning words came with a deep echo as she moved to close the distance between her and the wolf.

Dyson's whole body whipped around to face her, his yellow eyes meeting and holding her blue ones like two prize fighters staring each other down in the centre of the ring. Engulfed by his own arrogance, he let her approach without making another move, a feral smirk pulling his lips back over his extended teeth. The change in his breathing showed his general pleasure that his mate was now present.

The smirk was quickly pulled off his face, as the moment that Bo was close enough to the bar, her whole body was thrown into a backhanded strike that sent Dyson down from his perch and crashing headfirst through one of the tables five feet away. The arc of his trajectory a clear show of the power that Bo possessed while she was in this heightened state.

For Bo, there was no thinking, the time for thinking and contemplating choices was over. Issues of fault would have to be sorted out later, because all she knew right now was that she was never going to let anyone hurt Lauren. She was never going to let anyone dominate her and force her into any role she didn't choose.

Moving with a speed that rivalled the wolf, Bo didn't even think about following him as he fell. She gave him no time to gather himself within the broken splinters of the table. Reaching down, Bo grabbed him tightly by the back of the neck, even as he finally began to struggle a little to find his footing.

With the elements of momentum and surprise on her side, her intense blue eyes crackled with power. Using this energy, she spun them both around in a quick circle and aiming purposefully she only released her grip on him so he could fly headfirst into one of the structural columns. The intensity of the meeting caused pieces of the decorative wood panelling to sheer off, and the interior beam groaned under the blow.

The wolf's head and neck compressed and then his whole body bounced sideways from the excessive force.

"This must be how you want it Dyson." Bo felt the words spit out of her mouth in anger, the magnitude of her own anger starting to scare her deep inside, but she was on a path she couldn't stop now.

Power coursed through every inch of her body, and she moved to where he had finally come to a stop in a heap on the floor. The sight of Kenzi hugging the wall to get to behind the bar, trying to get to Lauren's still unmoving form, crushed any hints of doubt that may have been creeping into her psyche.

On the floor in front of her, Dyson tried to get his arms underneath him, coming up to his hands and knees as he fought with the concussive damage. Before he could push up any further, Bo lined up and kicked him squarely in the ribs. The hard blow making a hollow sound, as Dyson's body was pushed back a few feet. She lined up and took another kick, the whole process repeated a half dozen times as each subsequent kick drove him backwards, so she could line up another.

When the wolf finally didn't try to rise up again on instinct, Bo stomped her way over, and dug one knee into his back to pin him down.

"The only way you are going to understand..." She dug the fingers on both her hands into his already bloody hair, her nails cutting into the soft flesh of the scalp underneath. Pulling his head back, she torqued it as far as it would go towards her and then forward with all the strength she had into the wooden floor. The blow causing a loud boom to echo through the bar.

"Bo!" Kenzi finally screamed out the Succubus' name as she watched blow after blow. Blood started to pour from the wolf's mouth and nose, and Dyson didn't even seem able to move his arms to do more then swim a little against the hardwood floor in desperation. "Bo, you don't want to kill him, remember?" She urged desperately, the blonde on the bar top just finally starting to rouse from whatever blow Dyson had used to immobilize her.

"I can kill you Dyson." Bo leaned down, pulling his head up so she could hiss the words into his ear. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes." Dyson barely managed an audible groan, spitting blood as he did so.

"I am a succubus, you are a wolf." Bo felt her arms twitch with effort as she tried to keep herself from bashing him another time, to answer the intense rage she felt so awash with. "You do not choose who I am with, you never get to choose who I am with." She twisted his head to turn it towards to the bar where Kenzi was helping Lauren sit up. "She is mine, this ends now, do you understand?"

"Yes." Dyson repeated the simple acknowledgement, more blood flowing over his chin.

Bo bit down on her tongue, not wanting to repeat any of the other instructions that were racing through her brain. Releasing her grip on him Bo slowly she pulled away and moved to sit down on the floor nearby, her breathing coming hard and fast as if she had been running. Every one of her senses on high alert just waiting for him to stir or move, to try something else.

From where he had been standing Trick put down his improvised weapon, and made his way to Bo crouching down and reaching to put his hand lightly on her arm, his facing showing all the seriousness and concern he had over what he had just witnessed.

"Bo?" He said her name softly, watching the way that even now she was struggling with her power.

"What did I do? H-How did I do that?" Bo held her hands out in front of her, Dyson's blood having splattered over the both from the blows she had rained down on him.

Trick's frown changed to one of confusion as he shook his head, truly not sure how she had been able to physically overpower the wolf. Nothing Bo had seemed to do involved the normal use of Succubus power, she had seemed to somehow channel her rage into pure physical energy.

"Bo?" Lauren's fragile query broke everyone's concentration.

"Lauren." Bo didn't feel a decrease in the flood of power within her body, but her focus at least managed to change from the broken form of Dyson to the blonde's voice. The succubus pushed up from the floor moving swiftly towards the bar. "Lauren." She repeated reaching out as soon as she was able to touch the blonde, putting her hand on her lover's leg, her eyes scanning over her for signs of injury instantly picking up on a trail of blood near her hairline.

Flicking her head around at Dyson again Bo had nearly made a half step away from the bar when Kenzi put her hand over the one that Bo had on Lauren's leg.

"Can you help me get her down Bo-Bo she's a bit wobbly." Kenzi tried to pull her best friend's attention back from the bloodied wolf who Trick was attending too.

Bo turned her attention back to Kenzi and Lauren with a little shake of her head. It was as she took a step to the side that Bo felt the edges of her world lose focus and begin to dim, the leg she moved buckled making her fall sideways crashing into the stool they had been about to lower Lauren onto.

"Bo!" The still groggy Lauren no longer seemed to require the aid Kenzi had asked of the succubus as she slid off the bar of her own volition to get to her falling lover. Leaving Kenzi to have to be the one to have to run all the way around the bar before she could get to her best friend.

-x-

Kenzi stood tensely beside the bar watching from a distance as guards and medical personal left with Dyson, to take him once again to the compound. Supervised by the Ash and Trick who stood nearby, Hale's face sombre but at the same time relieved that once again Dyson was in custody. The young woman just let them talk, uninterpreted, she knew it would just be a case of going through the details of what had happened and what would happen next and she didn't want to listen to that BS right now.

It was Hale who surprised her by walking over moments later.

"Hey there little momma." He said softly as he went to sit down, but seeing the stool that Bo had crashed into had actually suffered a broken leg he decided against it.

"Hey." She returned the greeting though her tone was halfhearted to say the least.

"I'm not your favourite person right now huh?" The siren continued still trying to catch Kenzi's eye.

"I'm not saying I blame you for the fact that apparently your security detail is staffed by badly trained armadillos, no wait that's an offence to armadillos." The young woman shook her head. "Seriously two escapes in the same amount of days? What are you a kindergarten?" She eventually met his eyes.

"I've got no come back girl." Hale shook his head honestly, having asked himself all the same questions on the way over. "Just that Dyson knows that place better than I do, better than possibly anyone. He knows the designs going back years; hidden defences, switches, passages, the whole nine yards." He sighed hard. "That and originally I guess like a lot of people I didn't want to think anything real bad of him you know?" Hale poked his finger at the bar top.

Kenzi decided not to comment on that particular line and left a long moment of silence before saying anything else.

"At least with any luck this will have fulfilled this challenge he's obsessed with and with hormone treatments over time we'll get Dyson back." The young woman tried to release some of her built up tension as she breathed out hard. "Well he might never again be as pretty as he once was." She added the after thought.

"Shifters heal pretty good." Hale nodded. "You okay?" He asked looking at Kenzi with a soft frown.

Kenzi seemed to think about her answer for a long moment. Her mind dwelling on the recent events and the attitudes to it that she had encountered from various people and fae.

"I want those papers from you, as soon as you can, when you're done dealing with all this." She said looking at the young Ash. "The papers I need to sign before I can start digging through stuff to sort out what happens to Lauren."

Hale took a moment to react, he would honestly admit of all the things he had been expecting Kenzi to say that had not been one of them.

"I'll put it to the top of my agenda." He promised her with a soft nod.

"Good." Kenzi nodded taking a deep breath. "I need some air."

With a soft frown Hale watched as the young woman slipped past him and walked to the door. The weight of Kenzi's judgement of his failure to keep Dyson contained, sitting uneasy with him, as one person he had never wanted to disappoint was Kenzi.

-x-

Bo tipped her head back letting the hot water from the shower pour down over her face, wishing that it would wash away far more that the dirt and the blood from her body. She wished it could take away the residual feelings of guilt, and the sting of inadequacy. The feelings of shame and of pain that cut into her every time she had looked at Lauren. Since they had got back from the Dal, Bo had seen the new level of tiredness, the new level of stress and trauma on her lover's face and in those brown eyes that she loved to look into so much.

She wished the warmth of the water would do more than just warm her skin, sinking in deep enough to take away the chill that had permeated deeper at the thought of what could have happened to the woman she loved, so deep in fact that it still send random chills racing up her spine.

Pushing her hands up through her hair Bo brushed the water off her face, stepping forward just slightly so that the water hammered on her back for a moment as she squeezed some of the heavy liquid from her hair.

Bo heard the sound of the shower curtain being moved aside, but didn't shift in the tub not even when the rhythmic pattern of the water hitting her on the back was interrupted.

"You missed a spot." Lauren's soft voice filled the small zone with a totally different type of warmth, one that instantly brought tears to the succubus' eyes. "Right here." Soft hands slid onto Bo's shoulders in a broad soft stroke. Bo let her head drop forward a little as Lauren repeated the motion a few times before leaning in and placing a kiss against Bo's neck. "It's not your fault." The blonde whispered nuzzling her now wet face against Bo's ear. The succubus took a slightly staggered breath as more tears fell from her eyes, Lauren's arms coming from behind to hold her.

-x-

Lauren had gone straight from the bath to lay down, needing to rest her head more than anything. The one and only blow that Dyson had struck her with had been hard and precise, meant to knock her out.

Bo had promised to join her as soon as she had done a couple of little things, the first of which the succubus was focused on now and that was talking to Hale. As she spoke to the young Ash on the phone, she walked through the lower level of the club house randomly picking up junk and clutter, with Kenzi following after her. Often taking the thing Bo moved and putting it back where she had originally taking it from in the first place.

Finally the conversation concluded and Bo turned to see Kenzi returning an open bag of chips to the coffee table, clearly having been in the middle of eating them.

"I was bringing them to the kitchen to put a clip on the top." Bo took on of the magnetic chip clips off the fridge and held it up. "It helps keep them fresh remember." She pointed out bringing it over to the coffee table and holding it out for her best friend, who took it and stuck it on the open bag.

"What's the word from the compound?" Kenzi asked as she perched on the chair arm.

"Things sound okay." Bo nodded. "Dyson's comfortable, all his injuries are fixable. His broken ribs and collar bone will take the longest." She smiled a little tightly not wanting to have to list all the injuries that Hale had summed up for her from the fight. She'd broken most of the ribs on his left side, dislocated his shoulder and broke the collar bone, done extensive soft tissue damage to his face and head, that required over 75 fine stitches. "He's going to be sore and slightly immobile for a while."

"Hey that's not a bad thing." Kenzi pointed out with a shrug.

"Working with what Lauren sent them and the data they have, Hale said the lab's been playing with a hormone treatment already and they hope to have the first shot in by midnight." She added the detail Hale had told her.

"Double yay." Kenzi nodded as she watched Bo sit down.

"This was a nightmare Kenzi." The succubus breathed out hard as she looked at her best friend. "I mean it still is, how do we know it's over?" She added giving voice to her greatest worry. "How am I ever going to trust him near Lauren again?" She shook her head trying not to focus on all the negative emotions that it instantly caused inside her.

"One step at a time." Kenzi replied trying to help her at least order her mind. "We take it one step at a time." The younger woman outlined the simple plan. "Hale already said Dyson's going to be his guest until everyone is sure that he's safe again, his heavily supervised guest." Kenzi pointed out the stipulation. "And Lauren's here with us." She outlined the clear basic fact. "So the two have no need to intermingle without heavily armed supervision for as long as it takes." She slid down to sit on the chair properly.

"But you know Lauren, she'll want to be involved in his treatments, make sure everything is right and..." Bo glanced over her shoulder at the staircase.

"Then you my dear, take your girlfriend aside and tell her no." Kenzi leaned forward and patted Bo's knee. "It's this thing you can do in a relationship, it's called compromising."

This comment actually made Bo smile.

"Technically we're lovers, we're not girlfriends." She pointed out.

"Oh whatever." Kenzi shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I really don't think you being a little super sensitive and worried about her is going to be a problem for her right now." The younger woman pointed out confidently. "She needs like a nest of bubble wrap to live in for a while, all safe and snug and secure here with us. But she can't have Mr Kickers." The young woman teased when she saw the goofy smile that Bo was giving her.

"Thank you Kenzi, wow I seem to have been saying that a lot recently." Bo looked at her best friend with a soft sincere frown. "I know this whole thing has been really hard for you, thinking that maybe the Norn had done something, and with it being Dyson, and you and him being so close..."

"Actually Bo-Bo it kinda got simple for me around the time he attempted to rape Lauren." Kenzi clarified easily. "I'm simple like that." She shook her head. "Friends don't let friends do that kind of thing, friends know when to pull the plug on each, other you know?" She looked at Bo, her face serious. "Real friends know when to make the hard choices."

"It's not always black and white." Bo kept the look and shook her head softly.

"No it's not, and that's when you've got to get creative." Kenzi agreed. "But you've still got to do shit, not just hope it goes away." She summed up reaching out for the television remote. "Now will you please go upstairs and initiate the bubble wrapping?" She pointed with the remote to the staircase.

"You don't need anything?" Bo checked as she did indeed began to make her way in that direction.

"A million dollars would be nice." Kenzi sunk down into the chair and flicked the television on. Bo just shook her head as she headed up the stairs back to Lauren, thankful for both the women in her life.

-x-


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note - This is it peeps - the last chapter of Faeral - thank you so much for joining us on this ride, we hope you enjoyed it. Our series will be continuing with story number three 'Faery Tale, but it's going to be a while before we begin posting that so again we'd just like to say a huge thank you for joining us on this ride and sharing with us your thoughts and opinions. Please keep doing so. **

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly to continue after our story "Faethful"

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faeral: Part Twenty-Two**

By: The Rainbowwriters.

Sleep had been something that didn't seem to want to arrive in the master bedroom of the clubhouse. Bo had gone through two meditations; neither of which had done anything to help her. The only saving grace she had was that Lauren at least had drifted off, cuddled against her though Bo knew her own state of uneasiness had made their position on the bed less relaxed then usual.

One saving grace was that in her time between meditation attempts, Bo had mapped out a half dozen weapons that were in the room. It wasn't that she believed that Hale wouldn't do 'everything' now to keep the wolf from escaping again, including she guess a boatload more of sedation. Or that she didn't have faith in Lauren's diagnosis and that things were on their way to being okay again for the wolf, for everyone. It was just that she couldn't clear the intense feeling of panic she had experienced, looking out the doorway at the Dal to realize in a heartbeat she'd gone from being in control to chaos.

She could only guess how Lauren was feeling, without the internal backup of the blue banshee to rely on herself. Yes, Bo believed that Lauren believed she would never let anything happen to her. But this education on the realities of 'safety', taught by one of the most dangerous creatures in the county, had made her more aware than she'd ever been of how precious Lauren was and how she could never bare to let anything happen to her again.

It was almost surreal for her to remind herself of how the Garuda had in fact ended Lauren's life, and it was only through the intervention of the Blood King that she lived again. All of that again in jeopardy, from a source she had been forced, like a cold shower, to not only accept but to deliver the ass kicking of the wolf's life in the hopes to stop it.

As Bo lay there the body against her tensed and literally Bo noticed, chilled slightly. The blonde's breathing speeding up, her head twitching against Bo's side.

"Lauren, Lauren." Bo used a soft but loud enough voice and one soft shake to the arm she had around the blonde's body to ensure whatever 'bad' dream that was starting ended quickly.

The blonde made a soft noise of comfort and seemed to relax only to moments later jump awake, her whole body shifting against Bo's.

"Oh Bo, sorry." Lauren apologized softly, thinking that she had woken the succubus up.

"I was awake, you seemed upset." Bo shook her head, her voice soft not wanting to break the silence of the house. "Bad dream?" She left the avenue open to talk or not talk.

"My subconscious trying to purge itself." Lauren nodded as she shifted away from Bo sitting up. "You should be sleeping." She added turning to look at Bo with a frown.

"Does your subconscious have bulimia?" Bo quirked an eyebrow, a soft smile accompanying the look. "I sometimes have trouble sleeping, it's okay you can go back to sleep."

"Actually I think I need a drink." The blonde eased out of the bed. "Can I get you something?"

"I can get it for you." Bo slipped off the bed to shadow her. "Do you want some toast too?"

"Bo really it's fine, after all the energy you exerted today you need to rest more than I do." Lauren put her hands up to stop Bo from following her.

"Actually you experienced a head injury..." Bo hated to point it out but if Lauren wanted this to be a battle of logical facts she had the ace up her sleeve for once. "So you shouldn't be getting up." She reminded her. "What can I get you?"

"Hanging out with a doctor is bad for you." Lauren turned around and moved to where Bo was standing. "I think there is a saying about a little knowledge being a bad thing." She stopped just in front of the brunette and looked at her with a soft smile, the frown behind it obvious though. The blonde reached out and tucked dark hair behind Bo's ear. "Why can't you sleep?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Because I'm anxious." Bo decided that the only real choice she had right now was to be honest, especially if she expected to get any insight into her lover's state of mind. "And despite what you just said being true, I feel overcharged not tired."

"We still don't know what effect events like yesterday have on you." Lauren felt herself slipping into 'doctor' mode. Instantly wanting to understand everything that was going on with her lover, in order to be prepared to help her.

"It scared the hell out of me, when I realized Dyson was attacking again." Bo tried immediately to push past the 'doctor' obvious. "I thought he was going to hurt you and I was losing my mind, I almost tried to go right through the wall."

"Did you hurt yourself? Bo, did you?" Lauren frowned hard realizing that she hadn't really checked earlier in the shower, that had been more of a moment of emotional connection.

"I'm fine, I didn't hurt myself... I just..." Bo shook here head, her tongue slipping out to lick over her lips as the tried to figure out how to express what she was feeling. "I know all of this has been a nightmare, especially for you, I just want you to know its okay to be freaked out right now."

"It has been..." Lauren swallowed and stopped as something crossed her mind that made her shiver. "Bo are we talking about me right now or is it you that's freaked out?" She frowned and looked away from the brunette. "About what happened tonight? About what you did?"

"Yes, but no, I want to talk about you." Bo tried to make her confused thoughts make sense. "To make sure that you know I did what I did to prove to him what I could do, not to accept some pack order he was imposing on us. I look at you as my equal Lauren."

"But you blame me for having to do it?" Lauren concentrated on the one thing she could, her breathing trying to make it even.

"Blame you? No... no... No." Bo had been so blindsided by the idea her expression of her disagreement was slow but grew in conviction. "I blame Dyson for what I had to do, I blame him for not accepting that my choices, are my choices. I blame the damn fact he's a wolf, for all the craziness it's brought into this. I don't blame you Lauren, I don't blame you for any of it, I just... I know you must blame me, and it is my fault. I brought all of this on you by having a crazy wolf ex boyfriend."

"Didn't we clear that one up in the shower?" Lauren asked her frown turning into a softer smile.

"We did, but you have to believe I don't blame you for any of this." Bo stepped closer to her putting her hand out to rest on Lauren's arm. "Which is why I want you to know that I don't want you working on Dyson's case while this is sorted out."

"You don't?" Lauren blinked a soft sigh that Bo could have sworn was relief, eased from her lover's lips.

"I don't, I already talked to Hale about it and he agrees." Bo remembered how Kenzi had spelled out this should be one of those 'couple' things that just was accepted. After all telling your lover she couldn't work on a fae's case who had been hunting her down shouldn't be a negative.

"But..." The blonde began as a list of very 'professional' objections began to form in her mind. However they got a swift shut down when the very human and very fragile side of her won out. She looked at Bo and blinked slowly. "Thank you." She said the words as the smile pulled a little more at her lips.

"You're welcome." Bo answered simply. "Do you want to get a drink and talk about what happened tonight?" She made the 'grown up' offer for her. "I mean... talk about it without blame and without all the stuff we've already sorted."

"I don't know." Lauren shook her head and reached out to take one of Bo's hands. "A part of me wants to, a part of me says I probably should, probably need to." She rolled her eyes at the so typically clinical appraisal of the situation. "But then I look at you and I feel your hand in mine..." She glanced down at where their bodies connected. "And I want to focus on us and not the bad." She admitted with a soft eye roll. "Who'd have guessed escapism was something I looked too."

"Escapism is sometimes way more valuable then people give it credit for." Bo breathed out and slid closer to her, now completely inside Lauren's most personal area of space. "And if both people know that everything they are escaping is there but not something that can change right now, doesn't that just make it damage control?"

Lauren chuckled softly moving her free hand to rub lightly over Bo's arm.

"Is this when I admit I want to touch you, kiss every inch of you to make sure it's okay?" Bo smiled back at her, feeling the edge come off the internal upheaval she was feeling.

"I have a few bruises." Lauren's smile turned a little goofy and then dissipated slightly a frown creasing at the very bridge of her nose. "Bo I want you to touch me, I do..." She bit the edge of her lip. "I just don't know if..." She suddenly pulled her hand off Bo's arm and pushed it through her hair. "This is stupid I'm sorry." She released Bo's hand with her other hand and fluffed with the tank top she'd put on for bed.

"It's not stupid and it's okay." Bo's voice was tender. "A lot has happened, a lot more could have happened." She hated having to stress that but it was true. "Nothing that you're feeling is stupid."

"I need that drink." The blonde took a step back and turned her head away from the succubus.

Bo for the moment had to concede that she wasn't sure how to proceed, so instead of arguing she just led Lauren downstairs to the kitchen. Bending down she reached to the back area of one of the lower cabinets and brought up a very old looking bottle of whiskey.

"Trick left this here at my birthday party, if anytime deserves the good stuff it's tonight." Bo admitted moving to get two glasses for them. She even made sure to put two ice cubes in Lauren's while leaving hers dry. She poured them both a generous shot and drank hers in one go, smiling at the blonde with the bottle in her hand ready to pour a second one.

"I'd been going for milk..." Lauren looked at the glass as she picked it up, before sipping it with a smile. "But thank you." She added easing herself up onto a stool at the island watching as Bo poured herself a second and then moved around to sit next to her, putting the bottle down between them. "You know having a grandfather who owns a way station could be bad for Kenzi's health." She made the comment with an increasing smile as she let the whiskey in her glass chase the ice cubes around for a long moment before taking another sip.

"When we get you your new unaligned hospital, I hope you'll consider making one of your side projects finding a suitable fae liver transplant for her." Bo let the light banter replace the seriousness of their words upstairs.

"I'd be worried that she'd work through a fae liver just as fast." Lauren teased softly relaxing more and more in the soft comfort that came so easily between them.

"The only reason she hasn't tried every fae drug on the market is that I warned her they were all lethal to humans, facts from you, so please don't contradict me." Bo chuckled draining her second glass.

"Most of them are." Lauren backed up Bo's uneducated threat. "And I wouldn't recommend any that aren't." She added honestly thinking of the short list of 'nonlethal' but damaging drugs. "I shudder to think what that girl has done to her body." The blonde admitted shaking her head. "You're very good for her." She reached out and patted Bo's knee.

"Nah, Kenzi's good for me." Bo admitted what she truly believed. "Did I ever tell you how when we first met, she wrote are you an alien are you a demon with check boxes on a napkin to try to ask me what I was?"

"I hope you kept the napkin." Lauren smiled brightly. "When she's old and grey you can show it to her grandchildren, whilst frisking them to see if they've stolen any loose change or your wallet."

"Kenzi with kids?" Bo had to shake her head and laugh. "I think we'll have to get her to grow up first."

"Then I guess it's back to training rat like underfae." Lauren sipped her drink seeming to think about the idea for a moment then laughed softly.

"Speaking of which..." Bo did laugh with her at the comment, after all Kenzi probably already had a list of names for her rat friends already. "The chicken wire must have worked, we haven't had anymore headless friends."

"Another skill to add to your list." Lauren rubbed her hand in its place on Bo's leg, her psyche being calmed by the contact between them. "I'll make the necessary adjustment to your medical file."

"Do you really have a file on me?" Bo poured herself another drink smirking.

"Of course I do." Lauren laughed as she finished her glass and held it out to Bo so she could pour her another without putting the bottle down. "Bo, the work we've done together is very important to the fae community as a whole. And wow that just made it sound so impersonal and that's not what I meant." The blonde blushed slightly. "What I meant was that Bo, you are amazing, and to not have a file on you would be criminal of me." She tried to encapsulate how important she felt Bo was.

"It's okay, even if the file itself is impersonal, I just... it's weird to think I'm important enough to need a file on." Bo admitted the real reason for her hesitance.

"The file is important, you are vital." Lauren squeezed her hand on Bo's leg, looking into her lover's eyes. "And don't worry it's very impersonal." She gave a secret smile. "My journal on the other hand..." She arched her eyebrow.

"So it's the journals I really want to read then." Bo continued to smile at her truly wondering how Lauren would describe their lovemaking. "I have my undies collection." She admitted with a wink.

"What?" Lauren queried, having been derailed from telling Bo how uncensored her personal journal was because it wasn't for medical purposes.

"You mean you've never noticed a correlation between us having sex and your underwear going missing?" Bo quirked bringing her drink up to her lips to finish the splash she'd put in the glass. "Sneakier than I thought." She poured herself another drink as a reward.

"I don't know whether to make that an entry in the medical or the personal file." Lauren laughed brightly, shaking her head.

"Succubi have a perchance for stealing undies." Bo grinned at her, putting her hand over Lauren's. "One day I even might show you where I hide them."

Lauren looked at the brunette for a moment and shook her head, a bright smile on her face. It was one of those times when it was hard to tell if Bo was telling the truth or just teasing her.

"How did I live without you?" Lauren asked the soft reflective question.

"I had a body count so everyone knows I needed you." Bo winked at her.

"Bo..." Lauren lost her smile for a moment and glanced across at the stairs. "Do you think..." She stopped and then shook her head. "No, it's okay."

"What?" Bo urged her threading their fingers together on her thigh. Right now she would be willing to put together a plan to do just about anything if it meant that it would make the blonde happy.

"Do you think Kenzi would be okay on her own for a few days?" The blonde asked looking across at Bo, blinking slowly.

"Yeah, she loves taking over the place." Bo smiled getting an idea of what Lauren was hinting at immediately. Everything that had been going on, was centred in the city, in the places they normally frequented. "And even though I know Hale is personally watching him, if no one knows where we are we can just chill for a bit." She threw in the added benefit knowing she'd be more relaxed if there was some distance between them and the wolf just until it was known if the fight and the hormones were going to work.

"Kenzi could come if you'd rather..." Something inside Lauren panicked, not wanting Bo to think that she was excluding her best friend or making it seem like the latest crisis hadn't effected her. The doctor wasn't so naive to believe that everyone close to the wolf and Bo hadn't been traumatized by recent events.

"Lauren..." Bo made her stop, bringing up the blonde's hand to kiss her knuckles. "As long as we're not going to Wonderland theme park or something, I can promise she doesn't want to spend a few days ignoring the fact we're not leaving the hotel room." She smiled at the blonde genuinely meaning what she was saying. "But this plan of ours will require a few hours sleep and packing in the morning."

"And no more whiskey." The blonde put down her more or less untouched third glass. "That was a message for you more than me." She teased as she slipped off her stool and leaned towards the succubus and pressed her lips onto her cheek. "I love you Bo." She said softly before pulling back and taking a full deep relaxed breath, only to lean forward and brush their lips together.

"I love you too Lauren, so much." Bo couldn't keep the smile back that crept over her features as she watched the blonde move back towards the staircase. While Bo knew that it would take some time, she felt more confident that they would overcome even this test of faith. After all, the way she scored it: Dyson had been stopped, without having to be bound or killed; Lauren had been saved from Dyson's hormonally imbalanced destructive plans; Bo had gone blue again without the world ending before her; and Kenzi, well she had proven that when it counted as always she had Bo's back and Lauren's for that matter.

Finishing Lauren's drink, Bo took a deep breath and looked around at the clubhouse with a smile, believing with the new plan for the morning they both should be able to finally get some sleep.

"Thanks for the drink grandfather." She said softly to the silence around her as she turned out the light and headed to the stairs.

The end... for now.


End file.
